


Lonely Hearts Advert

by TardisCrew



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: AU with happy ending, Adventure, Angst, F/M, Fear, Jealous Doctor, Mystery, Plague, Rose taken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2020-05-20 09:19:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 41
Words: 66,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19373803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TardisCrew/pseuds/TardisCrew
Summary: After making a fearful discovery, our intrepid explorers are forced to separate, while the Doctor fights a plague.  Rose is taken and the Doctor must find a way to get her back without making the ultimate sacrifice.





	1. Chapter 1

It took considerable patience and a fair bit of teeth grinding whenever the Doctor read a newspaper at Jackie Tyler’s place. Reading the paper was his way of keeping under Jackie’s radar whenever his companion, Rose Tyler, visited her mother. What exasperated mother and daughter were his reactions to what he read. They were expressed in disdainful snickers or bursts of laughter which were often followed with passages read out loud, and then point by point lectures about the stupidity of humans and their actions. Thus it became difficult for him to stay under the radar as the two women sprang to defend their countrymen and women. 

And the Doctor didn’t just sit and read. Oh no. He was like a Jack-in-the-box, leaping up in indignation every time he read something that riled him and guffawing at anything that tickled his funny bone. The newspaper would crackle and snap as he stabbed it with a long index finger, brandishing it like a weapon as he frequently interrupted mother and daughter from catching up with each other. Inevitably Jackie would tell him to shut it, sit down and keep his thoughts to himself.

On the third day of their visit, the Doctor returned with his newspaper and three full English breakfasts. He sat at his place on the sofa and read while inhaling his breakfast. Rose and Jackie chose to avoid him and ate theirs in the kitchen. After a bit Rose noticed he was uncharacteristically quiet as he read and she hadn’t heard him turn the page in awhile and that was just weird. Watching him from the sink as she washed up the breakfast dishes she noticed he seemed to be rereading something that had caught his attention. Curious she dried her hands and approached peeking over his shoulder at a personal advert he had circled. It read:

‘The Moonstone has been found. Make haste to join us. We have unexpected company known from the before times but gazing at the stars, he will not see.’

“Doctor, what is it? What’s wrong?” she asked, touching his shoulder from behind. She swore she could feel electricity humming through him despite his stillness. Her impatience got the better of her and she shook his shoulder gently. She knew when he was in concentration mode she had to get his attention.

He shot upright declaring, “I have to go Rose. You stay here with your Mother. I’ll be back as soon as I can!”

“No way! Whatever it is I’m comin’ with ya! And don’t argue with me Doctor cuz it’s not gonna work!”

“Rose, it is my ship!” His implicit message was clear. He decided who could board her.

“Really,” Rose asked incredulously, “after all we’ve been through, you’re pullin’ that on me?” Rose was staring at him, her arms crossed and her foot tapping.

“Oh alright Rose, but I’m leaving now, not in five minutes, right now!” The Doctor didn’t want to say how dangerous things could become in front of Jackie or he’d never get out of the flat.

Rose raced to her old bedroom stuffed everything in her knapsack and was back at the front door with astonishing speed. 

“Luv ya Mum, be back soon and I’ll call ya!” 

With that she turned and left, pounded down the stairwell and raced towards the TARDIS leaving the Doctor in the flat, with his mouth open, alone with her Mother.

Rose felt pumped, more alive. There were challenges ahead and whatever they were they had attracted a Time Lord’s attention and concern. And that meant all the mundane worries of her life had been muted and all that was left was this moment. In one adrenaline fuelled warrior-yell she leapt in the air and with her eyes wide and her grin wider she landed, opened the blue door and ran up the ramp into the mighty time and space machine.

Back in the flat, Jackie fisted the Doctor’s shirt and yanked him closer while she drilled in, “You listen to me Doctor. I’ll ‘ave yer arse in a tea kettle if ya don’t bring ‘er back safe. And yer not foolin’ me with yer barmy space ship and dodgy doin’s ya know. If somethin’ happens to my little girl well, she’s all I’ve got Doctor! Don’t ask me why but when it comes to you she’s gone arse over elbow!”

Jackie knew whatever had him upset was dangerous and there was no stopping her daughter from running right into it. 

Not entirely insensitive the Doctor gave Jackie promises and reassurances but before she could get a word in, he vaulted over the sofa, slammed the door open with enough force it crashed against the wall so hard it slammed shut again behind him. Then he took the stairs four at a time. Racing towards the TARDIS, excitement wired his body like he was plugged into the mains. Too bad his excitement was tinged with worry.

Bloody alien, Jackie thought. It wasn’t fair. Why did that bonkers alien always leave her with nothing to do but worry and repair the holes in the wall that he left behind! 

Shrugging off his coat as he strode up the ramp, he tossed it and didn’t look as it landed perfectly over the railing. He knew Rose was watching him so he had to make a show of his preparations at the console, slamming levers into place, stabbing buttons, flicking toggles into position, ripping the monitor around in front of him and generally making a production of it. 

Rose could be delightfully eager, peppering him with questions, enthusiastically wanting to know everything about everything. But he liked that about her. She had a real thirst for knowledge, for learning about the universe. 

Out of the corner of his eye he watched her as she sat quietly not even asking him one question. She must be beside herself wanting to know where they were going. It didn’t seem like her but she was probably being on her best behaviour for fear he’d turn back and leave her in London. 

She was being the model of a good companion. He should be happy about it. But he found he missed her saucy pestering and the way she made him feel the centre of her interest. The Doctor broke first.

“Well,” he said, “what is it? What is the question you are burning to ask? Go on then, spit it out!”

The Doctor waited expecting her to ask where they were going.

Rose watched him dance around the console, occasionally glancing at her to make sure she was watching him. Finally she decided to puncture his well practised nonchalance.

“Why were you reading the lonely hearts adverts?” she asked innocently.

The Doctor spun around looking at her with surprise. “You’re not interested in ‘what’ I read in the adverts but ‘why’ I was reading them?   
Rose smiled and confirmed, “Yep, that’s what I asked.” 

A bit huffy about it, the Doctor added, “And they’re not lonely hearts adverts, they’re personal ads. What’s that got to do with anything?”

“Everyone knows ‘personal’ adverts,” she said with air quotations, “are most often lonely hearts seeking to meet someone to go out with. The same adverts on-line usually include what particular sexual type is wanted, expressed as a code, but now, more and more, newspapers allow use of the codes too. I saw some of them in those adverts you were reading.”

“Codes?” the Doctor asked, his curiosity awakened.

“Yeah, like you probably saw capital letters like SWF or MWF or SBF seeking, just for example, BDSM. ‘Course there are other codes that gay people use or bisexual people and then there are codes where people describe their equipment, like length, circumference, cut, uncut and so on.”

“STOP!” the Doctor demanded. 

“Well, ya gotta admit, it’s very curious why you would be reading such adverts. Do you have lonely hearts, Doctor, or perhaps a yen for a particular skill set?”

The Doctor’s eyes widened in astonishment. “What? No, no of course not!” he huffed in indignation but then his curiosity got the better of him. “What does BDSM mean?”

Casually glancing at her chipped nail polish she considered breaking the answer to him gently but then she changed her mind. She was annoyed with him because he was going through one of his standoffish phases, refusing to accept or give physical affection because it wasn’t sufficiently Time Lordy. Hugs and cuddles had been struck off the agenda for the better part of a month now. But hand holding was still okay according to his rules! She knew he was struggling with how she made him feel but honestly it was driving her spare trying to navigate his mood changes. 

So she decided it was good for the Doctor to be surprised at something he didn’t know so she cavalierly announced with more than a little cheek, “Seeking Bondage, Discipline, Sadism, Masochism.”

He sputtered, struggling to think of a response.

Crossing her arms in amusement she teased, “Surely you’re not that much of a prude Doctor? Are you? No, it couldn’t be! Are ya a virgin? Thank gawd I didn’t share the codes for sexual positions!”

His eyes narrowed as he took her in. Oh she was chuffed she’d gotten the better of him. Such cheek! She was so amused, convinced she’d pulled one off at his expense. Well, let’s see about that he thought.

His grin was a knowing smirk and his voice purred, “I assure you Rose Tyler, I am not a virgin and do not mistake my unfamiliarity with your silly codes as inexperience. A human woman would be undone by my skills. I have over 900 years of experience and I know things, how to do things, things you haven’t even imagined.”

Rose stared at him with her mouth open in astonishment. She needed to think about this trove of information he’d just revealed. It was delicious and she needed to think of follow up questions. It was so intriguing. She didn’t even know the Doctor had sex! This was news!

Amused he’d knocked her back a peg, he finished with, “Rose, do close your mouth. Not that there are any flies in my TARDIS but I wouldn’t want you to catch any that may have gotten in.”

Oh the bloody cheek of him, all self satisfied he’d shocked her. It was true he had but mostly because she knew he was telling the truth. Time for a different tack. 

“So, why were you reading the adverts anyway?” she demanded.

Rassilon, he adored her cheek and her company. Turning back to the console he casually explained, “I always read all the paper Rose. I’ll admit to scanning the bits I’m not interested in but luckily I do read it all or I might have missed the message in question. In fact, when I’m not on Earth I have the TARDIS scan all Earth newspapers with sophisticated algorithms. Earth is my protectorate! Any other questions?”

“Yeah, as a matter of fact,” Rose replied, “What is a moonstone and where are we going?”

“We’re going to the Shadow Proclamation. As for the moonstone, if it’s what I think it is, bad doesn’t come close. Hang on!”

Slamming the lever down, the TARDIS flew to their destination.


	2. Chapter 2

Enroute to the Shadow Proclamation the Doctor decided he would not show his hand to the Shadow Architect. He would approach their satellite slowly and follow all required call signals and docking protocols. Usually he ignored security and landed outside her office which drove her and the Judoon bonkers. He wanted the visit to be perceived as a friendly check-in, an offer to assist with any problems for which his skills might help. He didn’t want to tip his hand about the moonstone which was supposed to be safeguarded by the Shadow Proclamation. 

Would the Shadow Architect acknowledge it had been stolen? Ask for his assistance? Perhaps she didn’t know it had been taken. If she didn’t, then he was free to handle the situation on his own, which was definitely his preference. On the other hand, if the Architect knew it was gone and was involved with recovery operations, even if she wouldn’t admit it, he needed to know. He didn’t want to run afoul of her and her Judoon goons. A lovely morsel of alliteration but beneath his usual standards he thought!

Monitoring the controls his thoughts turned to Rose, as they often did. He’d forced himself to be more disciplined with her. He’d stopped flirting with her, well, except for the odd slip. He knew she was curious about him. He wasn’t blind to her dilated pupils and elevated hormone levels when he was close to her. But Time Lords had responsibilities not to take advantage. It was both inappropriate and unfair to imply something more was possible. Given his position of power in their relationship, where she had to rely on him for everything, it would be taking advantage of her. 

He couldn’t deny she attracted him with her curiosity, gung ho attitude and eager to learn enthusiasm plus she was bright with quicksilver intelligence. When choosing companions physical attractiveness was hardly a primary consideration but since Rose came on board he couldn’t help but notice how her body fit against his when they hugged plus there was her soft scent and the feel of her pink lips on his cheek. Altogether, Rose Tyler had a powerful set of attractive characteristics. It would do him well to remember his station and responsibilities. 

“Doctor!” Rose called out for the third time.

“Yes, Rose,” the Doctor replied suddenly blinking back into awareness.

“Welcome back Doctor....thought I lost ya in another universe,” she teased. “So, what’s the story on this moonstone thingy?”

“Ah yes,” the Doctor acknowledged, “you’re more on topic than you realize Rose. Great instincts!”

Looking up as though figuring out where to start he began, “The moonstone is a pendant with two halves that, when joined, create a key that opens the gateway between divergent space and normal space, our space.”

“And that would be bad because?” Rose asked.

“Yes it would be bad because the operating laws of that divergent space are different than ours and would eventually warp our space laws with negative consequences for this universe.”

Warming to his subject the Doctor leaned against the console, crossing his arms as he expanded on his explanation.

“Divergent space exists in a pocket universe. The beings that live there are called the Divergence and were originally native to our universe. Rassilon deduced they would eventually surpass the Time Lords in their dominance of our universe and to prevent this, he sealed them in their own universe to imprison them until the end of time. He created the Divergent universe and used a device which took all life out of that universe every 20 to 30 millennia before regurgitating the whole thing back to it’s original form. The side effect of constructing their universe this way was that the Divergence have no concept of time as this universe does.”

“Honestly,” Rose huffed, “this Rassilon bloke had a lot of nerve don’t ya think Doctor? I mean what’s to say the Time Lords and these Divergence people couldn’t have been friends yeah?”

The Doctor smiled at her, his affection quite evident in his eyes. “Too true, Rose Tyler. And I am inclined to agree. It happens that the Divergence were psychological and physical chameleons molding themselves after the people around them. I guess you could say it was their way of both flattering and respecting others. ‘Course it goes without saying it’s a bloomin’ fantastic defence mechanism as well! One could argue that with their telepathy Time Lords were not that dissimilar. Who can say they wouldn’t have reached out in friendship and forged a useful alliance with us? But Rassilon aborted that chance. He used their characteristics against them to trap them.”

“Yeah, and ya gotta wonder whether the Time Lords might still be here if they’d made friends with the Divergence,” Rose mused from her spot on the console bench.

Not for the first time the Doctor found her insights powerful and he couldn’t help but wonder about the intuitions that fuelled them. 

“Yes and you’re right to wonder about that,” the Doctor responded. “If Rassilon subverted the laws of time when he took away the future of the Divergence, did he inadvertently allow for the rise of the Daleks and thus create the seeds of our destruction? Maybe the Divergence would have prevented it, had they remained in their original home. Time has a way of balancing things, sometimes at great cost,” he observed with a sigh.

 

Rose slipped from her seat and walked into his arms, hugging him fiercely. “I think Time thinks a lot of you Doctor and I’m so glad you’re here!”

His affection for her won out for a few seconds until he remembered his earlier commitment and pulled away from her arms.

Clapping his hands together he whirled around to the console and pronounced, “We’ve got clearance to dock Rose. Let me fill you in on the game plan. I want you keeping an eye on the Shadow Architect. We’ll compare notes after. I want to know if you think she’s hiding anything.”

“Who’s the Shadow Architect? Rose asked.

“Can’t miss her - tall, white hair piled high, pink rimmed eyes. Come along,” he said racing to the door and whipping on his coat. Then he stood wiggling his fingers until she slipped her hand in his. He saw no reason his promise to stop flirting with Rose should include handholding. Everyone knew that you needed a hand to hold to get across the universe!

The Doctor walked into the reception room with a ranging stride and, with a glance around, he took in the Shadow Architect’s honour guard of Judoon, and a humanoid whose species he couldn’t place. He opened his senses and observed the Shadow Architect’s rigid posture and knew she would be carefully policing her responses. Without looking directly at her aide he, nevertheless, sensed an alert readiness. This was to be expected. He did, after all, have a reputation for shaking things up. 

Naturally he had been scanned before entry. Not so much because he was seen as an enemy of the intergalactic agency rather he was seen as the lone authority greater than theirs. He had the power of a Time Lord and as such he couldn’t be controlled by them and was not subject to their laws, if he didn’t want to be. It didn’t help that he was a maverick either. He made them nervous. Despite this, their demeanour was respectful because in his own unorthodox way the Doctor had often helped further their objectives of lawful, peaceful, coexistence of the species. 

He nodded in friendly greeting acknowledging his host with a slight bow of his head. 

“Greetings Shadow Architect! I was in the neighbourhood and thought it would be churlish not to stop by and catch up on the gossip. This is my companion Rose Tyler.”

The Shadow Architect barely cast a glance at Rose and certainly didn’t acknowledge her in anyway. Rose couldn’t help but feel she was nothing more than the Doctor’s pet in her eyes. She noticed the Doctor had not identified her home planet and she knew it was deliberate. He rarely gave more information than necessary. In this case he probably didn’t want to mention Earth incase this Architect knew the Moonstone was on Earth. She might surmise the Doctor’s presence here wasn’t innocent. 

“How’s everything going?” the Doctor cheerfully asked. “Need any assistance with anything maybe? I am of course at your disposal,” he chirped enthusiastically.

Her posture had been rigid but she relaxed her shoulders slightly and pasted an unconvincing smile on her face.   
“Doctor, a distinct pleasure to see you again. Do come into my office where we can catch up. May I offer you...ah yes, tea is your preference, if I remember correctly?”

The Doctor smiled and nodded but before he could turn to invite Rose his host spoke again. 

“A’Dram, would you please show the Doctor’s companion around and offer her a libation.”

Not showing his disappointment the Doctor cursed inwardly. He wanted Rose with him because she had a unique ability to read people. Now he’d have to do it and maintain his ruse.

Rose turned towards the Doctor and reached to hug him, as was customary whenever they separated at the start of a mission, but he intercepted her arms, stepping back from her embrace. 

“Go along Rose. You’ll be fine. See you later.” 

His demeanour was formal and she knew he might not want anyone to know what they meant to each other if he felt others would endanger her to solicit his cooperation. But that wasn’t the case here or she wouldn’t have reached for him. These people were supposed to be allies. And she knew the Doctor didn’t really give a damn what people thought of what he did. He was rejecting her goodbye hug and that hurt cuz you never knew what could happen on a mission. There was always the risk it might be the last time they saw each other. It hurt!

The Doctor caught the wounded look in her eyes when he wouldn’t hug her but he needed to stick to his principles! They’d adjust together he was sure. He didn’t like the idea of her going off with someone he didn’t know but everyone in the room knew Rose was under his protection and he knew none would dare hurt her.

Or so he thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Despite her worry about the Doctor and his recent formality with her, she was on a mission and could be his eyes and ears so she shook off her disquiet and put her heart into studying her escort and finding out what she could. But it proved difficult mostly because A’Dram was utterly charming and before long they were chatting easily. He seemed to know what to say and he was very empathetic. 

Most people tended to ask her about the Doctor and she was always careful what she said, careful not to reveal anything she shouldn’t, but her new friend didn’t ask one question about him. He asked about her family, although he didn’t ask her planet of origin. He told her funny stories about his but never identified his home planet. He asked her what she liked about travelling and what her favourite visit so far had been. She never mentioned time travel letting him assume she travelled in space using conventional means. It was almost as if he knew what topics to avoid. Before she knew it, they’d been chatting for an hour. Then they stopped in the great hall where he explained the sculptures and art work with colorful and fascinating anecdotes. 

By the time they stopped at the space age cafeteria Rose decided he had a delightful sense of humour and she soon found herself warming to him. Not long after she noticed how attractive he was. Funny she hadn’t noticed it straight away. His hair was fair, lit with streaks of sunshine on maple wood and then there were his turquoise eyes, riveting but not very revealing. Not as tall as the Doctor he had a nice form and overall his voice and demeanour seemed very sympathetic. She was enjoying herself.

Timetables were inconsequential to Time Lords given their ability to travel in time but the Doctor was itching to get out of the Shadow Architect’s office. He was eager to leave and had already agreed to what she wanted but she just kept talking.

She was desperate for his help in finding a cure for a plague that was becoming a scourge across the Denago system. No one had been able to get a handle on it and as a result the death toll was mounting. Supplies to the sector had dried up as those transporting them feared exposure. Unfortunately this contributed to lawlessness as desperate people took desperate measures. At a time when they were needed most to maintain order, the Shadow Proclamation had been forced to withdraw their resources for their own protection.

Finally he’d just walked out saying he had best get started on the plague. Striding towards Rose’s location which he was tracking with his sonic, he realized he would have to divide and conquer. He was troubled about the moonstone business but he couldn’t turn down the request for help with this plague. 

He suspected the Shadow Architect knew something but it could simply be her wanting to get the moonstone back on her own before anyone caught on, like her governing council. To make matters worse he couldn’t take Rose with him. Until he knew if he could cure this thing he couldn’t risk her. And that meant Rose would have to be deployed on the moonstone problem. Damn!

He walked out onto an atrium balcony that overlooked the cafeteria below and he felt cold as he saw A’Dram embracing Rose. He had his arm around her shoulder and whatever he was whispering in her ear had her in giggles. He was not amused. Who the hell was he and how dare he be so familiar with his companion?

“Rose,” his voice snapped, “come on. We’re leaving!”

“Coming Doctor!” she called, looking up at him, and thinking how tall and handsome he looked on the balcony.

A’Dram looked up at him too and the Doctor saw his startling blue eyes. Funny he hadn’t noticed them before nor the color of his hair. But then, right in front of him, this stranger embraced Rose, kissed each of her cheeks and with his acute hearing the Doctor heard him tell Rose he would see her again. The Doctor fumed. The bloody gall of this stranger touching Rose was too much.

He vaulted over the balcony railing and fell, landing with expert balance on the cafeteria floor below only to find the object of his irritation, the interloper, had slipped through a nearby exit.

Grabbing her hand the Doctor dragged her through the corridors at a speed that required Rose to jog along beside him to keep up. Assuming something bad had happened Rose ventured an inquiry though she knew from his scowl he wasn’t in the best of moods.

“What’s going on Doctor? What did you find out?”

Cryptically he demanded, “I should ask you the same! What was he doing hanging all over you?”

“What are you talking about? He was nice, and he took me on a tour of the sculptures and the art gallery. ...”

“Yeah I just bet he did!” the Doctor snorted.

“Whatcha on about Doctor? He knew all about the sculptures and art and it was interestin’. You’re the one that wanted me to scout out what I could!”

“Didn’t see much scouting Rose. More like hands on exploration!”

“Doctor!” she said, stopping dead and insistently pulling his arm. “Just stop it! I didn’t do anything wrong! Don’t you want to know what I found out?”

“Well, go on then! But do it while we’re walking. We have to get going.”

Rose was annoyed with him. He’d got it in his mind for some reason that he had to reestablish boundaries between them. She suspected it was because their closeness was triggering his fears and wants. He was rubbish with feelings as evidenced by his fierce and jealous reaction to A’Dram. He’d decided not to touch her yet heaven help anyone else who did. Honestly, they weren’t even having sex! What did he think she was gonna do - shag A’Dram on a cafeteria table! She was irritated but now was not the time. 

Focusing on what she’d learned she reported, “He was great company but he was careful and clever not to reveal anything about himself. He asked nothing about you which is unusual and he did not ask where I come from. I got the distinct impression he didn’t ask to lessen the chance I’d ask about his home world. Also, I think his appearance altered in subtle ways.”

The Doctor stopped walking. “What do you mean Rose?”

“Well,” she said pausing briefly, “it may sound daft but his eyes got more blue and his hair, well, I don’t remember it being that blonde at the start,” she finished lamely.

Unconsciously touching his hair, the Doctor snorted, “I’m surprised you noticed anything with him hanging all over you!” Privately the Doctor wondered if Rose preferred blonde hair.

“Will you give it a rest Doctor! You’re not being fair. Anyway why should you care? Apparently, you’ve decided huggin’ me is beneath you!” she spit out. 

The Doctor blinked, definitely taken back. “Thank you for your observations and I’m sorry I was short with you. We’ll talk about it later. Come on, we have to get going!” With that he grabbed her hand and they hoofed it back to the TARDIS.

Classic avoidance Rose thought, believing the Doctor was brushing her off. Still he was clearly concerned by whatever the Shadow Architect had told him and she was eager to find out what that was. Besides he was in no mood to talk about his feelings so she set aside pressing him about it. When he was like this there was no point. At the console he made busy setting a course and then he turned to her.

“Rose I have to go to the Denago system to find a cure for a plague that is raging there. I can’t take you because I don’t know what it is and I can’t risk exposing you to whatever it is until I find the cure.”

Rose stared at him and she could hardly breathe. Was he ditching her?

“I’m going to take you back to Earth, back in time by a few days to when that ad was placed with the newspaper. I want you to stake out the newspaper and find out who showed up to place the ad. If you can, get a picture of them. Can you do that and send it to me in the TARDIS?”

Rose tried to control her roiling stomach. “Doctor, are you ditching me? Are you leaving me behind?” 

“What? No Rose, I’m not leaving you behind, at least not permanently. In fact I don’t want to ask you to do this but this moonstone business can’t wait. He stepped closer to her. I promise Rose. I wouldn’t do that to you, not to you. You have my word.”

Rose was fighting tears but she was determined not to cry. “Okay, right then, I’m going to believe you Doctor. Don’t ya let me down yeah?”

He took her hands in his. “Now Rose, I want you to be careful, very, very careful. If you can’t get a picture then just memorize features and any thing you notice and then get away from them and send me the info. Please be careful okay?”

Rose nodded up at him. “I will Doctor. Can you send updates to my phone so I know you’re okay?” she implored.

“I will, and Rose, I’m sorry about earlier. We’ll talk. I promise!” To her surprise, he scooped her off her feet and gave her a swinging hug and set her down carefully with a crooked smile.

“Go on then Rose. We’re outside the newspaper building and by my best guess whoever it is will be along in the next couple of hours. Now here’s some cash to get you home after and I’ll be in touch. I’ll see you soon.” He stuffed a wad of cash in her hand, way more than she needed.

“Not if I see you first,” she said sadly. “I’ll miss you Doctor. Don’t be long.”

With that she turned and left the ship.


	4. Chapter 4

Hurtling towards the Denago system, the Doctor felt a shiver as he glanced around the empty console room. He avoided looking at the console bench where Rose always sat. The sound of his ship’s mighty thrusters seemed louder, intrusive somehow without the sound of Rose’s teasing voice and her many questions and her stories. She was barely twenty-three yet he found her stories endlessly fascinating. There was nothing about Rose Tyler that escaped his attention or wasn’t committed to his memory. He missed her hugs too. Without thinking he toggled up her phone number. 

Rose Tyler sat in the lobby of the newspaper where they had an order desk staffed with two people who took details and payment from those who wished to place ads. She had an excellent vantage point. Luckily there was a cafeteria of sorts and a magazine and newspaper shop so the lobby bustled with a steady stream of people. She bought tea and a newspaper and managed to go unnoticed as she sat on a visitor’s bench close enough to the ad counter she could eavesdrop so she could identify who placed the moonstone advert.

Feeling her phone vibrate she flipped it open and saw ‘TARDIS calling’.

“Did ya forget to tell me somethin’, Doctor?” Rose asked quietly.

“Nahhh,” the Doctor replied, “just wanted to check how you’re getting on, is all.”

Hearing her teasing laughter his hearts skipped a beat and he remembered how important that silvery laugh had become to him. 

“Doctor, it’s only been thirteen minutes and twenty eight seconds since you left,” she teased mimicking his precision time keeping.

He couldn’t help but smile at her saucy imitation. “Oh very clever Rose. I do enjoy precision and I appreciate your attempt at it!”

Rose giggled, “Seriously Doctor did you forget to tell me something?”

“Nope, just wanted to see if everything is okay?”

Rose felt considerable relief. He’d called her within 15 minutes of leaving her and that meant he’d missed her and that lessened the chance he’d ditch her. In fact she felt he was, in his own way, reassuring her.

“So far, it’s going good. I got myself a seat right by the advert counter and I’m reading the paper to maintain my cover. Guess what I’m reading Doctor?”

“Personal adverts? You are too cheeky for your own good Rose Tyler!”

Rose purred softly, “I might have to place my own ad Doctor, just to make sure my cover holds up.”

Suddenly, acutely interested, the Doctor asked, “What would it say Rose?”

“SWF seeking THA with RGH for MM than F!”

“What in Rassilon’s name does that mean?” the Doctor asked incredulously.

“Well,” Rose teased, “you’re the one with the big brain. Figure it out Time Lord!”

“Love me a challenge Rose Tyler!” He paused then added, “Rose, be careful okay?”

“Okay Doctor but I expect you to do the same. You keep yourself safe. Please let me know how it’s going and don’t go experimenting on yourself! Please come back okay?”

“As soon as I can Rose. I promise.” 

Then he was gone but the smile stayed on his face because he wanted very much to decipher her code. After all she’d issued a challenge directly to him and she knew when she did it how much it would tickle his curiosity. He made up his mind to solve it. 

It wasn’t long before he entered the guarded reception building for the super clean laboratory on the planet Rasham. Responsible for coordinating the response to the plague ravishing the Denago system, Rasham was one of the few planets in the system that had implemented sophisticated and early quarantine systems and thus far had no cases of the plague reported.

The lead scientist, named Krillim, knew his visitor was sent by the Shadow Proclamation and the Doctor sensed he wasn’t particularly welcome.

“I’m curious Doctor Krillim,” he began, “you don’t seem particularly eager for my help. Can I assume the Shadow Proclamation was typically heavy handed and gave you no choice?”

Krillim nodded. “I’m sorry Doctor but yes you’re quite right. It’s not that I mean you any slight but I have picked my team from across the system and I know them all, whereas I only have the Shadow Proclamation’s order to put you in charge and, given the stakes, I hope you’ll understand my reticence.”

“Of course. I’ve had to tolerate their excesses from time to time so this will be our little secret eh? Now,” he stated, rubbing his hands together enthusiastically, “let’s get to it shall we?”

“Again,” Krillim stammered, “can you give me more to go on, like maybe qualifications, experience? You’re asking me to trust you’re up on the protocols for super clean labs and much more than that really.”

“Krillim,” the Doctor said, understanding Krillim’s reluctance, “I can assure you I have mastered medical techniques and equipment far more advanced than any in the Denago system. I am also a Time Lord and I am here to help you.”

Krillim gasped and his eyes widened in shock. “I thought they were just legend! By all means Doctor, come this way!”

Once they were suited up and in the large reverse pressure laboratory it wasn’t long before the Doctor, moving from station to station and using the sanitized sonic to scan, had assessed the situation and motioned the scientists to gather around him. Krillim nodded his assent to the others. Then the Doctor dazzled them.

“You’ve identified the pathogen as a DNA virus and that is incorrect. Close but still incorrect.”

Everyone started to shuffle and mumble as they had worked hard to get as far as they had come.

The Doctor held up his arms making calming motions, “Hear me out you lot, the pathogen is not a DNA virus but it is an RNA virus. Also, you’re using monoplex identification arrays but this kind of virus is often spread by carriers like insects, rodents and even microscopic parasites. You need to conduct multiplex real time PCR arrays.”

The scientists started to chatter excitedly because they got the gist of what he meant. He was talking about a testing array that could cover multiple pathogens rather than testing one at a time. The Doctor loved that about true scientists - the thrill of learning something new but they were missing the best bit.

Again the Doctor called them to order. “One also uses multiplex testing arrays to identify symbiotic relationships between pathogens. I think that’s what’s going on here. I believe we have a microscopic parasite in the mix that is releasing the RNA virus. If you develop a pathogen for the virus without a remedy for the parasite, it will lay dormant waiting until the host is clean and then release the virus again. It feeds off the chemicals produced by the sickened host. We need a serum for both.”

Although their applause was muffled by their gloved hands it was nevertheless enthusiastic. Everyone was invigorated and for the first time they had hope they could find a cure. They watched mesmerized as the Doctor moved rapidly around the lab using his sonic to complete the diagnostic tests. 

This time the Time Lord wasn’t showing off. Although he was careful and regularly checked and rechecked his results, he was moving as quickly as he could because he was worried about Rose Tyler. He knew it wouldn’t take long to isolate the pathogens but it would take at least a week before he developed a stable treatment protocol and was satisfied it could be mass produced.

After a few more hours he’d isolated the RNA virus and the parasite. He divided the work into manageable packets for each team member. He wanted volume measurements of each element of the chemical signature of each pathogen. He stressed the importance of multiple verifications of each measurement. There was no room for error if they were to find the cure quickly. 

Turning to Krillim the Doctor said, “I’m sorry Doctor Krillim but I need to leave briefly to check on a matter of importance but I won’t be long. You may accompany if you wish.”

“Not necessary Doctor although I appreciate your offer. You’ve done more to advance our work in a few hours than we have in months. We are immensely grateful. I need to set up the verification protocols so that we have accurate results when you return.”

Nodding the Doctor left to begin the tedious task of leaving containment. When he was free he raced back to the TARDIS to see if Rose had left a message. She had and he didn’t like it one bit. Her message contained a picture of A’Dram. He snatched up the phone and called her.

She answered on the first ring. “Doctor are you okay?” she asked.

“Yes, I’m fine Rose, making good progress. Was it him Rose? Was he the one that placed the advert? Did he see you?” he asked with urgency.

“Yes it was him,” Rose whispered. “But I looked down at my newspaper and I would have just been one of a large crowd. He may not have noticed me.”

“He did Rose. Don’t you see, that’s why he didn’t ask you where you were from. He already knew. And that’s why he said he’d see you again. You’ve got to get out of there!”

“But Doctor, he’s not a time traveller. Is he? We’re in his past right?” 

“Rose we don’t know that. What if he has a vortex manipulator or some other method of time travel. If I’m right he may not be from this universe.”

Rose gasped. “But Doctor how could he if his kind have no concept of time?”

More urgently, he said, “I don’t know Rose but either he’s learned or someone who does understand is helping him! You’ve got to leave! Now!”

“He could be here any minute. Where should I go? What about Mum?” Rose asked, one question rapidly following another.

“Rose listen to me. Use the money I gave you and take the train to Cardiff. Take shelter with Jack and the gang. You’re Mum will be fine. He has no interest in her. Have you met your Mother Rose? He’ll run in the opposite direction. And Rose keep that phone charged and with you.”

“Okay Doctor. Be careful. I’m outta here.”

Rose snapped her phone closed just as someone knocked on the door.


	5. Chapter 5

With the knock on the door of her Mother’s flat, Rose froze but only momentarily. She quickly schooled herself not to show recognition if it was A’Dram. After all she hadn’t met him yet. Her Mum went to the door and found her neighbour, from three doors down, bearing a freshly baked pie as payment for Jackie cutting her hair. Rose raced to her room and threw a few things together to take to Cardiff. Waiting impatiently for her Mum to finish she stood waiting.

Finally her Mum closed the door and moved to place the pie safely in the kitchen. “You goin’ somewhere luv?” she asked disappointed. “I hardly get ta see ya without his nibs.”

“I know Mum but the Doctor had to go deal with a plague in another galaxy and was afraid to risk me cuz he doesn’t know yet what it is!”

“Well, well, that’s decent of him. Here’s hopin’ he’s not a carrier!”

Ignoring her Mum’s slight of the Doctor, Rose explained, “Mum, I gotta go to Cardiff. I’m comin’ back after and I’ll call ya when I get there.”

“Watcha goin’ there for?” Jackie asked.

“Remember Captain Jack? Well, the Doctor wants me to go there and wait for him cuz he’ll land there to refuel and then we’ll come here.”

“So what’s your hurry luv?”

Trust her Mother to zero in on her half truth. “We met a guy in the future and the Doctor thinks he’s up to something that might bring him to Earth and me cuz he knows I’m from Earth. The Doctor wants me under the protection of Jack and the gang.”

“Honestly Rose you worry me half to death but there’s no reasoning with ya ‘bout that daft alien. Ya best get on then!”

“Thanks Mum. If anyone comes here lookin’ for me ya know nothin’ ‘cept I’m travelling.”

Rose hugged her Mother and raced out of the apartment and down the stairs to the local cab stand that would take her to the train.

Finally she was in the train on her way to safety. Looking out at the countryside sliding past her window her mind turned to the Doctor as it often did. The Doctor attracted people into his orbit wherever he went and she was one of them, unable to resist his magnetic pull. There were times she felt he was so close to making a move but then he would whirl away from her with some excuse, something he absolutely had to do with frenetic urgency. 

But she knew he was tempted and that he’d thought of being with her. She’d seen it in his eyes, those unguarded moments when he watched her form and betrayed his longing. She knew the complex brew of considerations holding him back too. The Doctor had character. He wouldn’t just have a fling. He would want all or nothing. Both of them knew there was nothing casual about the epic pull between them. And she knew he would be the one to pay the price if he had to watch her grow old and die. She also knew how he fretted that one day she would die doing something he’d asked her to do. 

No matter how much she tried to reassure him she was with him because she wanted to be with him and she was exactly where she wanted to be, he doubted it could be true. He felt things far more than he let on and though he wanted her, he didn’t believe she could ever want him, want to stay with him. He believed she would tire of him and his life. He was afraid of what it would do to him. 

She knew she had to help him talk it out. He wouldn’t feel better until he did. Rose also knew if he still felt the same way afterwards she’d have to accept a ‘just friends’ relationship. But she would be okay with that because she loved him and he needed someone who cared for him. On the other hand his recent distance from her was because his feelings were getting deeper and he was running from them so there was hope he’d come ‘around’ if she could just be patient. 

Having talked herself around the same old circle she sighed and closed her eyes soon drifting off to sleep until the bustle of departing passengers woke her and she called Jack to pick her up at the train station. In the time it would take him to arrive she could freshen up and get herself a coffee. 

The loo in the train was tight quarters but it had a small window. You had to be standing to look outside which she did as she washed her hands. What she saw made a shiver run down her spine like a spider leaving a trail of silk. A man was looking up and down the platform, no doubt looking for her. He looked exactly like the Doctor. The proper Doctor had said the Divergence were physical and emotional chameleons but A’Dram looked just like the Time Lord.

Breathing in she made sure that fear never made it to her facial muscles or skin. Her complexion remained pale and matt, her eyes as steady as if she were shopping for shoes. Then she took precious seconds to study the imposter. 

A’Dram had only seen the Doctor at the Shadow Proclamation. He didn’t know the Doctor always wore one of his many brown pinstriped suits and was rarely without his Janis Joplin coat. A’Dram was wearing some kind of linen looking tunic over a pair of grey trousers. 

Rose was vibrating with the need to hurry through to the other end of the train to disembark before the crowd on the platform dispersed and left her without cover. But she forced herself to look closer. It took her a minute to realize he may look like the Doctor but she was sure now that he wasn’t as tall and he didn’t carry himself like the Doctor did. 

Rose forced herself to discipline her mind like the Doctor, the proper Doctor, taught her. If A’Dram was a psychological chameleon and her escape was unsuccessful it was crucial he believe she was buying his disguise.

Hurrying down the train as best she could against the tide of passengers she slipped her phone out calling Jack.

“Jack come to the south end of platform 8. I’m in trouble, long story but it’s from someone who looks like the Doctor but isn’t plus he’s not wearing the stripes or suit....”

“Rose!” Jack barked picking up the phone, “I’m five minutes out at best speed!”

Rose could hear the sudden sirens approaching. “Good Jack,” Rose enthused, “here’s hoping the sirens will scare him off. If I have to I’ll pretend I believe he’s the Doctor and stall him. Listen Jack, at any sign of trouble he’s gonna take me to another universe. Ya gotta get the coordinates and energy signature cuz he’ll be using a device called a moonstone to open the gate to it. If ya don’t the Doctor will never find me. He’s on Rasham in the Denago system fighting plague!” 

“Rosie, let’s hope it doesn’t come to that. Tosh has cameras on that train, we got eyes on the imposter. Move, move Rosie or you’ll lose your cover!”

Rose snapped her phone closed and worked her way to the train exit farthest from A’Dram. Raising her hood to cover her blonde hair she hurried off the train. In the distance she heard the squeal of tires then spied the Black SUVs coming around into the far end of the parking lot but there was still a distance to where she was.

Tosh was in the vehicle with Jack and heard the call with Rose. She was ready with scanning equipment just incase. “There, Jack, the pink hoodie to your left,” Tosh said pointing to a distant Rose.

Concentrating on blending in with the passengers scurrying off to their busy lives, she focused on not running, on moving towards the pick up point at the same pace as the thinning throng of passengers.

She heard her phone ring and fished it from her pocket snapping it open while she walked.

“Run, Rosie! Run!” Jack yelled.

Rose broke her cover to run but a firm hold on her hoodie held her fast.

Swinging around seeking to tear herself from his grip, he used her momentum to swing her back by pushing her shoulder. Rose saw Jack charge his black SUV up onto the platform speeding towards her, screaming her name. Screeching to a stop he leapt out his open door as Tosh did the same, her scanners running.

Rose knew it was too late as she saw her friends blink out but she knew it had been her and A’Dram that had disappeared and entered the unknown!

The next day Jackie turned on the news and saw her daughter disappear with the Doctor live on BBC1 news


	6. Chapter 6

Watching the clips of Rose’s disappearance on multiple news channels Jackie knew her daughter had desperately tried to avoid capture. Rose had definitely been running away from the Doctor. But, like her daughter, Jackie knew that person was not the real Doctor. She knew the Doctor’s mannerisms, as maddening as they could be and he wouldn’t be caught dead in public without the pinstripes! The man with Rose was a fake! She was terrified for her daughter.

As bonkers as the real Doctor was she knew he cared for her daughter and would move heaven and Earth to get her back. She’d watched her baby girl grow and mature into a caring and confident young woman and some of the credit for that belonged to him, as loath as she was to admit it. It hadn’t been easy for her little Rose, growing up in the estates with bad schools, hooligans and Jimmy bloody Stone. The Doctor had invited Rose to travel the stars with him and in the process he educated her and who could have known how she would bloom under his tutelage. The very thought of her daughter travelling in time and space with an alien was too much to accept on most days but she knew that daft alien would never harm her. 

Jackie had to do something. She reached for the phone and punched the programmed key for Torchwood, cleverly disguised under the label ‘Woodfire Hair Salon’. 

“Get me Captain Jack! It’s Rose Tyler’s Mum!” she demanded.

“Jackie! You alright?” Jack practically shouted.

“What d’ya think? ‘Course I’m not alright! My daughter’s been taken and it’s everywhere on the telly! Now, ya gonna get yer pretty arse over here or not? I’m gonna call that daft blue box!”

“Wait Jackie, I’ll be there in 3 minutes. I’ve got info the Doc is gonna need!”

Far away the Doctor had been working flat out. He’d developed a vaccine but something wasn’t right. It should have worked. He knew this stuff and he didn’t make a mistake with the vaccine. Frustrated and blaming himself he’d left the lab for a needed walk and to clear his head. 

His mind wandered to Rose and A’Dram. He didn’t like him touching her and he did not like Rose enjoying it. Intellectually he knew he was on shaky ground. He was telling Rose he had principles that prevented a relationship with her yet at the first indication of another male pursuing her he just wanted to run the interloper off. He knew he shouldn’t sacrifice his principles but he was starting to question whether they even applied. His intellect should be guiding him but all he knew for certain was that he was not going to allow some joker from another universe take Rose from him!”

The Doctor stopped his rapid walk mid step. “Oh! oh! oh! - another universe! How could he be so thick!”

His mind raced through the implications as he turned, tearing back towards the lab, his long smooth stride picking up speed as he faced the ugly conclusions slotting into place in his mind. He’d been deceived, manipulated to come here to keep him out of the picture. The disease was very real, a killing package someone thought he would not decipher and thus he’d be forced to stay. And so far he hadn’t deciphered it. But now he knew! The vaccine wasn’t working because the parasite wasn’t from this universe!

As he scrambled through containment he confronted another, more frightening, conclusion. A’Dram had been willing to kill potentially millions just to distract him and he was after Rose, most likely to get at him. His only consolation was the fact that, by now, Rose was safe with Jack and under his protection.

Krillim was surprised to see the Doctor back. They’d all been shaken at the lack of success and the realization there was no clear path forward. He didn’t blame the Doctor. He was clearly brilliant and he and his team had learned so much from him. As the Doctor left the final containment stage and entered the lab Krillim could see he had a fire lit under him.

“What is it Doctor?” Krillim asked with considerable worry.  
“I know what the problem is! The microscopic parasite, I’ll bet money it has a different atomic signature!” he explained urgently. 

“But, how can that be? That would mean..”

“Yes, exactly! It’s from a different universe. Come on!”

With the scientists reinvigorated by the news they followed the Doctor’s directions exactly. The parasite had a different atomic signature but the process of disabling it was essentially the same, just change the atomic signature of the treatment elements. Six hours later they had the vaccine modified and were ready to test it on an afflicted patient currently in quarantine orbiting the planet. While they waited for the first essential sign of success - a lowering of the patient’s fever, the Doctor was confident the new vaccine would work. Of course they had to wait for full recovery and testing of the patient but the Doctor knew he could rely on the other scientists for that work.

Heading towards the TARDIS the Doctor looked forward to a good sleep but he was pleased at their success mostly because it meant soon he’d be on his way to pick up Rose in Cardiff. He had worked out the treatment protocol and as soon as they received confirmation their patient was recovering he’d leave but stay in touch with Krillim in the event he was needed. 

Greeting his ship he walked directly through the console room heading to the shower. The TARDIS always kept his bed linens clean and crisp and he was looking forward to slipping between them into a restorative sleep. Just as he was towelling off his ship signalled a call from Jackie. Sighing he asked her to pipe it through.

“Doctor?”

“I’m here Jackie. What’s up?”

“She’s gone, Doctor! My only daughter taken by someone that looks just like you and everybody saw it on telly. They disappeared! You better get her back Doctor or there will be hell to pay!” Jackie rasped.

The Doctor couldn’t speak, his hearts pounded as he dressed and raced to the console room while Jackie to described events. Despite her stroppy tone the Doctor knew Jackie was terrified.

“Jackie,” he yelled, “did Rose make it to Cardiff and Jack?” 

“Jack here Doctor, I was half a foot from her when they disappeared!”

“Stand back,” the Doctor yelled.

“What!” Jackie asked confused but Jack grabbed her and pulled her close to the kitchen as the blue box materialized in Jackie’s salon to her shocked expression.

A storm swirled out of the TARDIS and it was a sight Jackie had never associated with the Doctor. She realized in a flash of understanding that the Doctor allowed her to boss him around and even slap him for her daughter’s sake. What she saw was rage and power and authority. Jackie had no doubt that Kings and Queens probably bowed to him on many worlds out there in space.

“Report!” the Doctor snapped.

Jack stepped forward knowing he needed information. “Doctor, Rose filled me in from the train. I gather the guy is a changeling of some sort. They blinked out but I got the coordinates and this.”

Jack reached in his pocket and drew out a small box handing it to the Doctor.

“Be careful Doc, it’s painful to touch. It burns. The being who took Rose dropped it or part of it maybe when she fought him. I don’t know what it is. Also I got film of the whole thing for you. We are currently laying down a cover story and convincing the news outlets the whole thing was a movie scene.”

“Good Jack, especially getting coordinates and energy readings, I hope. Tell me you got energy readings! Here let me see that object.”

“Rose was brilliant Doctor. She told me from the train to be ready to take coordinates and any energy readings or you’d never find her,” Jack explained. “We got all the readings right here.” Jack handed the Doctor the data stick.

Watching the proceedings and wanting to scream at the Doctor to go get her daughter, Jackie couldn’t wait any longer.

“Doctor, what are you going to do? I want my daughter back. This is on you Doctor!”

His head snapped in her direction. “Do you think I don’t know that Jackie? Do you think I won’t give my life to get her back?” He was angry, but more with himself than her. He struggled for control. He needed to be level-headed if he was to get Rose safely home..

Jack sought to defuse the tension. “Jackie, the Doc and I are going to get her. I know you’re worried but you hold on okay. Rose is scary smart and people take a shine to her. We’re going to find her. I’ll call okay?”

The Doctor’s voice broke in with conviction and it was still and controlled. “Jackie, I apologize for being short with you but you have my word. I will not rest until I find Rose.”

Jackie felt sick to her stomach but she could see his tortured eyes and knew he was berating himself more than she ever could so Jackie just nodded but the Doctor was not the only one feeling tortured. Jackie Tyler’s face mirrored that of parents everywhere when they were forced to stare into the abyss of losing their child. 

Taking in Jackie’s anguish the Doctor fully appreciated what he had done to her when he had returned Rose a year late and almost got Mickey charged with murder. Now he knew exactly how she’d suffered. Jackie was close to tears and the Doctor quickly embraced her whispering he’d find Rose.

Jackie looked up at him. “Doctor, if she’s gone...if my little girl’s not comin’ home, you’ll come back and tell me, won’t ya? Ya wouldn’t leave me to wonder would ya?”

“I swear, I’ll tell you Jackie. I swear it!”


	7. Chapter 7

Racing up the ramp, Jack and the Doctor took their place at the console.

“Where we going Doc? Cardiff?”

“No,” the Doctor said, his brow stern, “ten-zero-eleven-zero, zero by zero two from galactic core.”

Jack looked at him with surprise. “But, that’s....that’s..”

“Yes, yes, I know Jack. It’s where Gallifrey was and no, I’m not losing it. We’re going there because it’s the only place where we might, if we’re very, very lucky, find enough of the substance in my planet’s debris field to fashion another moonstone.”

The Doctor looked up at Jack, his face one of iron determination, and explained, “Thanks to your thoroughness Jack, I have one half of the moonstone and from it I can extrapolate the other half. If we can find enough of this material I’m going to make more than one, just incase. Will you go with me Jack?”

Leaning over the console, staring into his friend’s eyes, Jack vowed, “just try to keep me away Doc! You’re family, you and Rose!”

The Doctor nodded. His gratefulness was clear in the relief easing the tension in his features.

“But Doc, why not just take the TARDIS?”

“Not before we go there and get the lay of the land. I want a low key entrance. If we’re lucky we find Rose and get out quickly. They won’t expect us to have a moonstone. I’m going to key it to bring us back to the TARDIS. If we find we need her, well we’ll just jump back and get the old girl.”

The slowly orbiting debris field was stained red against the velvet blackness of space and the distant stars. It seemed a fitting testament to the atrocities of war and a tragic monument to the greatest species the universe had ever known. Jack couldn’t avoid these thoughts as he stared at what remained of the once mighty Gallifrey. Gone, all gone with no one, save the Doctor, to recount it’s history and it’s people. He turned from the silent sight of horrors past and shut the blue doors. 

Taking in the Doctor, currently hunched over the console with intense concentration, he saw his friend’s fatigue in the pinched look of his eyes. He was truly knackered.

“Doctor, I can tell you need sleep,” Jack observed, “it’s going to take some time to scan the debris field. If you set up the scan, I’ll monitor so you can get a couple hours kip. Otherwise, you may not get any sleep for awhile.”

Uncharacteristically the Doctor agreed. He knew he was overextended and the fatigue was hurting his back. Wanting to get back to Rose, he’d depleted his reserves in Rasham, fighting the plague. 

“I think I will Jack! I’ll check in with the lab on the vaccine and then crash. If you get any results the old girl will wake me. And Jack, thanks! I don’t want Rose waiting any longer than necessary!” 

Jack could see his friend’s troubled eyes and he stood to attention and snapped off a salute.   
“Oh brother,” the Doctor muttered keying in the scanning parameters, “you know where the galley is Jack. Help yourself!” With that the Doctor left for his room. 

Several hours later the TARDIS scans paid off. Surprisingly, the Doctor had slept deeply, and freshly showered he joined Jack and completed the recovery operation. They both felt good that it went off without a hitch and within an hour the Doctor had fashioned three moonstones.

Returning to Cardiff, the Doctor landed his ship to refuel and Jack gave his team an update. Then the Doctor gave Jack one moonstone showing him how it worked. The Doctor concealed one in a tiny trans-dimensional pocket where it wouldn’t be found and keyed the remaining one to the coordinates where A’Dram took Rose and they jumped to the divergent universe. 

They landed in disorienting darkness made more debilitating by howling winds that screamed past them with such fury the rain felt like hard pebbles and gravel stinging their skin. The trees were bending and cracking, branches torn away and swirling in wrath. Raising their arms protectively they peered through the maelstrom seeking shelter.

Even his superior vision struggled to see any escape from the storm. Finally he grabbed Jack’s sleeve and tugged him to the left. It took thirteen minutes and 37 seconds of hard fought struggle before the Doctor tugged Jack into a crumbling long abandoned stone hut. The roof was long gone but three stone walls still stood and by huddling in one corner they found enough protection from the flying debris and screaming wind so they could hear themselves think. 

The clouds above Rose oozed and billowed across the setting red sun, casting the landscape into a shadowy darkness. A jagged bolt of lightning ripped the sky in half and she ran, wincing as each icy raindrop pierced her skin. The violent wind whipped her blonde hair around her face and tears mixed with rain as a numbing coldness gripped her heart. Thunder rolled across the sky, seeming to crack the world in half. It reverberated around the landscape, eerily echoing as she desperately searched for shelter. 

A huddled heap of ripped jeans and torn hoodie, she finally tucked herself under a rock outcrop utterly terrified and alone in the darkness, in another universe, separated from all she held dear. She didn’t know how to get back to the Doctor so she had to wait for him to find her and that could take time. But she knew he would come for her and she tried to focus on that positive. In fact she clung to that one positive because there was one other thing she knew for sure. Being the centre of A’Dram’s attention was a very bad place to be.

As she burrowed deeper under the outcrop her heart was pounding with terror. She shook her head and commanded herself to get a grip! Why was she so afraid? She’d escaped right into a terrible storm but if the Doctor were here he’d tell her the storm was a tactical advantage because it slowed down the enemy. Besides she’d been in truly frightening storms before so why was she so scared? For now she was safe and she knew the Doctor would come for her. He’d track her TARDIS key which she unconsciously clutched waiting for some idea of what to do next.

Using his coat, loosely flopped over their heads and held in place by their backs holding the coat to the corner walls, the Doctor wrestled his sonic from his pocket scanning for Rose. The overhang of the coat further shielded them from the raging storm’s screaming winds. He thought he picked up a flickering signal from his companion’s TARDIS key but then it vanished but the signal had been closer than he could have hoped.

He kept trying because the sonic should not be affected by the storm and he had no intention of waiting for the storm to end. As soon as he could zero in on the coordinates where Rose was, they were leaving to find her. The storm would give them strategic advantage in the form of cover. No one else would be out in this weather.

After a time, the Doctor noticed Jack was shuddering beside him.

“Are you cold Jack?” the Doctor shouted over the maelstrom. “I can warm the coat with the sonic,” he said turning to face him.

The Doctor saw Jack was wild-eyed peeking out from under his coat.

Puzzled, the Doctor tried again, “Jack, what is it? What’s wrong?”

“Doc, I’m terrified....really, really scared. Something’s wrong. I shouldn’t be...I mean, I’ve been in way worse situations. For crying out loud, I can’t die! What’s going on?”

Shifting around, the Doctor really took him in, studying his friend’s face concluding something was indeed amiss.

“Jack,” he said, holding up his fingers, motioning Jack to move closer, “may I check whether you’re under mental attack?”

A simple check confirmed what he suspected and he spent 10 minutes teaching him how to erect an effective mental barrier against the onslaught.

“Thanks Doc, that feels much better! I can think now. Poor Rose having to deal with this but Doc, she’s clever our girl and she’ll figure it out!”

“Unfortunately figuring it out won’t help her feel the terror any less!”

Grabbing Jack by the shoulder he shook him. “Jack, the terror may stem from a mental projection but we have a much more serious problem!”

“Lay it on me Doc, we’ll figure it out.”

“I wish I could be so confident,” the Doctor yelled through the noise of the storm. His hair blowing around his head. “I’m afraid this storm is not just a storm Jack. It’s a sign this universe is close to resetting itself to it’s beginning. We cannot be here when that happens. We have to find Rose before we leave!”

Jack’s eyes widened in shock. Shouting back because the wind grabbed his words, Jack asked, “How long Doc? How long we got?”

“My best estimate is seventy two hours!” the Doctor shouted.

Jack stood. “Come on! Let’s find Rose. Let’s use the last reading you got!”

Nodding, the Doctor stood struggling to get his coat back on. The two men grappled down the crumbling ruin of a wall rounding the end and facing into the gale while lightening cracked and ran along the sky.

The Doctor grabbed Jack as his eyesight picked up a figure ahead. It was Rose.


	8. Chapter 8

Rose hadn’t seen them yet because she was on her hands and knees crawling laboriously forward on the ground. Studying her for injury, the Doctor saw that, apart from some scrapes and bruises, she didn’t appear to be seriously injured. As he and Jack battled towards her the Doctor understood what she was doing. Lower to the ground the wind was not as intense and it was easier to move.

She hadn’t spied them yet so the Doctor pulled Jack’s arm, leaning in and cupping his mouth to direct his voice to Jack’s ear. 

“Jack, she may not be Rose. Let me talk to her first. I’ll know. Watch for my signal.”

Jack nodded and the two of them moved together leaning into the gale. The Doctor knew if this was a chameleon imitating Rose, the duplicate would be a much better replicate. A’Dram had spent very little time with him and his replication had been of poor quality as a result. But Rose had spent more time with her captives. Thus her physical doppelgänger was bound to be much more exact. The Divergence couldn’t read minds but they were empathic and could very closely imitate personality. Where they got tripped up was with memories and the acquired knowledge of the person being copied.

Jack roared into the wind, “Rosie, Rosie!”

Rose looked up from her crawl. Her eyes met the Doctor’s and she shouted his name with excitement although the wind snatched away her voice. Finally reaching her the Doctor and Jack helped her up, supporting her between them, and struggled back to the shelter of the stone hovel. 

Once again in the corner, this time Rose tucked under his coat with him, the Doctor focused on Rose while Jack stood guard against the gale.

“Doctor,” Rose cried, “I never thought you’d find me again!” Rose huddled closer to him and he put his arm around her.

“Rose, what happened to you?”

“It was A’Dram. He took me and put me in prison here but I escaped. I was trying to find shelter until the storm ended and then you found me. Please Doctor can we go home now, please!”

“Oh well done Rose! How did you escape?” 

“A guard was taking me somewhere when the storm hit. It ripped the cell block door open and he got blown out but I held onto the bars of the nearest cell and then, by keeping close to the floor, I was able to crawl out the door. Please Doctor, can we leave now?”

The Doctor saw the fat tears in her eyes and felt her distress. He wished she wasn’t crying but not because she was upset. Although he hated to see Rose cry at any time, he really wished she wasn’t now because the combination of tears and the dim light caused by the storm obscured his ability to see the myriad colors of her eyes. Rose had ninety-eight different colors in her eyes. There were golds, bronzes, cognacs, tans, browns and he knew every single one of them. No chameleon could duplicate her eyes. He wanted to believe it was Rose but he knew he had to be sure. 

“Rose, we’re going home soon. Just be patient sweetheart. We just need to let the storm die down a bit and we’ll be on our way okay?” 

He watched her head nod and tried to think of a way to test her without revealing to her the jig was up. If she wasn’t Rose she might be carrying a concealed two-way listening device so he needed a test that was innocuous enough the listeners thought there was no right or wrong answer. If he chose carefully he’d have his answer and the listeners would have no reason to force the answer from the real Rose so they could transmit it to the fake Rose. Suddenly he had an idea.

“Rose,” he said, “maybe you could help me solve a puzzle while we’re waiting. It’ll help pass the time. Remember you told me that sometimes people who want to meet a mate advertise specifying with codes what they’re seeking?”

The Doctor felt her cautious nod against his chest. “Well, I ran across an unusual one the other day, let’s try to decipher it.”

Softly she replied, “I can try but if you couldn’t figure it out Doctor...”

With that he knew it wasn’t the real Rose. The real Rose would have fixed him with a cheeky grin and said ‘nice try and if you think I’d fall for that you’ve got another thing comin’ Time Lord’.

The Doctor looked up at Jack standing stoically on guard. Jack caught his firm negative nod. It wasn’t Rose. She was still out there somewhere.

Turning back to the doppelgänger the Doctor explained, “Rose, I’m going to scout out a path back to my ship. I think the storm is easing up a bit and it might be possible to make it back. Will you be okay until I return? Jack will look out for you.”

“Okay Doctor. I’ll be fine and we do need to get going as soon as possible.”

The Doctor stood with a reassuring smile taking his coat while Jack handed her his. He knew the Doctor couldn’t leave his transdimensional pockets in her possession. 

“Jack,” the Doctor quietly explained, “I’m heading on a straight vector to the coordinates I gave you. She wasn’t far so if I’m not back in two hours come looking. I’ll try to leave markers. If you don’t find me within four hours, jump back. Wherever I am I’ll do the same, hopefully with the real Rose. I’ll see you in the TARDIS. Don’t let our doppelgänger know you have a moonstone, best she think we have a ship. And Jack, you have to leave her here. For all we know, she is A’Dram.

Jack nodded his agreement. Of course he knew the Time Lord would keep going to the last moment in order to find and save Rose just as he intended to keep going until he was sure they all made it home safe.

Ignoring the storm, the Doctor moved steadily forward in an exactly straight line towards the signal he’d briefly picked up from Rose’s TARDIS key. He swatted aside the branches and larger debris hurled his way by the storm. From time to time he was forced to deviate from his course by large rocks or downed trees so he went around them always returning to his straight and true path to Rose Tyler. He was a man on a mission, moving inexorably towards her.

Still hiding under her rock outcropping, Rose shivered in fear but she had decided she had to get going. Her aim was to use the first lull in the storm to move to another hiding place. She knew it was best to keep moving but she was still waiting for a lull in the storm and it had been at least an hour since she’d decided to leave.

Suddenly she heard a faint voice. Oh no, she was discovered! Yes, her name was carried on the screaming wind. What should she do? If she ran she might run right into her capture. Assessing her situation she decided to burrow down and wait. In this storm she could easily be missed tucked under this large rock. She didn’t know if it was the irrational fear she was experiencing making her want to hide or if she was making a good decision by hiding. Either way she was committed now because the sound was getting closer. She couldn’t leave now.

Calling her name regularly now, the Doctor was approaching the coordinates. He peered through the storm and spied a large boulder ahead. He’d have to circle it but he was certain the storm had slightly diminished. It wasn’t quite as dark. 

Quivering in fear under the rock, Rose froze when she realized it was the Doctor’s voice calling her. He’d found her. A’Bram had found her. Like a child that reasoned his parents couldn’t see him if he couldn’t see them, Rose crushed her eyes closed, stopped breathing and waited.

Stopping by the boulder, the Doctor paused leaning against it and fishing his sonic out of his pocket. She should be here! What was going on? The sonic was picking up her key signature here. Oh no, had she dropped her key somewhere around this rock.

No, couldn’t be! She could hear the sonic! Her eyes popped open and the first thing she saw were the Doctor’s scuffed, worn plimsolls right in front of her hiding place. You couldn’t fake those plimsolls! He’d found her!


	9. Chapter 9

“Doctor!” she called out, unfolding her body from under the jutting boulder.

“Rose!” He whirled around astonished.

Rose leapt towards him but he caught her by the arms and stopped her progress setting her on her feet in front of him. She’d been desperately afraid and alone and it devastated her that he refused to hold her. She sobbed into her hands, falling to her knees in the dirt.

Realizing how she’d interpreted his action the Doctor felt terrible. He quickly knelt in front of her scrambling to explain. “No, no, Rose, that’s not want I meant! Rose, I want nothing more than to hold but, well, you’re the second Rose I’ve met since I got here. I’ve been looking for you but I need to be sure it’s really you!”

Slowly Rose looked up at him. “Ya can’t tell it’s me?” she sobbed, fat tears sliding down her cheeks. “What would a fake Rose be doing hiding under a rock!?”

“Oh Rose! Please don’t cry,” he pleaded sitting cross-legged in front of her, “of course you look and sound like my Rose. But see, they’ve had a chance to study you and, well, make a better copy. The fake Rose I ran into looked very Rose and had the same personality but not the same memories. I’m sorry but I need to ask you something only you would know. Please Rose!”  
“Go on then,” she mumbled feeling quite defeated.

“What does, SWF seeking THA for MM than F mean?”

Her eyes narrowed into suspicious slits and the Doctor was pleased to see she was building a head of steam. He also noticed she was trembling, and kept glancing around at every noise. No doubt she was afflicted by the same fear Jack had. It was a good sign.

Curtly she informed him, “You already know what SWF means cuz I already told you and the rest you’re gonna have to solve like you promised. How’s that for a memory Time Lord? The very idea you’d try to sucker me at a time like this,” she declared, crossing her arms in defiance.

The Doctor held out his arms to her. “Come on then. Come here Rose,” he softly urged. Pulling her into his lap he folded her in his arms murmuring to her how much he missed her. Rose burrowed into him starting to cry again.

“Don’t cry, Rose, please don’t cry,” he whispered rocking her gently in his arms.

Seeking to distract her he asked, “Rose, how do you know it’s really me?” 

“By the way you smell, ya plum. You smell nice, kinda like baking, like vanilla and by the scuffs on yer plimsolls,” she murmured. The Doctor smiled tightening his hold on her. Trust Rose to figure it out in a common sense way!

“Don’t be silly Rose. I smell very, very manly, practically wiffie with the odour of manliness. That’s me!”

Rose giggled and the Doctor was happy he made her laugh.

“Nope,” Rose insisted, “you smell like a soft, fluffy loaf of bread.

The Doctor gasped in mock horror. “You take that back Rose Tyler, this instant! I am not soft!”

“Okay,” she laughed, “you’re hard and lean.”

“Thank you,” he sniffed theatrically.

He still held her in his arms and he was forced to realize that holding her, comforting her did the same for him. They seemed drawn to each other and he didn’t know how he could enforce his stupid, bloody rules. When she thought he’d rejected her it broke him to see her perfect human heart break. He was going to have to rethink things and suspected his total surrender was not far off. 

Focusing his thoughts he asked, “So, what happened to you Rose?”

“Well, we landed right at what was a detention centre or maybe a prison but the storm was all around us and when he tried to open the door it blew back and hit him with a lot of force and he lost hold of me. I was terrified but I ran. The prison was surrounded by bushes and forest and I was able to get to cover plus everythin’ was flyin’ ‘round, branches were torn away and even trees were uprooted and it got real dark so that made it difficult for anyone to follow. Mind you, I didn’t make it very far because I was so scared I could hardly think,” she explained as her shivering continued and the Doctor hugged her tighter.

After a moment Rose continued, “Anyhow, I found the hiding place under that rock figurin’ it’d protect me so I holed up there hoping I’d figure out what to do next.”

“Rose, you did well, especially with the mental pressure from the fear but tell me, what did he want from you?” 

Fearing that A’Dram’s intentions were dishonourable, the Doctor wanted to verify Rose had not been hurt in anyway she was reluctant to admit.

“I’m really not sure Doctor but it creeped me out he seemed to think there was something between us. He tried to be affectionate with me but I told him to leave-off demanding he take me back.”

Rose looked up at the Doctor, her eyes shining with sincerity. “Doctor, I didn’t do anything to encourage him when we visited the Shadow Proclamation. Honestly I really didn’t!” 

Rose was beside herself that he might think she’d encouraged A’Dram in anyway. 

“I know your work is too important for you to be drawn away on silly stuff like me taking unnecessary risks with unknown aliens that could be dangerous. I wouldn’t risk you taking me home and leavin’ me.”

He brushed her cheek affectionately with his fingers. “Rose, it would take a lot more than that for me to kick you out,” he whispered.

Then he saw her eyes widen in horror. “Doctor, you left the plague to come rescue me! Oh no, what happened? Now you’re stuck here! What about those people, all those people that need your help?”

“Sssshhhh, Rose,” he calmed, “it’s alright. I found the solution. The virus was set loose by A’Dram by the way!”

Rose sat up suddenly looking at him. “Doctor, I remember something he said. It didn’t make sense to me but maybe it will to you. If he set a plague loose what else might he be up to!”

The Doctor watched as she gathered her thoughts.

“Like I said, I thought it was weird but maybe you can make sense of it. He said I had to stay with him because I could stop the change cuz all of time was found in me. ”

After a few minutes lost in thought the Doctor said, “Let me think on it Rose. Now, budge up. I want to contact Jack.”

Rose clapped her hands at the news Jack was with the Doctor and watched him use the communicator Jack had given him but the Doctor got no answer and she knew it troubled him.

“Rose, I think we better go back and check on Jack before we leave. But first I want to deal with the irrational fear you are experiencing. Jack had it bad too. I took the time to show him how to protect his mind himself because the storm was too strong then for us to move. But Rose, it would be quicker if you let me go in your mind. I won’t be reading your mind, just erecting a shield against their mental projections.”

“Okay Doctor,” she said, “it would be good to stop shaking but teach me later ‘kay? And how come I’m feeling this way in the first place?”

“At first I thought it was some group of Divergence directing the fear at us but I think it’s possible it’s all the Divergence projecting their fear at what is happening in their universe. As soon as we find Jack, we need to leave here. The Divergent universe is about to reset.”

Like Jack, Rose was unsettled by this news but the Doctor explained they still had time. With her mind shielded and the storm somewhat abated they stood to head back to the stone building.

As she looked at the distant horizon, Rose spied a figure running towards them. “Look Doctor! It’s Jack!” 

The Doctor wasn’t so sure.


	10. Chapter 10

The Doctor watched the running figure’s steady approach with unease. Jack would have had to leave almost immediately after him to make the distance in the time that had elapsed. True, the storm had eased and made the trip easier and there might be a valid reason he hadn’t waited as they’d agreed but the Doctor’s suspicions were on high alert. 

Rose, on the other hand, was excited and waving enthusiastically at their friend. He took her hand and warned, “It might not be Jack so be ready to run at my signal!”

Rose nodded her agreement. Hoping he was wrong, she kept waving.

Jack arrived panting from his run and the Doctor took the lead. “Jack, you left early. Where’s your Rose?”

Turning to Rose, Jack asked, “How are you Rose? You escaped clever girl!”

Rose nodded smiling widely while the Doctor noted that Jack almost always greeted her as ‘Rosie’ on first seeing her.

“Doctor, my charge knocked me on the head and ran off. When I woke I decided to follow you without delay hoping the two of us could find Rose faster. So, everybody okay?”

The Doctor smiled despite his reservations, deliberately relaxing his body and casually looping his arm around Rose’s shoulders. In their repertoire of signals he was telling her he had suspicions. His other hand slipped in his trousers where he’d put his sonic.

“Jack, I gotta hand it to you. You made excellent time getting here. Thanks for coming to help,” he drawled. “Luckily, Rose and I are both fit as a fiddle!” 

“Not a problem Doctor,” Jack smiled and even Rose knew that was weird because Jack hadn’t once referred to the Time Lord as ‘Doc’, which he did affectionately to annoy him. The Doctor, on the other hand, had expected Jack to make some lewd implication like ‘fit as a fiddle and ready for love’. The lack of his characteristic banter did nothing to reassure the Time Lord.

“So,” Jack said, “let’s get to your ship and get out of here.”

For different reasons both Rose and the Doctor knew this wasn’t Jack. The real Jack knew they didn’t arrive by ship and although Rose didn’t know they’d arrived by moonstone she knew Jack would have referred to the TARDIS and not ‘your ship’. 

The Doctor’s acute hearing detected movement behind him and he started casually moving to out flank Jack. They were about to be ambushed. 

He slipped his arm off Rose’s shoulder and took her hand signaling her to run. They peeled away from Jack together dashing to gain distance but Fake Jack was expecting it and leapt forward catching Rose’s foot and tripping her. Soon Rose was surrounded by four Divergence making it clear she was what they were after. The Doctor wouldn’t leave without her so he was captured and marched off with her.

Back at the stone hut, Jack groaned back to consciousness rubbing his head where he found a painful goose egg. He’d been wary of fake Rose and careful not to reveal much about his mannerisms or speaking style. He expected fake Rose would try to duplicate him when she realized the Doctor had figured out she wasn’t Rose. But he hadn’t figured on her beaning him with a rock from a distance. He was lucky she hadn’t killed him. Dying was painful even if he always came back to life!

His coat, trousers, boots and most of his weapons were gone. But the Doctor’s ruse had worked. Fake Rose thought they’d travelled by ship. She didn’t know they had moonstones. He used his to jump back to the TARDIS, dressed, treated his head wound, rearmed at Torchwood, and returned inside of 10 minutes. The storm was now reduced to strong gusts and a turbulent sky. It’s power was finally on the wane. Jack ran on a heading that would take him to the coordinates where the Doctor had hoped to find Rose.

An hour later Jack was studying the tracks and the story they told. He easily recognized the Doctor’s chucks and the smaller ones from Rose and, by his stolen boots, his doppelgänger. Before long he deciphered what had happened. They’d been ambushed and taken. But where? 

He could see where Rose had hidden and where she had sat with the Doctor. He’d scouted around her hiding spot in ever widening circles looking for Rose’s tracks, trying to determine from whence she’d come. She must have been held somewhere before she’d escaped and he was hoping that was where they would be taken. He was also betting it wouldn’t be far. Rose could not have gone far in the storm. Finally he found her footsteps from her run to the safety of the rock and soon picked up the tracks of the others heading towards where Rose had been held. Keeping low and concealed he tracked their trail.

Once again Rose woke up in a jail cell, this time they were in threadbare shifts, their clothes having been confiscated. On the plus side they were allowed their knickers.

Uncharacteristically Rose woke first and couldn’t help but note what a difference it made to her confidence when the Doctor was with her. Her eyes travelled down his gorgeous bare legs exposed by the mid thigh tunic he wore. But she reprimanded herself because it wasn’t fair to ogle him when he was vulnerable. She scurried over to him. The Doctor always recovered first. Maybe he had been hurt somehow.

“Doctor, Doctor,” she whispered leaning over him and tapping his cheek lightly.

He groaned and shifted position on the floor, scrunching his eyes in pain. But the first word out of his mouth was her name. His hand flailed around like a man who couldn’t see, looking for her. She took his hand and he settled.

“I’m here Doctor. I’m okay. How about you? Are you in pain?” she whispered.

He groaned and nodded. Rose didn’t like the color of his skin and could see the distress in his handsome features.

“Doctor, are you able to walk? We have to get out of here. We’re running out of time.”

He shook his head no and she was struck with the idea he was having trouble thinking. That scared her but she was determined to figure it out. He needed her.

“Doctor,” she said, stroking his hair, “do you know what’s wrong with you? Do you need a healing sleep maybe?” Rose was alarmed because his skin was now an unhealthy grey.

“Rose,” he struggled, trying to get the words out, “I’m a Time Lord....but, but there is no time here,” he gasped, his whole body shaking with the efforts of putting one word after the other. “My brain doesn’t work without time. I, I thought we’d be long gone before this would happen....,” he trailed off. 

The Doctor moaned and kept shaking his head and he looked worse. Rose was beside herself. She had to think of something to help him. She kept stroking his hair and realized it was soothing her just as much as she hoped it was helping him.

She gasped when she saw him go still. “Doctor! Doctor! Stay with me!” she implored. “Doctor, I have an idea to help you.”

Cracking an eyelid he groaned and she leaned over him.

“Listen to me Doctor, please hold on. Here’s the thing, I sense time. I’m countin’ the time we have left before this place resets. I know next week is Bev’s birthday. I’ve got my watch. Would it help you to be in my mind?”

She waited what seemed an eternity until he stirred.

“Maybe,” he croaked, “it might work.”

Rose took his shaking hands arranging his fingers against her temples. Her poor Doctor was coming apart at the seams. 

“Do it Doctor, come into my mind,” she implored, holding herself still and hoping with all her heart it would help him

Holding his fingers to her head she lay beside him to make it easier for his shaking arms. He lurched into her mind which was not the way it happened earlier when he helped dissipate her fear. But she knew he was not himself. He was losing himself and reaching for his last hope. She worked on welcoming him, just trying her best to be fully accessible for him. She even counted seconds for him, hoping it would give him the solidity of time passing. Finally she heard him sigh in relief and she felt his trembling body relax. Her heart leapt with hope. Then she heard him speak softly in her mind.”

“Once again Rose Tyler you have saved me. You really are brilliant!”

“No charge Time Lord!” she quipped but then she confessed, “I was so scared Doctor, scared I’d lose you! To hell with your rules!” 

Rose threw her arms around him as he held his fingers against her temples. They were like divers cleaving to one air tank. The Doctor sighed his relief as her arms and her mind embraced him and stabilized him. A firm conviction solidified in the Doctor’s mind so he shared it with her. To hell with his rubbish rules. He would never again turn away from her affections.


	11. Chapter 11

Rose’s mind was a joy, a refuge. Her thoughts were ordered and logical. She reached conclusions based on facts but her decisions were colored by her intuitive reading of the people she was with and that was what often helped them and him. Bless her heart she was still counting the seconds for him. 

He was surprised how quickly her mind had stabilized his. Despite the fact she was conscious of time passing, this was nowhere near a Time Lord’s understanding of time nor was it how their time sense worked. He expected her mind would only stabilize him enough to be functional for a few hours at a time but he was restored. How was that possible? 

He stilled, opening his awareness. He sensed all of time. How could it be? That sense in Time Lords was triggered at a young age by staring into the untempered schism. The schism was a gap in the fabric of reality from which can be seen the whole of the vortex. But their time sense was kept stable and functional with regular visits to the vortex or Gallifrey. How could being in Rose’s mind function as the vortex for stabilizing his time sense?

The penny dropped. Rose had held the vortex within and seen all of time. He’d given up a regeneration to take it out of her. Did she still have something of the vortex in her? It was the only explanation! That explained what A’Dram had said to Rose when he first captured her. He gasped as the realization and it’s implications sunk in. 

Rose heard his gasp and her panic returned.

Her voice trembled because she didn’t know what to do if this wasn’t working. “You okay Doctor? Is it still working?”

“Rose, you not only made me better, you completely restored me. I am back to normal!”

Then, he sat up suddenly, slid backward til his back was against the wall placing his hands firmly in his lap.

Puzzled by his action she knew something was going on with him and if she had to guess she’d say he was embarrassed about something. She doubted he would be embarrassed because of his time sickness so what could it be? Since he was now obviously alert and no longer suffering, she decided to get to the bottom of it but she’d have to ease into it or he’d just clam up.

“Doctor, if you need a top-up ya only need to ask yeah?” She smiled cheekily. “I got lots more where that came from.”

“Thank you Rose, good to know. Any idea where our clothes are?”

“I haven’t the foggiest and no one’s come around since we got tossed in here.” 

She noticed the Doctor’s hands were still covering his crotch and he was endeavouring to look casual by crossing his long legs at the ankle.

Rose scooted over beside him and placed her hand deliberately on his bare thigh as though it was merely a support as she shifted to find a comfortable position on the hard floor. From the moment she touched him she felt his muscle tremble and saw he kept his eyes downcast but he did not move away. 

Cautiously she made soothing motions moving her hand back and forth on his thigh until gradually she took greater liberties moving her hand upwards and then slowly she migrated to his inner thigh telling him to relax and get his bearings. She told him how happy she was he’d recovered and was feeling better keeping her voice soft and steady. With her other hand she gently moved his nearest hand away from his crotch and his other fell to the side in defeat, no longer able to hide his secret. He was highly aroused. 

Still he didn’t stop her so she slowly lifted his tunic and carefully lifted the band of his pants over his erection. She told him he was gorgeous and she wanted to touch him and then she leaned over and softly kissed his length. Slipping his pants off she coaxed him to move his leg so she could sit between his thighs. 

Rose Tyler was a bronze winning gymnast and quite supple as a result. Sitting between his legs, her legs spread and her thighs acting as pillows for his spread thighs, she softly cupped him with one hand, and stroked him with the other, all the while murmuring how much she had wanted him and wanted to give him pleasure. 

Then she leaned forward and suckled the head of his length while she stroked him. Smiling as he rumbled deep in his chest. She heard his breathing increase and felt him expand and harden further in her mouth. 

She wished he knew how much she was enjoying giving him pleasure and her instinct drove her to reach for one of his hands and draw his fingers to her temple. Automatically his other hand joined the other temple and he moaned, his breath coming in pants. He was so rigid in her mouth she was sure he would explode any second.

But the Doctor was always full of surprises. In one elegant and powerful move he swept forward catching Rose under her armpits and lifting her as he curled up to his feet. He reached under her tunic and ripped off her knickers then lifted her in his arms and held her against the cell wall.

“Rose,” he rumbled, “you liked what you were doing to me. It aroused you!” He looked at her in wonder. “You’re wet! You want me.”

Her legs were around him and he used the wall to hold her tightly to him as his tongue licked her ears, marked her neck and invaded her mouth. His kiss was overwhelming and she was lost in sensation, his scent, his taste and she closed her eyes willingly drowning in him.

“Tell me Rose! Tell me you want me inside you, please,” he pleaded.

Clutching him to her with frantic arms and gripping thighs she called his name begging him to fill her. It was enough for him and with a mighty thrust he impaled her wet heat and she rippled around him clenching again and again. 

He was so strong he held her to the wall, thrusting into her while he used his hands to maintain their mind connection and his lips and tongue worshipped her. She knew he was going to burst because he projected the sensation to her and she lost control, her whole body rippling and spasming. Still he held her, driving her ecstasy higher as his release approached like a freight train. 

He whispered in her ear, “single white female seeking tall, handsome, alien for much more than friendship.” 

It was the most erotic thing she’d ever heard and she moaned his name again and again in confirmation until his spurting cool seed filled her.

Slowly they slid down the wall still clutching each other. They knew everything had changed but it felt right, like the way it should be, the way they had each wanted. 

Panting together as they came down from their high, the Doctor kept his arm around her and his hand possessively on her bum. Rose was leaning against him, tucked under his arm, her hand twirling in his chest hair. Each of them savoured the moment of peace and perfect comfort before the stress of saving themselves resumed. 

Neither commented on what they’d just done nor sought reassurance from the other. It wasn’t necessary because it had been extraordinary and neither would ever want to go back to the way it was. 

Rose stirred finally remarking, “You figured out my puzzle Doctor. Well done!”

“Of course, did you doubt me? Mind you I didn’t think you noticed. We were rather occupied.”

“Yeah and it figures our first time would be in a jail cell. Hope this isn’t gonna be some sort of fetish with you.”

“Fetish?” the Doctor asked confused.

“Yeah,” Rose teased, “like some people, some men can’t perform unless their fetish is part of the sex act.”

“Don’t be silly Rose. I can perform anywhere, anytime. I’m a Time Lord. And,” the Doctor paused for dramatic effect, “we didn’t just have sex Rose. Our union was a sublime, ecstatic joining!”

Rose pinched his nipple by way of agreement and looked up at him, sagely observing, “but that madness, that clutching need for you is because you were in my mind right?” 

The Doctor was devastated and saw her question as a rejection of that part of him and he froze not knowing how to respond. All his automatic defences snapped back into place. But Rose sensed he had misunderstood so she held him preventing him from moving away.

“Doctor, you misunderstand. I loved it. It was amazin’ and I couldn’t get enough of you and the best part, the absolute best part, well, it was like, like riding a wild rollercoaster of, I don’t know, like pure lust, like a pounding need to, to fuck you and tongue you and kiss you like riding a galaxy with you. I’ve never felt anything like it and I loved it! Does that sound daft?”

Melting in relief, the Doctor gathered her in his arms and whispered, “It’s not daft Rose. It was the same for me!” He clutched her to him bending his head and breathing her in.

“Rose, do you really think I’m handsome?”

“You’re gorgeous especially when you’re naked!” she said cheekily.

“You too Rose. You are beautiful and I always feel better when first I see you and when you’re with me.”

It was in this moment Rose’s heart melted and the Doctor decided he would ask Rose to bond with him.


	12. Chapter 12

The Doctor knew the fate of the divergent universe would be known before his time sense eroded again which meant they were running out of time. But, if A’Dram was right about the vortex in Rose preventing the reset, he was most definitely wrong about what would happen. A’Dram probably thought their world would simply continue to evolve and not be forced to start all over again. The Doctor knew their universe would simply shatter if the reset was prevented. They would all be destroyed if he didn’t get them out of here.

Rose was the first to get up, looking at her ripped knickers with amusement.

“Don’t suppose the sonic can fix these?” she asked.

“Not even when I get it back. Sorry,” he apologized as he slipped on his pants. 

He was glad she was short and her prison tunic was long on her. He wouldn’t want anyone else seeing her beautiful bottom.

“Ya know it’s weird they put us in the same cell,” she commented trying to untangle her hair with her fingers. “I mean what prison does that?”

“Quite right Rose, but on one level it does make sense. They’re not the least interested in me except that I might take you away,” he explained walking around the cell, testing the bars and sliding his fingers above and below testing for weaknesses. “They were willing to sacrifice one of their own, morphed into you, so I’d leave without you.” 

“They’re interested in me?” Rose asked puzzled. “You think A’Dram is doin’ all this cuz he fancies me?”

“I’m sure he fancies you but he’s not taking you Rose. I won’t allow it. But I don’t think that’s the only reason he brought you here. He believes you can stop the reset because you hold the vortex within you and can start time in this universe.”

“Is he right Doctor? I thought you took it out of me,” she asked in surprise.

“Rose, there must be some small nugget of time in you to completely restore my time sense. That power, that piece of the vortex, is somehow operating in you, apparently with no negative effects.”

Rose stilled, considering what he’d said, and then she asked, “But?”

“It will stop the reset but it will not start time here like A’Dram thinks. It will destroy their universe!”

“Oh my gawd!” Rose gasped, clearly horrified. She moved to the Doctor clutching his tunic and looking up at him, the anguish on her face clearly visible.

“Doctor, I don’t want to be responsible for killing their universe. What are we gonna do? How much time do we have to get out of here?”

“Eighteen hours and forty-nine minutes!”

“Doctor, we gotta get out of here. Have you found a way out?” Rose stepped up to the bars pulling on them in a futile attempt at a miracle. Then she got an idea and turned towards the Doctor, leaning back against the bars.

“Doctor, if time doesn’t exist here, it must affect the way people think, the way they understand what goes on around them. Maybe if we understood that we could find an advantage to help us get out of here,” she asked with excitement. “You’re the Time Lord so can you explain it and can ya do it in way a non-physicist can understand.”

She was a wonder his Rose, always working at solutions, never giving up. He was so proud of her and if she wanted to know about time he would do his best. 

“Well, let me see,” he said, considering how best to limit his answer so it would be useful, “the rules governing the way our universe works define time as a dimension, although it is much more than that. In the divergent universe, time is out of the equation, so life is happening/happened/will happen all at once - just a big pile of ‘IS’. Time couldn’t feel short or long just IS like if you read a book all at once and just realized every word at once.”

Interrupting impatiently, Rose said, “But Doctor, that’s daft! How could anyone function? If A’Dram is any example, they are much more capable than that!” 

Oh she was quick and impatient too. 

“Quite right Rose. It is indeed doubtful intelligent life could evolve in such a universe. However, transplanted intelligent life, like the Divergence, could retain their time awareness for some period of time. They’re an advanced species and they probably figured out they’d lose their time sense and might well have prepared for it by leaving records and explanations for themselves that would keep restoring their understanding of time. Rassilon would have known this but he probably knew their time sense would erode completely with successive resets no matter what they did to prevent it.” 

Pausing to gather his thoughts he moved around with his hands behind his back like a professor. Rose waited patiently.

“But,” he began again, “the Divergence came from our universe and had a sophisticated understanding of time as a dimension. Perhaps their understanding of time has eroded since they were trapped here but not entirely as we have seen. I suspect they will devolve to an understanding not unlike many Earth tribes like the Hopi and many others. They have a concept of events being in the past or the distant future so they’re not entirely without an awareness of time. They can talk about events or sequences of events. But they do not have a notion of time as being something within which events occur.”

“But Doctor,” Rose cried, “if that’s the case how will we convince them how serious and urgent their situation is?”

“Rose, I’m not saying they see time exactly like the Hopi, just that they’re heading towards that limited view of time. For the moment we don’t have enough information to know. And let’s remember A’Dram was in our universe for some period of time acquiring the moonstone not to mention letting a plague loose. He must have been there awhile so his time sense would’ve been restored. We’ll figure something out Rose.” the Doctor reassured.

Rose was walking in ever tighter circles. “Could we find the device that wanker Rassilon used to create all this and turn it off. You’d know what to do wouldn’t you Doctor?”

Patiently the Doctor explained, “Even if we could find it within the time remaining, it would be coded to his brain waves. I couldn’t access it and even if I could it would failsafe to self-destruct, taking this universe with it. Rassilon’s programming allows for resets only. In short, any tampering or any introduction of time here will trigger a destruction cycle.”

“Hold on! You seem remarkably calm under the circumstances,” she observed with narrowed eyes. “What aren’t you telling me?”

He crooked his finger at her bending to whisper in her ear. 

“I’m waiting, waiting for Jack. I left enough signs on our march here for him to follow. If he doesn’t arrive soon, we’re leaving.”

“Hey, why are you whispering? Are they listening?”

Nodding he said, “Probably.”

Rose gasped, “Are they watching.....did they see us shaggin’!?”

“Probably,” he repeated. 

“You wanted A’Dram to see us together!” she accused obviously stunned by the realization. She pointed at him and she was steaming.

“What was I to do Rose?” the Doctor said, the picture of innocence. “After what I promised about not turning away your affection, I couldn’t just reject your offer of intimacy. But” he said with self-satisfaction, “it’s simply an added bonus that he happened to see us together and now he knows you are willingly mine and he will leave you alone!”

Rose stood with her mouth open in astonishment. Then she wagged her finger at him angrily, “We’re naked in it, you git! And you knew and now it’s gonna get copied ‘n distributed everywhere!” 

“But Rose, you looked beautiful with your head thrown back calling my name. Besides, I was covering you. I made sure no one would see your bits but me.”

“Doctor,” she said with slumped shoulders, her eyes close to tears, “don’t you see? You could have told me we were being watched and that we’d be together as soon as we could be alone. So now I have to ask myself if you were with me just to get at A’Dram?”

Realizing in a stunned instant that he’d made a horrible miscalculation and could lose everything he valued, he took one stride to her and scooped her up in his arms. “Never Rose, never. You are the best thing that ever happened to me. I will always be yours. Please be mine Rose!”

Before she could answer, the door in the wall beside the cell opened and A’Dram appeared exuding tightly controlled fury. He was flanked by several guards. The Doctor moved in a blur grabbing Rose and putting her behind him.

“Not likely Time Lord!” he screamed, “I’ll have your filth washed off her, then I’ll make her mine and keep her here to bring us time again!” A’Dram was in a rage. 

“A’Dram, you heard our conversation! If Rose stays you’ll just destroy your universe!”

Nodding at the guards one stood forward and shot the Doctor with a poisoned dart. 

The Doctor fell and Rose screamed.


	13. Chapter 13

Kicking and screaming for the Doctor, Rose was roughly dragged down the cell block corridor. She struggled to see him over her shoulder, using her feet to stop her forward progress as best she could. He was so still. Was he dead? She knew his system could fight many poisons, but he was not immune to everything. Simple aspirin could kill him. Jack, where are you she wondered?

Prone on the floor, the Doctor berated himself for hurting Rose. Thanks to his thoughtless actions, she thought he’d used her, in the most intimate of ways, to make a point to A’Dram. Scrambling to assure her it wasn’t so, he’d told her his true feelings and asked her to be his at the worst possible time. How could she possibly believe him? He was a bloody git! He didn’t deserve her but his hearts wanted her to forgive him more than anything.

Rose didn’t know Time Lords had no hang ups about their bodies being seen. They wore clothes for practical reasons like protection against the weather, accidental telepathic connection and in later years as rubbish status symbols. He didn’t give a damn he was naked on a recording somewhere but he never stopped to think humans mostly counted on sex being private and intimate. Rose had been quite adventurous accepting him in a prison cell but he’d failed to tell her that her words and acts of passion were being recorded. He was an insufferable git. He didn’t deserve to be forgiven.

Cursing his insensitivity he was forced to wonder if seeing them together, would provoke A’Dram to rape her. Rassilon, what had he done! He had to do something! His mind snapped back to his situation. He’d been hit with a powerful sedative but his receptors were converting it into inert molecular waste. He could already feel muscle response returning. The sedative had never made it to his brain, only his muscles had been affected but he would soon be restored. He had to find a way out of his cell. He had to protect Rose.

Jack was well hidden but had a good vantage point and fiftieth century lenses trained on the building where he believed his friends were held. Using the surrounding trees and shrubs as cover he moved gracefully and silently to where he would place diversionary charges. He was armed to the teeth and he would do what was necessary to rescue his friends.

Rose was manhandled into a large shower and told to strip and scrub herself clean or else! She was watched closely while she showered. Trying to preserve some semblance of privacy Rose turned her back on them attempting to shower with her tunic still on. It was unceremoniously torn off her and she was instructed to clean her crotch carefully or they’d do it for her and it wouldn’t be pleasant. Finally she was shivering but finished to their satisfaction. She knew they wouldn’t take ultimate advantage of her or A’Dram would have their heads. 

Finally a clean tunic and her trainers was thrown at her and she was locked into A’Dram’s quarters. She breathed a sigh of relief even though she knew the real ordeal was yet to come. Moving around the room she looked for a weapon. She didn’t want to kill anyone but needs must. 

She’d seen the Doctor’s eyes and his panic that she thought he’d used her. She could tell he hadn’t. He’d just misjudged. He had spent a lot of time alone and wasn’t used to sharing information. When she was in his arms, him deep inside her, his mind in hers, she knew how he craved her, he loved her and he’d asked her to be his. A’Dram was not getting her. 

She moved quickly, opening drawers, looking for anything she could use as a weapon, to knock A’Dram out. Suddenly she spied a heap of clothes stuffed in the corner. She’d recognize those pinstripes anywhere. His coat was there too. Whipping on the coat, she stuffed his suit in the transdimensional pockets but not before she’d removed the sonic from his breast pocket. 

Quickly she moved to the door. She’d heard the guards leave so she took a chance and used the sonic. She stopped breathing, silently turning the handle and slipping through the door. She knew she’d hear anyone long before they saw her because they all wore boots. She hoped it would give her time to duck in a stairwell. She didn’t know if they had surveillance in the hallways but she moved as quickly as she could. 

Finally she entered the corridor where the Doctor was but his cell had cameras so she tiptoed closer. He was there right at the very edge of his cell. He’d heard her coming. She slipped the sonic between his fingers. Against all his instincts he casually sauntered over to his cell door and soniced the lock with his back to the cameras. 

At that moment the percussion waves from a massive explosion ripped through the complex but the Doctor forced himself to wait 15 seconds knowing all available staff would head to the explosion. Then he ripped open his cell door as Rose approached at a full run grabbing his hand on the way as they raced to the exterior door at the end of the corridor. Skidding to a stop to sonic the door, it flew open.

“Jack,” they cried in one voice.

“Bloody good timing Jack!” cried the Doctor with a manic grin.

“That’s what I’m told,” Jack winked waggling his eyebrows. “Come on, this way. Let’s get to the tree line first....there’s gonna be more explosions, then we bug out!”

“Jack, I have to go back,” the Doctor yelled over the alarms ringing through the complex. “Take Rose to the tree line. Wait five minutes then go. I’ll jump from inside if I’m late.”

Giving him a skeptical glance up and down, seeing only his tunic, Jack yelled, “Doc, so where’s your moonstone?”

“Doctor,” Rose cried, “please don’t go back.”

“It’s something I have to do Rose. Trust me. I’ll be back in five.”

“And Jack, the moonstone is in the band of my pants.” Then the Time Lord slipped back inside and Jack grabbed Rose and they ran for the tree line to wait. Jack got them to a safe spot where they couldn’t be surprised from behind. 

“Rose, what the hell is he doing?” Jack asked setting the mark for five minutes on his watch.

Rose was a tear stained wreck, her face tense with worry as she stared unceasing at the building’s door waiting to see him.

With a sob she said, “He’s probably gone back to offer them a choice.”

“What!?” Jack said truly stunned.

“Jack, I could lose him forever!”

“Rosie, let’s just keep our eyes open okay. You know how clever our Doctor is. Let’s bet on him.”

Rose nodded but she didn’t calm down. She just stared at the prison door willing him to appear.

Two more explosions rocked the building. Jack looked at his watch - four minutes and 20 seconds. He knew only one explosion remained. He would wait until after the next explosion but then they had to go.

“How many minutes?” Rose demanded.

“Coming up on 5,” he answered.

“We’re not leaving!”

“Okay but we are after the next explosion.”

When the explosion happened Rose tried to spring up and run back but Jack was ready grabbing her by the Doctor’s coat. 

Before he could activate the moonstone Rose whooped with excitement, “There he is Jack!”

Sure enough the Doctor was racing towards them. Jack had his weapon ready to provide defensive fire and kept watch through his scopes. When the Doctor arrived he scooped Rose into his arms, yelling to Jack, “Go Jack, Go!”

Jack disappeared and the Doctor set her down, bending at the waist and putting his hands on his knees, taking great draws of breath, clearly winded from his run.

Rose realized it wasn’t her Doctor.


	14. Chapter 14

The proper Doctor would have breezed through the half-mile run at top speed, breathing with no effort. Clearly it was A’Dram currently bent over sucking in air. But, he was the Doctor’s double down to the the independent curl that licked his forehead. Rose always thought that curl marked the Doctor as a rebel. But the Doctor was right. A’Dram was a much better copy of him this time. 

When A’Dram had briefly held her she hadn’t even detected a difference in scent. But with more exposure she felt sure she would have. He’d had the Doctor’s fresh scent but not the under note of vanilla. And he wasn’t as cool to the touch either. Even after a run the Doctor was cooler. They couldn’t duplicate the Doctor’s physiology but they’d probably analyzed his scent. She knew they had machines to do that on Earth. From what she knew they sometimes got it wrong but still it proved close enough to fool her at first and that gave him the time he needed to get rid of Jack.

Whatever his intention for her, she had to figure out how to take advantage of him so she could find the Doctor and get them outta here. The clock was ticking! She had to pull her own ruse!

Addressing the still panting A’Dram, she spoke with urgency, “Doctor, shouldn’t we get going? We can’t risk this place by being here!”

“We have time Rose, really we do! Which is good because we have to go back. I just wanted to catch you because I need your help. It won’t take long but it’s important.”

She resisted the urge to ask him what was so important because if the real Doctor asked her she would believe him that it was important and she’d agree without hesitation. Besides, it was exactly what she wanted. She needed in that building to find the proper Doctor. 

“Of course Doctor, fill me in as we go,” she smiled reaching for his hand and they turned back heading towards the building below at a jog.

As quietly as he could, the Doctor crawled through the ductwork. It was clear this building wasn’t built to be a prison. Jack’s diversions had created total pandemonium and he could see no one knew what to do. It made it easy for him to get in and then to pull himself soundlessly up and into an overhead access tunnel he’d spied when he and Rose had been locked up. He was able to move quietly thanks to the sound dampening effect of the duct’s fabrication. Added bonus, they were also reasonably large. Soon he’d accomplished his first objective.

Continuing onward he slowed when he heard voices up ahead. Drawing up to the hatch, he opened it a sliver to better hear their conversation. It was what he wanted to hear. There were four Divergent speaking, sometimes all at once, but all were clearly agitated. Each seemed to have responsibility for an area of the facility and one of them had heard what he’d said about the consequences if Rose brought time to this world. He was relieved Jack and Rose were gone by now or Rose would be at great risk. And he was pleased to hear none of them were happy with A’Dram for not consulting them about a decision that affected all of them. The Doctor opened the hatch and slipped through landing lightly, smiling broadly at them and still wearing his prison tunic.

As they approached the cellblock door, Rose wondered how long A’Dram would maintain his ruse. Probably until he was satisfied she had no means of escape before the reset. Her room to manoeuvre was limited. She had to act quickly. At least she still had the Doctor’s coat and the proper Doctor had his sonic. 

“I hope you don’t mind me wearin’ your coat Doctor,” she panted, jogging alongside A’Dram, “I found it in A’Dram’s quarters and I was too cold in just the tunic.”

A’Dram had slowed their run considerably but he managed to respond with, “It’s okay Rose, you can wear it while you’re cold.”

Maybe they didn’t have much experience with prisoners but no prison she’d been in allowed anyone to keep their belongings. Surely there’d be something in the Doctor’s transdimensional pockets she could use to defend herself. 

As A’Dram approached the door through which she’d escaped he slowed signalling her to be cautious. They slipped through the door as he tightened his grip on her hand and lead her through the cell block. Her eyes flicked from cell to cell and she saw the Doctor hadn’t been recaptured. Most of the staff would have been busy reacting to the explosions and may not know the Doctor was back in the facility but A’Dram knew. The Doctor had not been with her and Jack when she’d escaped. He knew the real Doctor was still in the picture and she felt sure he wanted to settle the score. 

Because A’Dram, as the Doctor, had told Jack to go ahead of them and Jack had used the moonstone in his pocket she worried A’Dram knew they had moonstones. A moonstone was the size of a small stone that clicked apart and snapped together when squeezed. It rested open in the pocket and a simple squeeze took you to your preprogrammed destination. There was a plausible alternative explanation she could offer. A’Dram had no way of knowing their technology.

“Doctor,” Rose asked, “we gonna be long? Jack has the transmat to get to the ship but without him we’re gonna have to hoof it the whole way . Will we have time before the reset?”

She saw A’Dram nod. “Plenty of time Rose, don’t worry.”

Rose hoped her comment would reassure him they didn’t have moonstones. Jack told her that had been important to the Doctor. Whatever the Doctor had gone back to do, at least he had a moonstone to get out of here and nothing to hold him back since he believed she was safely in the TARDIS with Jack. But he’d be trapped here if A’Dram had him searched and found his moonstone. She also knew if she didn’t find the Doctor in time she and this universe would end but at least he’d be safe. 

With a manic grin the Doctor put his hands in the air and proudly announced, “Hello, I’m the Doctor and I am here to make amends for what was done to your people long ago. If you do not act A’Dram will destroy your universe.” 

Summarizing, he explained that millennia ago, a powerful member of his species had developed a device that prevented time operating normally in their universe. He explained what the consequences had been for the Divergence and why it had been done to them. The Doctor also told them he felt it was his duty to set it right. He truthfully and openly levelled with them about the way the device had been programmed. 

Then he offered a solution. He would create a much smaller bubble universe around the device to prevent it from sensing any tampering. Once the device was safely encased, he would start time again by introducing the vortex to their universe. 

Under the circumstances the Doctor also offered them an alternative. He offered to return the Divergence to their home universe, even their home planet if they preferred.

Looking at each of them, he explained, “But there are some hard realities you have to face. Neither option can be done before the reset. I need equipment and time to do complex calculations before I could accomplish the first option and time to arrange the transportation of a planet’s population not to mention creating a safe gateway to this universe in the second option. The last hard reality is we don’t know where the device is. I could find it with equipment that I’d have to acquire and use to scan your planet for a non-entropy generator.”

The Doctor could see they were shell shocked. He stated the obvious. 

“This is a big decision that a whole planet has to make so you need to make a record of this to use post reset to get your people ready to make a decision. I can return soon after the reset if you wish.”

It was a lot to drop on them against the pressure of a rapidly approaching reset. Predictably the bully of the group demanded the others not believe a word he said. It was all a ruse in some other game he was playing and he should be back in a cell. They argued back and forth until the natural leader of the group stepped up and told the bully to shut up.

“Don’t be stupid A’ Brem! The Doctor had already escaped. He didn’t have to come back. He had nothing to gain but recapture and death at the reset.”

Everyone shut up and the leader, named A’Dar, spoke, “Doctor, we will do what you suggest. I believe you. We have a recording of this conversation and will use it to spread the word planet wide after the reset. The program will be set up to automatically repeat around our world. We’ll be ready when you return.”

He shook the Doctor’s hand and added, “Doctor there is no need to wonder what the Divergence will do. We all want to go home, we yearn to go home.”

The Doctor understood exactly how they felt and he nodded his understanding. “You have my word A’ Dar. I will not abandon you.”

Before he could reach under his tunic to squeeze the moonstone in the band of his pants, he fell to his knees as the sound of Rose screaming for his help filled his mind.


	15. Chapter 15

Jack paced the console room waiting for the Doctor and Rose to return to the TARDIS. What was taking them so long? He knew the Doctor would want to stop and check Rose was okay before using the moonstone to return but they should be here by now. He wished he had the Doctor’s time sense as he had no idea what the time differential was between the two locations. Maybe it had only been a few minutes for them. He started typing into the monitor hoping the old girl would tell him.

When he saw the answer his alarm skyrocketed. He knew something was wrong and he cursed himself when it dawned on him he must have left Rose alone with the imposter. It was a long shot he could get to them before the reset but he didn’t hesitate to activate the moonstone to return to the divergent universe. 

He landed in the same spot where he and the Doctor had originally appeared meaning he had a long way to run if he was to get to the facility on time to lend assistance. With no idea when the reset was, he knew he might not make it in time. 

If the Doctor and Rose made it back to the TARDIS, he knew they would come back for him after the reset but if Rose was separated from the Doctor he would not return without her and if she didn’t make it back that meant the divergent universe would be destroyed. He didn’t know what that meant for an immortal like him if he didn’t reach them on time. 

But no point in dwelling on the negative because it didn’t really matter as he might be their only hope. Looking over the terrain, he saw the stone hut and headed there to find the path he’d travelled to the rock outcropping where Rose had sheltered.

Jack sensed the leaden atmosphere and the gathering storm clouds knowing a mother of a tempest was brewing. It was some time off, and probably linked with the coming reset. For the moment he was grateful for the stillness and good visibility. With current conditions Jack’s progress to the stone hut took mere moments. As he slowed to look for the path he’d taken before, he glanced inside the hut and saw something he was compelled to examine more closely.

The ferocity of the storm might have uncovered it but more likely it had been fake Rose. There was a heavy wooden door visible on the ground now that the covering dirt and debris had been removed. Opening it, Jack’s heart leapt with hope. 

Below he saw a metal staircase leading down to a constructed, well lit tunnel of modern construction. Whipping down the stairs he pulled out instruments that verified the tunnel headed straight towards the facility where he expected to find his friends. Judging by the data the tunnel represented a significant shortcut. Racing up the metal stairs he slammed the overhead trapdoor closed. Slid down the ladder and made tracks down the long tunnel.

Rose realized A’Dram was leading her back to his quarters and she steeled herself to fight. With the hand not firmly held in A’Drams, she reached in the pocket of the Doctor’s coat but nothing she could use as a weapon came to hand and a deeper search would attract A’Dram’s attention.

Hoping to startle him, Rose swung around aiming to jam her fingers in his eyes but he was ready for her seizing her by the neck with his free hand and squeezing as he forced her to kneel. It was a kind of relief to see him morph from the Doctor, who would never hurt her, back to A’Dram. A cruel sneer formed on his smooth face and he leaned forward his eyes drilling into hers.

“There is no way your pretty face is going to get you out of this. You’re going to obey me! You’re going to do what I say and you’re never going to see him again,” he hissed and then he cuffed the left side of her face driving his point home and driving her to the floor.

Staring up at him with narrowed eyes, she wondered how his handsome features and his former kindness could have become so grotesque. 

"Not likely!" she stated flicking her hair out of her face as he towered over her. A’Dram looked unimpressed.  
"You are a pawn. You’re nothing of consequence, just someone to be used and cast aside! There is no way trash like you will thwart my plans."

Her hands twitched and she could feel a vein pulsing in her forehead but fuck him if he thought she was gonna crumple into a teary-eyed heap at his feet.

"Ya wanna bet," she demanded?

He was furious with her insolence spitting out, "I intend to use you and discard you. You will serve my needs and I will enjoy you until I decide to get rid of you. Now, shut the fuck up!”

"Like you used and murdered all those people with your parasite virus, you asshole,” Rose spit up at him. “You have no idea how stupid you are. And now you’re gonna murder all your people if you don’t let me go from this universe!” 

“I said SHUT-UP, you bitch!” A’Dram screamed cuffing the other side of her face and wrenching her upward slamming her back against the corridor wall. For the first time Rose suspected her attacker wasn’t just a rebel fighting for his people. Whatever had happened to the Divergence, A’ Dram had gone a little mad. And now the Doctor had interfered with A’ Dram’s grand plan with contradictory warnings.

Although Rose was shaken and wounded, her lip split and bleeding, her face swollen and her shoulder screaming, probably dislocated, she snickered at him, “Ya have no idea how much trouble you’re in do ya? He’s coming for you and I wouldn’t want to be you when he gets here.”

She knew she was in real trouble when she saw the ferocious madness glinting in his eyes. He marched toward her and pummelled his fists into her ribs and mid section. As she slid down the wall succumbing to the assault, he threw open the door to his quarters and dragged her inside by her dislocated arm and she screamed, her calls for the Doctor reverberated through her mind, pleading for him to come for her. 

But she wasn’t a telepath and she knew he wouldn’t hear her screams. He didn’t even know she was here. She groaned as A’Dram dragged her up on the bed and slapped her around until fear muted his rage when she passed out. Then he stopped for fear of killing her and ruining his chance to bring time to his universe. He rolled off the bed, moved to a chair and promptly fell asleep.

Not long after pain drove her to groggy wakefulness. She had been used as a punching bag and her body was shrieking in agony but she forced herself unsteadily to her feet. She should not be moving right now but she needed the loo and she'd have needed both legs broken before she'd ask for A’Dram’s assistance with that. She didn’t even look at him as she moved painfully and slowly into the en-suite. 

She was startled to see a face she didn’t recognize looking at her that was more purple than any other colour. It was of course a mirror and it was her own beleaguered features staring back at her through swollen eyes. Between the wallops given to her by A’Dram, her skin was simply grey. Her nose was a new shape entirely and her eyes, swollen near shut, added to her misshapen face. She tried to recall what had lead to this, how was it she was here and in this state? Her last memory was of the Doctor kissing her. Nothing was making any sense and now she felt sick. Where was the Doctor? Why wasn't he here to explain it all, to shower her in kisses and make her feel better?

She shrieked in pain struggling down onto the loo to pee. Looking up through eyes now almost swollen shut she saw A’Dram watching her from a chair near the bed, smirking his satisfaction. With her last strength she whimpered leaning forward and, with her only functional arm, slamming the loo door in his face.

At that moment the door to A’ Dram’s quarters was smashed from it’s hinges with such force it flew across the room and A’Dram leapt to his feet in alarm. The Doctor stood on the threshold. His face was the picture of dark reckoning.

Burning rage hissed through the Doctor’s body like deadly poison, screeching for release in the form of a violent intent to kill. It was like a volcano erupting; fury sweeping off him in ferocious waves. The wrath consumed him, engulfing his moralities and destroying the boundaries of his fealty to his better nature.


	16. Chapter 16

“Where is she,” the Doctor demanded?

A’Dram knew instantly that he’d underestimated the strength of this Doctor. For the first time he realized he might not make it through a confrontation with him. 

“WHERE IS SHE?” the Doctor bellowed throwing him against the wall.

A’Dram slid to the floor shaking his head trying to clear it and struggling to get up in time to defend himself. 

Looking around the room the Doctor saw no sign of Rose but he saw smears of blood on the floor and bed and it scared him. He would crush this fool if he’d hurt or killed Rose. 

Watching A’Dram approaching him with a glinting knife suddenly unsheathed, the Doctor stood ready. Without time in this universe he knew he couldn’t use time dilation to gain advantage. But he wasn’t worried. 

“Think you’re faster than me, stronger than me?” the Doctor snarled. “Think you can throw that knife faster than I can move? I promise you can’t.” The Doctor began to circle him and A’Dram wondered if he was bluffing about his abilities.

“So come on then and have a go if you think you're hard enough, otherwise, you know what you can do with yourself.” The Doctor taunted him curling his fingers in a ‘come to me motion’.

“You took my Rose and now I am going to demolish you. I will show you every ounce of my power. If my hands break I will beat you with my broken bones until you tell me where she is, until you are dust. You will not survive it. I promise.” 

A’ Dram had no idea what abilities Time Lords had but judging by the black fire in his enemy’s eyes, this Doctor was not in any way concerned that he posed a threat. 

A’Dram feigned left but moved swiftly right hoping to misdirect the Doctor and land a deadly strike. He was shaken to find his opponent right in front of him his grin taunting. The Doctor was making it clear he’d anticipated his move and swiftly and accurately countered it. Again and again he tried to gain advantage but the Doctor was there grinning maniacally and A’Dram knew he would lose. 

But then a painful moan came from the en-suite and the Time Lord’s head snapped towards it. A’ Dram saw his chance and he lunged, the blade glinting cruelly.

Without even turning his head, the Doctor shifted slightly using A’ Dram’s forward motion to curl him into a choke hold, deftly liberating the knife and redirecting the cold knife edge ready to slash A’ Dram’s throat. In seconds A’ Dram succumbed to the chokehold and passed out. The Doctor tossed him aside in his haste to get to Rose.

She had been on the loo but must have fallen. He couldn’t handle what he saw so he fiercely suppressed his raging emotions because he had one job. Keep her alive till he could triage her condition. Taking in the scene he saw the blood she’d excreted in her urine still in the toilet bowl. Studying her with a physician’s eye he saw multiple contusions and widespread oedemas, probable internal bleeding and broken ribs, dislocated shoulder, possible broken jaw and nose, probable rape. 

“Oh Rose,” he wept, “I’m sorry, so sorry.” His beautiful girl was so horribly beaten he couldn’t hold her in his arms without hurting her. He couldn’t even lift her to take her home without first fixing her dislocated shoulder. While the pain would be brief it would be extreme. He entered her mind and quickly shut down her pain receptors. Then he took her arm and quickly jerked and twisted it back into it’s socket. 

This was all his fault. He had wanted Rose, wanted her desperately but he could not deny he’d gloated at the thought of A’ Dram seeing Rose’s fidelity to him, her passion and love for him. She’d said so and it had touched his hearts but his glee had come from knowing his competitor had seen his victory. He’d been the male she’d chosen and he had to flaunt it. His poor judgement caused A’ Dram to beat her to a pulp. How could Rose ever want him again? She would leave him and he couldn’t blame her. 

Jack reached the end of the tunnel and found another metal ladder leading up. Studying his instruments he was somewhere under the facility so he had to be cautious and quiet. Gripping a stun gun he clicked a silencer in place and moved carefully up the ladder, lifting the tunnel hatch just a sliver, intending to identify where he was without alerting non-friendlies. 

Because he was on high alert he took less than a second to take in A’Dram lining up the Doctor’s back with a spear-point dagger aiming to do serious damage. Jack slammed open the hatch startling A’ Dram just enough to affect his throw as the Doctor instantly covered Rose to protect her and Jack took his shot. A‘Dram dropped like a stone as the knife whistled over the Doctor’s back, past Jack’s ear, hit the metal hatch and fell, clanging it’s way down the metal stairway.

Jack exploded out of the hatch, stepping over the Doctor, to his first duty - make sure the enemy is incapacitated.

Satisfied A’Dram would remain out cold for awhile Jack returned to the en-suite taking in the Doctor’s tears and the assault Rose had endured. He was shaken too.

“Doctor, did that prick to this to Rose?”

Nodding, the Doctor brusquely wiped his wet face. “Yeah,” he replied.

“Want me to kill him Doc? I really, really want to kill him!”

“No, it’s not going to change what he did to her.”

“Did he rape Rosie Doctor?”

The Doctor turned to look at his friend, his soulful eyes were tortured and he whispered, “I don’t know Jack.”

Knowing his friend needed help, Jack took charge. “Doc, we gotta get Rosie home where you can fix her up straight away. This time you go first and I’ll follow.”

The Doctor nodded, gently holding Rose to his chest with one arm and squeezing his moonstone with his other hand. Jack stared down at A’Dram wanting to kill him but there was no honour in it and besides the Doctor didn’t want that. Poor Rosie, her recovery would not be as easy as this asshole’s. Jack scooped up the Doctor’s long coat and clicked his moonstone.

He had given her pain relief and sedated her. He’d treated her three broken ribs and her internal bleeding. It was painful for the Doctor to witness the swollen mess that was her face. He determined her jaw and nose had not been broken, probably because A’ Dram didn’t want to permanently mar his prize with fists so he’d slapped her face hard, multiple times, enough to cause the swelling. 

The Doctor decided it would be better to let this aspect of her trauma heal naturally. It would take longer but artificially accelerating healing was fine to save a life but wasn’t the best remedy for her face for cosmetic reasons. Forced healing could sometimes provoke new blood vessels to branch out in new locations. It could change her colouring like the blush in her cheeks and lips. He felt Rose would want to look the way she had been.

Steeling himself for what was to come he set up the scans that would tell him if Rose had been raped? He dreaded what he’d find not doubting for one minute A’Dram would have added to her trauma in this way and knowing it had been his hubris that had provoked him.

When the scan was complete he studied the results. He knew his sperm would have vanquished A’ Dram’s but that would have taken up to five hours. The Divergence sperm should still be in evidence. But only his sperm was indicated. He breathed a sigh of relief. At least he didn’t have that on his conscience.

Turning his attention back to the scan his brief relief was snatched away.


	17. Chapter 17

The TARDIS had whimpered at Rose’s condition when they’d returned. Jack was subdued and worried about what it would do to the Doctor to have to deal with Rosie’s injuries so he offered Owen’s help. But the Doctor had refused because he was drowning in guilt. Of course Jack didn’t know about the ramifications of their joining in the Divergent jail cell nor did he know the Doctor really didn’t like Owen. Seeing there was little he could do to help, Jack hugged him and told him he’d be back in a couple of hours after he checked in with his team.

After he’d sedated Rose and done what he could to minimize her pain, the Doctor sat by her side, holding her hand and running a lock of her hair through the fingers of his other hand. She was pregnant with his child. What were the chances his bloody sperm would be that efficient the first time? Rose was pregnant by him, someone she had every reason to blame for what had happened to her. She would probably want to abort his child and suddenly the onslaught of emotions was too much for the Time Lord to handle. 

Haunted by the harm done to Rose and by what he was about to lose, he shifted his head laying it down on the bed beside her placing her hand on his cheek. He couldn’t help thinking of how good it had felt to have her arms around him while he’d been deep inside her. She’d accepted him and when she’d called his name she had wanted him. She’d clutched him to her as if she couldn’t get enough of him. No one had ever wanted him like that nor given him such pleasure. For the rest of his lives it would be the best thing that had happened to him. 

Jack came often in the following days but no amount of cajoling would convince the Time Lord to eat. Worried about his forlorn state all Jack could do was leave food for his friend and hope he would change his mind. 

He saw the Doctor was feeding Rose intravenously but it had been two days with no signs of waking from Rose. He knew his friend was worried about brain damage. Apparently she had not been raped which was scant comfort considering what had been done to her but he couldn’t help but feel something much deeper was afflicting the Doctor about what had happened to her. 

He always blamed himself when things went wrong but this was different. The Time Lord was in deep despair. Jack hoped Rose would wake up soon because she was the only cure for what ailed the Doctor. 

Finally the TARDIS intervened in the evening of the third day cutting off the flow of sedatives but leaving the regulation of pain medication to the Time Lord. An hour later Rose struggled towards consciousness, confused and groggy, blinking her eyes trying to figure out where she was and what had happened to her. Gradually her last memory coalesced into a bleak and frightening remembrance and she closed her eyes trying to escape it. She’d been in the loo in A’Dram’s quarters waiting for her pain to end when the universe she was in self-destructed because of her presence. She’d accepted that hard reality because there had been absolutely nothing she could do about it.

She narrowed her eyes against the intrusion of the glaring light wondering where it was coming from. How was she alive? For a brief moment she wondered if she was dead. Blinking against the glare, she finally recognized the medical lights of the infirmary. What? She didn’t remember coming here. Was she really here? Who was holding her hand? She did what she always did when she was afraid and called for him.

“Doctor! Doctor!,” she attempted but she was weak and her throat was dry making her call not much more than an anemic croak. 

Suddenly she saw his face looking down at her and she furrowed her brow. He was a mess. Even unshaven, with his hair a wild tempest, he was the best thing she’d ever seen. Clutching his hand she asked, “Is it really you...not him?”

The Doctor nodded, turning and pouring a cool glass of water from a nearby pitcher, then he turned back to her gently lifting her head watching her carefully as she closed her eyes grateful for the cool drink soothing her throat.

“It’s me Rose, not him,” he said softly. “I found you Rose and brought you back to the TARDIS. Jack made it back too. We’re in Cardiff in our universe.”

Tears leaked from her eyes and this time her voice was a little stronger. “I thought I’d never see you again,” she sobbed. 

Holding her hand he bent to her lips, very gently with the softest brush of his lips, he kissed her.

“Me too, Rose. I thought I’d lost you.” 

Rose watched tears slide down his face. He was an emotional wreck but Rose didn’t understand all the reasons why. To her he really looked terrible and she was worried about him.

“Doctor, can you do something for me?” she whispered weakly.

“Anything Rose, anything,” he assured her.

“D’ya think you could get your jim jams on and rest beside me? I mean, if you wouldn’t mind it’d help me...not be...scared and confused. I could ask you about what happened. ‘N maybe we could even have a little somethin’ to eat? Whatever you think is okay and then could ya tell me what happened to me.”

Astonished he stared at her saying, “If I wouldn’t mind? Of course I wouldn’t mind Rose! There’s not one thing I mind about that at all. It would be my pleasure! You sure you’re okay while I go get ready?”

“Maybe just another sip of water before you go? But I’ll be fine. Not like I’m goin’ anywhere,” she explained.

Racing down the corridor the Doctor was like a split personality. On the one hand elated that Rose was so reassured by his presence but, on the other hand, worried that her memories were affected and their eventual return would only delay her inevitable rejection. 

He wasn’t going to tell her about the pregnancy straight away. With the trauma she’d experienced he was worried she might lose their baby. For the moment he didn’t want to pile on another trouble for her to handle. The first priority was her recovery. 

He couldn’t help the electricity that shot through him. Rose wanted him beside her. Maybe she would forgive him. He knew he was playing with fire getting his hopes up. At his en-suite the TARDIS already had hot water running and he ripped off his clothes, quickly showered, washed his hair and shaved. Then he donned his jim jams and raced to the galley. For Rose he chose carefully but he was starving and piled everything he could get his hands on into a large metal pan then he hurried back to the infirmary.

Hustling around the infirmary, laying out a plate for Rose, he stuffed food in his mouth in between making choices for Rose. He kept her plate bland but nutritious. Once again he lifted her head offering her a nutritious, tasty drink he felt would be restorative. He was ecstatic when she smiled at his first choice - a banana fed to her piece by piece. He kept noshing in between feeding her morsels of food until she weakly waved him off, signaling she’d had enough.

Pleased that she’d gotten him to eat and clean up, Rose could see he was feeling better so she felt she could ask him a few questions.

“Doctor,” she began, “can you tell me if I’m gonna get better. I mean what’s the damage and is any of it permanent?”

Wiping his mouth with a napkin, the Doctor pushed aside his food. 

“Of course Rose. The first thing to know is you will fully recover but you have to take it easy for awhile. I’ve repaired everything but there’s no ignoring the trauma you’ve experienced. Right now I have you on pain killers which I’ll start reducing tomorrow but I see no reason you won’t physically recover without permanent damage.”

Taking her hand, his soft eyes level with hers, he continued, “The thing is Rose not only did he beat the hell out of you but you were you exposed to extreme and prolonged stress. It takes a mental toll that we can only assess over time. The most important thing is to talk to me when you have reactions you find uncharacteristic. Promise?”

“‘Ta Doctor,” Rose smiled, “and thanks for lookin’ after me.”

Pleased to see the relief in her eyes he added, “One other thing Rose, I wouldn’t look in a mirror for awhile.” Seeing her look of fear he shushed her gently.

“Rose, he slapped your face vigorously and caused a lot of bruising and swelling. Frankly it’s quite upsetting. I could have forced healing but it might have changed your appearance in subtle ways so I decided it was better to let your face heal naturally. If you want me to change that decision I’m happy to follow your preference.”

The Doctor summarized the rest of her injuries and what he’d done to address them.

“Thank you for savin’ me Doctor, ‘n I agree with what you’ve done to fix me up. How did ya know I was even there cuz I got fooled by A’Dram, disguised as you, and he brought me back but you musta thought Jack ‘n me had gone back.”

“Yeah, I did think you had returned but just as I was about to use the moonstone I heard you screaming in my mind for help.”

“How’s that even possible? I’m not a telepath Doctor?”

“I haven’t the foggiest idea Rose but for the moment I am just grateful I heard you. For now, let’s focus on your recovery and then we can get to the bottom of that mystery.”

Nodding, Rose patted the spot next to her. “I feel kinda tired now Doctor. Can ya stay with me for a bit?”

The Doctor crawled up on the infirmary bed beside her, sighing as he slid in behind her wrapping around her gently. “Nothing I’d rather do Rose.”

Rose hummed in relief closing her eyes feeling safe and protected. Thinking of one last question she murmured, “Why’d ya go back there in the first place Doctor?”

The Doctor was in a little bubble of bliss with Rose back in his arms but he thought now was a good time to answer her question for the reassurance it would provide her.

“I went back to get the recordings of us making love in the cell because I didn’t want you to be upset about it.”

Rose started to cry and the Doctor wondered what he’d done wrong. “Rose, please don’t cry. I thought you’d be happy...why are you not happy?”

“You could have been killed,” she sobbed, “I know what you were trying to do and I appreciate it. I really do but everyone in the universe seeing us shaggin’ is not as important as your life!”

“Shhhh, we’re together now Rose and besides I would have regenerated.”

“You don’t know that Doctor. There was no time there! Maybe it wouldn’t have worked ‘n besides you don’t have many regenerations left ‘n I like this you.”

“I’m sorry I upset you Rose. I didn’t mean to, especially since you should be resting. Let’s talk about it tomorrow?”

Rose nodded and soon they fell asleep. Later Jack came into the infirmary shocked to find left over food everywhere. The Doctor must have been starving. Then he turned and saw the two of them snuggled together on the infirmary bed. Ahhh, that explains it Jack thought. Rose woke up and made the Doctor eat and clean up and now all was right again because she was in the Time Lord’s arms.


	18. Chapter 18

The Time Lord sighed in his sleep, dreaming of Rose entering the console room holding the hand of a little boy, the spitting image of him, and about three years old. Gently Rose pushed the boy towards the Doctor and told him to tell his father the truth. The Doctor fixed a stern look on his face and crossed his arms as the boy reluctantly approached him until he stopped and looked way up at his father’s face.

“TARDI sick cuz of my sock,” the boy declared.

“Explain,” the Doctor ordered.

With a big sigh that made it clear it was going to be a long story, the boy began, “Well, ....foot itchy so I gets shoe off to scratch,” he said looking up at his father to see his reaction, “but sock flies off foot by itself,” he said shrugging and then pointing with an angry scowl at his foot and stamping it as if it was the culprit, “‘n sock flies way down in the TARDI hole,” he explained, holding his little arms as far apart as he could to demonstrate how far it had fallen, “‘n then...’n then,” he said, holding up his index finger before his father could interrupt, “I goes under cuz can’t walk right with one sock and I sees way down in TARDI hole but no sock so musta went in TARDI’s stomach.”

The Doctor knew he was lost if he looked at Rose because in his peripheral vision he could see her shoulders hunching with suppressed laughter. Struggling to maintain his stern facade the Doctor looked down and said, “Have I given you instructions about the console?” 

“Yeah,” the boy sighed tugging at his hair, “not touch console, ‘n not go under,” he said sadly, his little shoulders drooping. 

The Doctor knelt down in front of the boy. “Son, the TARDIS is our home. She looks after us and takes us everywhere we want to go and she feeds us and let’s us go swimming. She gives us everything we need. You know you should not be under the console. Because of your sock, you gave the TARDIS a bad stomach ache for three days til I found your sock and removed it.”

His eyes big and round, giant tears slid down the boy’s freckled cheeks and the Doctor had to look at Rose to have his spine stiffened or he was gonna break and scoop the boy into his arms. Rose shook her head firmly NO.

“Now, young man, I want you to tell the TARDIS you’re sorry and promise her you won’t go under the console again.”

The boy threw his arms around the Doctor’s neck and cried, “I will Daddy!”

Running as fast as his little chucks could manage he hugged the nearest coral strut and proclaimed with all his hearts, “I sorry TARDI, I so sorry I hurt you.”

Finally Rose intervened winking at the Doctor. “Come along then, it’s time for lunch.”

“Mummy,” her son declared, running to her and looking up at her earnestly, “Am not jokin’. Am not kiddin’ ‘n am not playin’ but I need bananas covered in chocolate right away!”

“Rassilon, so do I,” the Doctor declared having had quite enough of the disciplinarian’s role.

As they walked out Rose turned back and whispered to her husband, “Like father, like son...just sayin’!”

The Doctor hadn’t had such an enjoyable dream in a long time and he snuggled close to Rose revelling in the happiness he felt at having a family, a family he could look after and protect. He didn’t want it to end but he sensed Rose was awake. Opening his eyes he saw hers staring at him.

“Hello,” he said with a wide smile. “How are you feeling?”

“All things considered, pretty good,” Rose responded, “were ya dreamin’ just now?”

“Yeah,” he responded, “why?”

“Were you dreamin’ of a little boy who’d thrown a sock inside the TARDIS core?”

Sitting up in surprise he asked, “How’d you know that Rose?”

Slowly Rose sat up facing him, “I don’t know Doctor. All I know is that I had the same dream and not only that but I could feel how you were feeling and I knew what you were thinking. How could that be Doctor?” 

“I can’t be sure but I can make a guess. Because we were safe in the TARDIS and reunited my mind was relaxed. Normally when I’m in my room and my mind reaches out in my sleep there’s no one near so there’s no transference. A telepathic mind is built to reach out when we sleep and because you were near you picked up the projection.”

Rose nodded her understanding and although she wanted to ask more questions about the content of his dream, her instinct was not to press right away so she switched gears.

“Doctor, what happens now with the Divergent universe? I mean, can A’Dram use a moonstone to find me or Mum again?”

“Probably not Rose. I’m assuming he only had one moonstone because his advert said the moonstone had been found. Looks like he got it from the Shadow Proclamation but when he took you he dropped part of it which Jack found. The half we found was used to build the moonstones with which we travelled.”

“Well, that’s good to know but if he got his moonstone from the Shadow Proclamation, how’d he get to our universe in the first place?”

“How indeed! That is a very important question and I don’t know the answer but I still think you’re safe Rose. By now they’ve been through the reset and are busy trying to reacquire their understanding of their situation. I spoke to their leaders who made it clear they all want to go home to their original universe. I have to go back Rose. I promised I’d arrange transportation for them and see them home and I’m going to insist the Shadow Proclamation provide the ships.”

Rose made it clear she was going with him which led to their customary argument about her safety until the Doctor lost the argument, which he almost always did. 

Having successfully sidetracked him Rose returned to the topic she was keenly interested in - his dream. She knew he’d been overjoyed to have a son, especially with her. She’d felt his adoration for his little family, his reluctance to be the disciplinarian because he feared his son would be afraid of him and how proud he was to have her as his wife. Yes, this was the most important thing for them to discuss. 

“Doctor, the little boy in your dream was ours, wasn’t he? He was our son, yes?”

Startled at the hairpin turn in their conversation, he frowned and dodged from looking at her eyes.

Frowning he said, “In the dream, yes.”

Ahhh, clipped short answers Rose thought. Taking a few seconds to think through her approach she asked, “Do you wish you had a family Doctor?”

The question being neutral, the Doctor had no qualms answering, “Sure, sometimes but there are some realities to my life that would make that difficult.”

Rose nodded her head in understanding adding, “That’s for sure but there could be work arounds for you just like there are for regular parents.” Rose noticed the Doctor was acting casual but he was also listening intently.

“Like what?” he asked.

“Well, say we had a child, we would have my Mum to babysit and there’s Jack and Gwen and Toshiko that would do the same.”

“Rose! You’d be okay to leave our brilliant child with other people? What if something happened to him?”

“Would you want to have a family with me Doctor?” she asked softly.

She watched him nod his head slowly and then he looked directly at her and she thought she would cry at the longing in his eyes. “You’re the only one I’d want to have a family with Rose.”

Rose smiled taking his hand in hers. “Doctor, I would kiss you ‘cept for my split lip, but as soon as I heal up look out!”

The Doctor had hidden how important her answer was to him. There was no denying she didn’t seem that upset at all about the idea of having a family with him, in fact she’d seemed quite open to it. He couldn’t contain a dazzling smile he beamed at her. She might have a purplish, black and blue face, streaked with red from blood under the skin, but she was staggeringly beautiful to him.

Just as he was about to tell her about the pregnancy the TARDIS bellowed a mauve alert.


	19. Chapter 19

Scrambling off the bed, the Doctor stopped mid step when he saw Rose moving to follow him.

“Do not even think of it Rose Tyler! You stay right there!” he directed.

“Not a chance Time Lord! I can walk ya know. Disconnect me from this stuff right now or I’ll do it myself!”

Complying because getting to the console room was more important than wasting time arguing, he still grumbled through the few seconds it took to liberate her from the bed. Then, to her astonishment, he scooped her in his arms carrying her as he ran down the corridor to the console room.

Setting her down he hurried to the console, clicked off the unnerving sound of the alert and studied the readouts. Snapping a toggle up, he called out, “Jack, I’m getting a mauve alert from the Shadow Proclamation. Wanna hitch a ride?”

“You bet! On my way Doc,” he confirmed.

Jack showed up within minutes, fully kitted out. As he came through the blue doors, the Doctor slammed down the controls and the great ship dematerialized hurtling towards it’s destination.

“Although we’re not arriving politely this time, you’ll not get far with all that fire power Jack,” the Doctor observed skeptically.

“Yeah, I know but I’ll be making a statement. If they’re in trouble it’ll say we’re there to help and if they’re playing games, they’ll take the obvious weapons and miss what’s hidden.”

The Doctor nodded. Making a statement might be useful he thought!

Taking in Rose waving at him with a delighted smile, Jack winced. “Rosie, ouch...as good as it is to see you up and about, that’s got to hurt,” he said motioning to her face.

“Nah,” Rose said, dismissing his concern, “I know I look like hell but the Doctor fixed me up. I like to think my look will give us leverage with the Shadow Architect since it was her aide that did this. If nothing else it’ll prove she needs to fix her hiring practices!”

Although he muttered in the background the Doctor had to admit Rose had a point. It would rattle the Shadow Architect to see what her aide had done because she hated getting her hands dirty!

“Now you lot, we’re going in hot, as they say on the telly. We’re landing in her office which will cause the Judoon to bristle so hands up the moment you see them. The object is to hear what she has to say. Rose, I’ve preprogrammed the old girl to take you to Cardiff. If you see all is going well then come out and join us. If we get in trouble, like if they try to seize us, you take her to Cardiff and Jack and I will moonstone to the divergent universe and from there back to Cardiff.”

“But it’s a mauve alert,” Rose pointed out. “You’re assuming it’s just a fake-out to get you there?

“The alert could be legitimate, but it could also be a trap!”

Everybody nodded as the Doctor turned back to the console fine tuning the coordinates for landing.

At the grinding sound of the famous blue box, the Shadow Architect rose to stand behind her desk, the picture of practiced control. How she felt was another story. As always she found the Doctor unnerved her. Time Lords were a legendary, ancient and advanced species and the Doctor was all of that and more, not to mention irritatingly presumptuous, always ignoring rules and controls and always master of any room or situation he was in. 

Now she was faced with a threat to their universe and the only person who could fix it was the Doctor but he may well have caused the problem in the first place. Not looking forward to the coming confrontation, she winced as the blue door opened with a squeal that made her cringe, a squeal which the Time Lord had never repaired as long as she’d known him. 

Stepping out, the Doctor followed by Jack, appeared and predictably four Judoon guards stepped forward snapping weapons into position, their commander issuing orders in their rhyming language. Immediately their visitors held their hands high.

“Woah!” the Doctor complained, “you did issue a mauve alert did you not?” The indignation on the Doctor’s face was exaggerated to useful effect when the Shadow Architect nodded to her guards to stand down.

Jack and the Doctor slowly lowered their hands. Jack relaxed into an ‘at ease’ position, allowing his principle weapon to swing downward from where it was toggled to his military vest. 

Studying the situation on the TARDIS monitor, Rose decided it was too early to join the Doctor. She best wait until she knew why the mauve alert was issued before deciding what she should do.

“So what’s the big emergency? Seems pretty normal around here,” the Doctor stated walking over to the Shadow Architect’s desk and picking up objects and examining them with a keen interest.

“Do you mind Doctor?” the Shadow Architect gritted out looking at the object he held in his hand, an ornate box the Doctor had taken off her desk.

“Not at all,” the Doctor replied snapping the box closed and depositing it on the desk pacing around with his hands behind his back as the Shadow Architect leaned over returning the box precisely to it’s proper place. 

“Oh by the way, I did find a cure for the plague in the Denago system,” the Doctor nodded. “Not that I’m looking for applause but a thank you would be nice, hmmm?”

Clearing her throat she stood tall and stated, “Yes, yes, we at the Shadow Proclamation are always grateful for your assistance. As to the emergency Doctor, our universe is at risk and you may be the only one who can figure out how to fix it.”

Whirling around the Doctor said, “No doubt! Love me a mystery! Do tell! I can hardly wait.” he gleefully exclaimed.

Struggling to contain her irritation she explained, “The Kanterra quadrant is exhibiting peculiar disturbances in the fabric of space time.”

“What does the data say?”

“In a nutshell, the scientists say - a loss of entropy.”

Rose watched fascinated because she remembered the Doctor had told her that using the moonstones could allow the non-entropy stuff from the divergent pocket universe to leak into the proper universe. If the Shadow Architect knew anything of moonstones or what they did she sure was good at hiding it. Rose noticed the Doctor intently watching her, no doubt looking for any signs of deception.

“The thing is Doctor, we think we know what is causing the problem. We just don’t know how to fix it.”

The Doctor lit up with excitement, rubbing his hands together gleefully. “Oh do share with the class! What is your theory?” 

Her gaze was neutral but Rose could tell she was enjoying the moment and Rose wondered what was to come.

“Doctor, I’m afraid you stand accused of causing the space time disruption with a moonstone stolen from our secure facility. We must take you into our custody pending our investigation.”

The Judoon snapped back into position

Rose reached for the monitor keyboard and typed an inquiry and a request, touching the console and whispering please to the great ship. She had an idea.

“And who might be my accuser?” the Doctor asked.

“My aide, A’Dram.”

Always having the last word the Time Lord pointed out the folly of her position drawling out, “Pity I am the only one who can fix your problem.”

Then the blue door screeched open again and Rose Tyler stepped into the Shadow Architect’s office not in the mood to take any shite.


	20. Chapter 20

At the screeching sound from the TARDIS door all eyes turned to Rose. Internally the Doctor cursed. Of all times to join them, now was not the time! Still he calmed when he studied her further. She was so very, very clever! She had managed to respect his directions after all.

“Just stop right there Shadow Architect!” Rose demanded. “It is not the Doctor you need worry about. You’ve had one pulled over on ya but not by him.”

The Doctor beamed at his companion standing up to the Shadow Architect even though he knew she was nervous. She was a fighter his Rose and he was proud of her.

“What has happened to you?” the Shadow Architect asked taking in the young woman’s damaged face, this time actually acknowledging Rose.

Rose commanded her attention just by the force of her gaze and stance. She addressed the Shadow Architect forcefully, “Your A’Dram beat the hell out of me but I am not the only victim here. You are a victim of his deception too!”

“Now hold on Miss Tyler, baseless accusations will not....”

But Rose interrupted, “NO! You hold on! A’Dram created the virus he let loose in the Denago system that killed so many people...tell her Doctor!”

“Rose is right Shadow Architect,” the Doctor declared. “The virus was binary which I identified within a day but imagine my surprise when days later the cure didn’t work and it didn’t work because the micro parasite attached to the virus didn’t come from our universe. It had a different atomic signature. It came from the non-entropy universe where A’Dram originates. If you doubt me, the proof will be verified by Doctor Krillim!”

“Thanks Doctor, I’ll take it from here,” Rose declared.

Stepping back the Doctor watched as Rose now easily commanded the Shadow Architect’s unquestioning attention. He was so proud of her!

“Now, let’s review some facts. I met A’Dram for the first time here but earlier that day the Doctor found an advertisement in an Earth newspaper that informed an accomplice the moonstone had been found. When we left here the Doctor took us back in time so I could stake out the newspaper to find out who had placed the ad. It was A’Dram. The Doctor had already left to handle the plague that was intended to divert him.” 

Rose paused to gather her thoughts, pleased to see she had captured the rapt attention of the room. 

“When I shared my discovery by phone with the Doctor, he advised me to get to Jack’s protection until he returned. But A’Dram intercepted me and took me to the Divergent universe, against my will, where he did this to me. He has been using the moonstone for some time and that means the entropy problem originates with him.” 

Rose took a breath, holding up her finger to say she wasn’t finished. 

“And,” she continued, that means you have been harbouring a killer and might be complicit in his actions!”

The Shadow Architect’s composure seemed to crack somewhat in the form of a high pitched voice demanding to know, “Why did he take you to his universe?”

Consistent with the Doctor’s practice of never revealing more than he had to, Rose didn’t want to spill the whole bit about the vortex in her and certainly not the fact the Doctor and Jack had used moonstones. So she told a partial truth. 

“His universe has no entropy, no time, and he wanted to start time there. He seemed to think I had time within me whatever that means. Personally I think he was bonkers from travelling between time and non-time universes. Also I think his interest in me was of a more personal nature and when I would not cooperate with his interest he did this to me!”

The Shadow Architect composed herself, giving Rose an appraising look. “This is a fantastical story, cleverly cast but I would be remiss not to point out there remain many holes in this story not to mention a distinct lack of proof....”

Rose interrupted again with a declarative statement, “I have proof!” She touched the door of the TARDIS and closed her eyes asking the great ship to proceed.

Suddenly, from the lamplight topping the TARDIS, a scene coalesced on the wall of the office they were in. The whole scene of Rose’s capture played across the wall complete with the BBC logo. Steeling herself to convince the Shadow Architect the Doctor in the recording was actually a morphed A’Dram, she was delighted when the TARDIS made it easy for her by projecting an additional segment - a complete comparative analysis of the real Doctor vs the fake Doctor.

“He’s a polymorph?” the Shadow Architect gasped, clearly astonished.

Smirking, the Doctor drawled, “Indeed he is and the implications of that makes the sphincters tighten, doesn’t it?”

Acknowledging the Doctor’s comment reluctantly, the Shadow Architect asked, “How did you return Miss Tyler?”

The Doctor stepped forward and Rose was happy to have him decide how much to reveal. 

“Obviously I had a responsibility to liberate my companion but I could not take my ship to a non-entropic universe given it’s relationship to time. The TARDIS would have destroyed their universe. Luckily A’Dram dropped the moonstone when he took Rose and Jack retrieved it. We used it to travel there.”

“But there’s only one moonstone,” the Shadow Architect reminded everyone as though they were a bit thick. “It had been held here in our secure archives. How has A’Dram been travelling since?”

Jack piped up, “As far as we know he hasn’t been travelling since he dropped the moonstone.”

“Not so,” the beehive-haired leader responded, “I’ve seen him here everyday for the last while,” she observed.

“I suspected as much,” the Doctor opined, “in fact, he could be in this very room, even as we speak!” The Doctor took a slow saunter around the Judoon guards tsking to himself before ending in front of the Shadow Architect studying her features closely and with obvious suspicion.

“That’s enough Doctor! You haven’t answered my question. If there’s only one moonstone how has he been travelling?”

“The answer is obvious,” the Doctor responded. “There must be more than one moonstone!”

With that he reached for the ornate box on her desk, opened it and dropped the contents into his hand and from there into his pocket. “In fact there are five, should be six but one is missing!”

Anyone who knew Jack, knew his casual posture concealed a readiness that could explode with lethal results. Jack had not missed the Doctor’s signal identifying the imposter. He waited, ready.

Clapping his hands loudly, everyone jumped but the Doctor paid no mind. “I have a proposal. I’ve asked my ship to tap into your office security systems. All entrances and departures into this office are recorded. Shall we have a little look see?”

But the Doctor didn’t wait for permission as a new recording revealed the Shadow Architect entering her office, moving to the ornate box, removing something, replacing the box very precisely and then turning and rapidly leaving the office.

Her composure shattered, “But, but that’s not me!” she gasped. “I had no idea those pretty stones were moonstones!”

The Doctor looked at her sceptically enjoying the woman’s sudden insecurity. He believed her but she didn’t know that, not yet. With everyone in the room on edge and everyone in the Doctor’s hands the Shadow Architect once again had to rely on him.

“Doctor, can your ship run a comparison between me and the recorded image to identify the differences?”

The Doctor nodded and several minutes later the images were projected side by side with differences identified. The differences were minute but evident. The Doctor handed the Shadow Architect a note that read.

Dismiss your guard but make sure the commander  
is under surveillance at all times.  
A take-over of the S. P. is underway.

Before she could react a lot of stuff happened. The Doctor snatched the note back. The Judoon Commander headed straight for Rose making a play to get in the TARDIS. Jack shot him in the foot. He fell. Rose disappeared and the TARDIS door slammed shut.

The Doctor yelled, “Brilliant you lot! Well done!”


	21. Chapter 21

All hell broke loose as Judoon reinforcements broke down the office door with weapons drawn. Jack had his hands in the air as did the Doctor, and the Shadow Architect barked at everyone to stand down. Then they all watched the weird spectacle of the Judoon commander morphing back into A’Dram whose murderous gaze was fixed on the Doctor. 

“You’ve ruined everything,” A’Dram screamed.

The Doctor shrugged, flexing up and down on his feet gleefully before quipping, “That’s my specialty and it’s often under appreciated!”

“Lock him up until I’m ready to deal with him,” the Shadow Architect ordered. “And warn the battalion he’s a polymorph so institute appropriate protocols!”

After the ensuing hustle and bustle ended, relative calm was restored although it had to be said the Shadow Architect remained on edge.

On the other hand the Doctor was calm and absolutely chuffed. 

“Will the real Rose Tyler please step out!” he called out facing the TARDIS.

“What...??” Jack and the Shadow Architect asked totally confused.

Rose stepped out of the TARDIS and closed the door, smiling her tongue touched smile.

“That was brilliant Rose! But tell me, how did you manage it?”

Rose shrugged and explained, “I just put my hands on the console and asked the TARDIS for what I wanted and said please.”

Studying her, the Doctor’s eyes narrowed as he realized her face was much improved, much more than it should be for a human and since when could she telepathically communicate with his ship. What was going on with her? He realized he couldn’t delay getting to the bottom of it any longer. Then Jack interrupted his thoughts.

“Rosie, you set up a holographic projection? Bloody hell, that was flawless! I really didn’t know.”

Rose beamed so chuffed her quick thinking had paid off.

“Yes, very impressive Miss Tyler and it has to be said I am grateful to you and your friends for exposing A’Dram’s deception.”

Turning to the Shadow Architect, the Doctor asked, “By what circumstance did A’Dram come to be here?”

“He came highly recommended by a long time member in good standing of our governing council. Unfortunately my previous aide was forced to leave to provide care to a sick family member.”

“So you didn’t know A’Dram came from another universe?”

“No, nor did I know he was a polymorph!”

“Shadow Architect, you must consider the possibility there is a hidden hand at work here. Someone gained A’Dram’s cooperation by giving him what he wanted - the opportunity to bring time to his universe. That ‘someone’ was eager to use the traits of a polymorph to replace you. Our hidden adversary had something to hold over your Council member to get A’Dram recommended and, most likely, caused the illness that provoked your previous aide’s departure.”

Everyone fell silent contemplating the implications. 

“Doctor,” Jack interjected, “whoever this adversary is, they must be the accomplice A’Dram was addressing in his ad. Before this all started A’Dram didn’t have a moonstone so this accomplice must have transported him from the Divergent universe, got him his job here and told him where to find the moonstone and how to steal it. Not many have the ability to travel to another universe and back! But why go to Earth and place the ad at all? I think because the accomplice was there to keep an eye on you, while A’Dram stole the original moonstone. That means the accomplice knew you frequent Earth.”

Nodding his agreement, the Doctor added, “Good piece of reasoning Jack and considering the accomplice needed a way to give A’Dram what he’d promised him, the restoration of time, he needed Rose because she held the vortex within her. Very few people know that but that’s not all is it?”

“No it’s not,” Rose chimed in, “because to keep A’Dram in place so he could assume the Shadow Architect’s position, the accomplice had to get more moonstones so A’Dram could travel and the only way he could get more moonstones was the same way you did Doctor! That’s got to narrow the field on who it is!”

Watching the three friends work together was very impressive and now that the full truth had been revealed about what the Doctor and his friends knew, the Shadow Architect believed them and trusted their intentions. Had it not been for them she would have been oblivious to the conspiracy to overthrow the Shadow Proclamation. She knew the conspirators intended her death and that meant she owed the Doctor and his friends her life and the opportunity she now had to defeat the hidden enemy.

Walking to the Shadow Architect the Doctor requested permission to communicate with her telepathically. With her eager nod he connected, “Ma’am, your office is probably bugged. We have no way of knowing how compromised the satellite is and that means A’Dram is not secure in his cell. With your permission I will have Jack take him to a secure location?” 

Her consent given without hesitation, the Doctor continued, “Shadow Architect, I am leaving for the Divergent universe to arrange the return of their population to our universe and their home planet. It’s a long story but in a nutshell, a Time Lord long ago perpetrated an injustice against them taking them from their home and imprisoning them in a timeless alternate universe. They want to go home and I made a promise to see it done. I need you to harness an armada of at least a thousand large capacity ships so I can bring them home.” 

The Doctor felt her alarm and urged her to think her concerns in words.

“Doctor,” she began, “surely it’s too risky to bring back intelligent polymorphs...I mean, look at the harm A’Dram has done?”

“They’re not bad people even though they’ve experienced colossal injustice. Our universe is full of polymorphs and there are ways to deal with their abilities. Their species are not inclined towards deception. Now, will you help me with the ships?”

“I could orchestrate the armada but it would take weeks because the Shadow Proclamation has to go through official channels. As for our fleet, most are deployed and those currently stationed here are not sufficient to your needs. BUT, I have an idea that might work. There is a huge armada of large fast interstellar ships currently moving your cure throughout the Denago system.” The Shadow Architect smiled. Despite her reservations about his plan she felt good she could help him.

Continuing her telepathic communication she added, “Doctor, thank you for identifying this hidden danger. Imagine what crimes could be committed with an intergalactic law enforcement agency at one’s disposal. It’s frightening to contemplate but now we fight back and Doctor, I can assure you, I am not without my own resources and I know I can count on you.”

Nodding, the Doctor broke the connection. In due course Jack left with A’Dram under his firm control and no one was the wiser save the Shadow Architect and the three friends. The Doctor called Doctor Krillim who offered the fleet without hesitation, assuring the Doctor not one ship would refuse because of their gratitude for what he’d done to save them. Doctor Krillim needed seventy-two hours to coordinate all the ships to the agreed coordinates. 

Rose sat happily on the console bench watching the Doctor work feeling quite hopeful. It was a different matter for the Doctor as he considered the identity of the hidden hand attempting to subvert the Shadow Proclamation.

Finally the Doctor turned to her and said, “Now, Rose Tyler, it is time to have a much closer look at you.”


	22. Chapter 22

They had some time before they had to be at the coordinates to meet the rescue fleet. The Doctor turned from the console to face her.

“Rose, I’m going to go back in time to an hour after Jack and I left your mother who had just witnessed your capture on telly - not to visit mind, but for you to call her. Wouldn’t be right to leave her worrying.”

Rose was unaware her Mother had seen her captured and was eager to talk to her but despite her reassurances she was still having trouble convincing Jackie she was okay and to prove she was with the Doctor. 

Finally the Doctor took the phone and glibly noted, “It’s me Jackie. Plague sorted, Rose rescued, now we’re moving a large population back to it’s home world and stopping a takeover of the Shadow Proclamation so things are back to normal and we’ll be there for supper.”

“Now, you listen to me smarty pants,” Jackie snarked, “How do I know you’re the real Doctor?”

“Because only a Time Lord can fly a TARDIS! Look!” The Doctor held up the phone so Jackie could see the console carefully avoiding putting Rose in the frame knowing Jackie’s eagle eyes would spy the faint remnants of bruising on Rose’s face. 

“I have to admit it was a shrewd question Jackie. Satisfied now?” the Doctor asked. 

“Yeah alright then but I know you’re not tellin’ me the straight goods ‘n most likely you and my Rose have been gone gawd knows how long...but...well, I do appreciate you rescuin’ my little girl ‘n not leavin’ me waitin’. Be safe and I’ll get somethin’ in for supper!”

“You’re welcome Jackie.”

“Oh my gawd Doctor, if, if Mum had been waitin’ this whole time to hear from me...I didn’t know she’d seen me taken on the telly. Thank you for thinking of it. It would have been so cruel to Mum.”

“My pleasure Rose. Now, I have to figure out what’s going on with you.” 

He left the console moving in front of her knees where she sat on the console bench. Seeing the concern in his luminous eyes Rose felt compelled to reassure him. He seemed so worried.

“Doctor, I’m okay yeah, I am. In fact I feel kinda good to be honest.”

“I never want to see you like that again Rose,” he whispered, “all broken, in agony. I just....I thought you were gone. I thought I’d lost you forever.”

Seeking to reassure him she reached out pulling him between her knees resting her hands on his hearts and looking up at him. “I’m still here Doctor livin’ the life I want to live, here with you in the TARDIS.” Rose could see he had something on his mind so she rested her head on his chest to give him time to work up to it.

“Rose,” the Doctor began with halting words, words difficult for him to say, “when we were together.....was it...so...intense because of the unusual circumstances or was it something more? Would you....would you want to be with me again maybe?” 

Rose smiled against his chest. Gawd this beautiful alien, always larger than life, always in charge but so unsure of himself when his hearts were involved. She knew how difficult this was for him and how much courage it took to expose himself so openly. She looked up at him.

“Doctor, yeah, ‘course I want to be with you...” she began.

The Doctor waited for the ‘but’ .

“And I always wanted to be with you, the part of you that’s male I mean. We might have been in a cell but I’ve not been able to think of anythin’ else since!” she assured him.

“Really?” he said with a smile like bright sunshine. Rose nodded up at him mischievously.

He scooped her into his arms swinging her back and forth. Then he whispered in her ear, “Rose Tyler, will you....will you bond with me?”

“I’m not sure what that means,” she giggled, “but I like the sound of it so I’m gonna say yes!” she assured him.

Th Doctor was a full body hugger and Rose closed her eyes and enjoyed the wonderful feel of being in his arms, of being cherished by him.

“It’s my people’s equivalent of marriage Rose. You sure?” he whispered.

“Absolutely sure, Doctor. No hesitation at all!. And it’s not like I don’t know what I’m getting into, ya know. Don’t think I don’t know my future includes jail cells and bananas in bed!”

“Oi,” the Doctor chuckled, “bananas are good for you Rose, major source...”

“Yeah, Yeah, I know, major source of potassium blah, blah, blah...”

The Doctor was thrilled and set her on the bench and sat beside her with his arm around her. He couldn’t stop smiling.

“So,” Rose said, “before you explain bonding to me can ya tell me what’s got your knickers in a knot? Why’d ya want to look into what’s going on with me? I mean I seem to be healin’ okay.”

Reaching over and running his thumb over her plump bottom lip he said, “That’s what’s got me worried Rose. Don’t you remember your split lip? Mere hours ago you couldn’t kiss me because of it. Now it’s completely healed. Not only that but many of your bruises are healing much faster than they should for a human.”

“Oh, I guess that’s a little weird init?” Rose agreed. “So whatcha wanna do? Tests or somethin’?”

“Well, I was thinking we should bond first, if you agree,” the Doctor said, the hope clear in his eyes.

But Rose was puzzled. She had a question but didn’t want him to think she was back tracking so she took care to phrase her question carefully. “It’s not that I don’t want to Doctor but I’m curious about something. See I’ve never known ya to put any concern ya have about my health before anythin’ else so I’m wondering why the urgency ‘n second, is there some kind of ceremony involved with bonding? If it’s like a wedding maybe my Mum should be there ‘n maybe Jack ‘n Mickey?” she explained.

Nodding, the Doctor hastened to explain, “Of course Rose, I can explain by answering your second question first. Bonding is a private ceremony, the joining being a private act between the couple. But sometimes, after the joining, there was a celebration with family and friends and I’d be happy to have such a ceremony on Earth after our bonding,” he explained delighted to see Rose nodding up at him agreeably.

“As to the health question,” the Doctor continued, “bonding is connected to your health. When we bond my connection to your mind will allow me to ‘see’ your physiology. I will know what’s going on with you.”

“Is it gonna be like in the jail cell? Is it gonna make me bonkers for you like before?”

Smiling the Doctor purred, “I sure hope so.”

“Okay then, let’s do it,” Rose stated boldly.

“Aren’t you worried about me permanently in your mind?”

“Nope!” Rose said dragging him down the corridor to her room.

“I thought telepathy ‘creeped you out’?”

“That was before I knew you well, and before we had sex silly.”

“Oh that’s good to know,” mused the Doctor.

Considering how well Rose had reacted to everything so far he thought it would be best to strike with more good news, while the iron was still hot. 

“Rose, I have more good news I forgot to tell you,” he announced.

Rose was still dragging him towards her room and said, “Oh yeah? So far it’s been great news so go on then, let me hear it,” she chirped happily glancing back at him with a smile.

“You’re pregnant!” he announced happily.

It didn’t go like he expected.

Rose stopped dead in her tracks, pulled away from him and said, “l’m what?”

He couldn’t help but notice how pale she was and he had the sinking feeling he’d misjudged things badly. “You’re pregnant Rose. I think it’s wonderful.”

Rose started to sway and he was afraid she might fall so he lifted her into his arms continuing on to her room. When they got there she ordered him to put her down and she barred the door to her room. 

The Doctor studied her and knew he’d bollocked everything up when he saw tears in her eyes.

“Don’t cry Rose, please don’t cry! What’s wrong?”

“You FORGOT to tell me I’m pregnant! You only want to bond with me cuz you got me up the duff. It’s not about me it’s about your child.”

Then she went in her room and slammed the door in his face.


	23. Chapter 23

The Doctor sank to the floor with his back to her door. He could hear her crying and he felt terrible. He would wait as long as it took for her to open the door. There was no one more important than Rose Tyler.

Finally Rose opened the door and the Doctor fell backwards looking up at her. His brown eyes, troubled and forlorn, Rose couldn’t help remember the many times she’d felt herself drawn to their fragile loneliness. 

“Well,” she said, “ya might as well come in.”

Springing to his feet he nevertheless less moved into her space tentatively, not sure what to do with himself.

Rose sat on the side of her bed motioning him to take the chair in front of her.

The Doctor watched her intently, eager to follow her lead. She sighed several times and he saw her lip tremble like she might start to cry again but eventually she seemed to steady.

“Did you ask me to bond with you because you got me pregnant or because you want me?” Her voice was small and weary.

“Rose,” he replied, softly drawing his voice over her name like a caress, “I told you. You are the only person with whom I’d want to have a family.”

“Yeah, but that doesn’t count cuz ya already knew then I was pregnant.”

“But Rose, you said you could feel what I was feeling during my dream. You must have felt how important you are to me and what you mean to me.”

Rose stopped to think of what he said. She remembered his dream and she knew it had to reflect his true feelings. After all he’d been sleeping, his feelings unguarded. 

Rose nodded but she was still withdrawn and listless.

“Rose, don’t you know what you mean to me? I fear the night because you leave me and sleep and then I wait and wait til morning when you wake and I see your face again.”

Rose slowly raised her head listening to his every word  
.  
“My life revolves around you and I’ve never been happier except when I fear, fear I’ve disappointed you, fear I’ve let you down. And then I had you wrapped around me and I was drowning in pleasure and sensation and acceptance. I decided in that cell I could not live without you and no matter the personal cost to me because of our different life spans, I was going to ask you if I could bond with you. I did not know then you were pregnant.”

Rose was listening to him carefully. He never said he loved her with words like most blokes would. She knew lots of blokes were not above using the words just to get in yer knickers but she knew the Doctor wouldn’t do that. The Doctor didn’t say those three words because he was not conventional and not an Earth man. But he was a man of honour. He spoke from his hearts and his love for her was woven through his beautiful words.

“I’m sorry Doctor,” Rose said haltingly. “Guess I threw a proper nutty. I do get over them in time but, well, in my defense it’s a lot to take in yeah? First I have incredible sex with you, then I get beat up and now there might be something wrong with me, then you ask me to bond with you and now I’m pregnant. I mean all within twenty-four hours! It’s a lot to have on my shoulders, all at once, ya know? I’m just having trouble processing it all but I know one thing for sure,” she sighed taking his hand in hers.

“What Rose, what?”

“I love you and I want this bond with you,” she said with conviction. Then holding up her hand she continued, “Fair warning Doctor I haven’t come close to processin’ bein’ pregnant so there’s bound to be another nutty.”

The Doctor’s world had light again and he pulled her onto his lap. “You’re entitled to a nutty. I’ll be ready with chips Rose. Although it has to be said we’re going to have to focus on a healthy diet now.”

Rose nuzzled into him acknowledging how afraid she was but the Doctor assured her she was not going to be alone and he would be with her every step of the way and he couldn’t wait to be a parent with her.

“I’m not ready yet to even get used to being pregnant Doctor. I mean we just got together and we only had sex once. I want more sex, lots more sex before I’m as big as a house and feel too ugly to have sex!” she whined. “And then, and then...when I’m a Mum I’ll be too tired to have sex. It’s not fair!”

Chuckling the Doctor squeezed her to him his voice rumbling, “Oh me too Rose, I want to be with you all the time and when your womb is round with our child, I will want you even more! And when you’re tired I’ll be sure you get naps while I teach our child. It’ll be fun Rose. You are going to love it!”

Rose believed him because it would be just like him to look forward to being a parent with the enthusiasm he approached any new adventure. But she didn’t have much time to think about it when suddenly he stood, lifting her in his arms and placing her on the chair. He knelt before her. Somehow she was sure this was the beginning of the private ceremony between them. Unconsciously she pulled down her hoodie and straightened her hair hoping he would know she saw what was to follow as the most significant event of her life. 

“Rose, my oath to you is one of faithfulness and unfailing loyalty to you. My mind, hearts and my body will shun all others save you for all my lives. This I swear.”

Rose didn’t think she was imagining the goosebumps she felt at the power of a Time Lord’s oath. She just knew this oath was something so important to him it might even be written in the stars.

Sensing him waiting for her words she blinked to stop the tears, afraid her words wouldn’t be grand enough to fit the importance of the moment. She fell under the spell of his eyes and said to him. “I love you and I always will. I promise to be there for you. As long as I live no other will take your place in my heart.” 

Then she reached for his trembling hands and put his fingers on her temples. He filled her mind and she knew his fire for her. 

He was so glorious. So big in spirit, so joyful to be with her, such wonder at her love for him. She discovered a lifetime of endless bounty in him. She knew he had hidden the darkness from her and it made her conviction to help him carry that burden ever stronger. Then it dawned on her she was in his mind! She didn’t think she could do that but he must have made it possible.

Rose heard his words in her mind telling her they were permanently together now, their minds forever connected. They were permanently bonded. He’d discovered wondrous things about her that were beyond his wildest hopes but he would explain them later.

“I want to give you pleasure Rose, to hear your heart thundering, to know what makes you shiver, and to learn what satisfies you.”

She already had butterflies in her stomach just at the sound of his honeyed purr. Then he asked her.

“Is that alright Rose? Do you want to be with me?”

The power of his focus on her was making her squirm with anticipation so she looked into his dark eyes and nodded. 

She watched him flick the button on her jeans open and shimmy them and her knickers off. He lifted her legs up over each arm of the chair completely exposing her to his intense scrutiny. At first she was self-conscious until she felt his hearts pounding. He was excited by looking at her sex. The Doctor never did things by half and she realized he wanted her complete surrender to him. She began to feel more at ease, exhilarated even. His breath and tongue were teasing down her inner thigh making her stomach flip flop with anticipation. 

Reassured by his need to pleasure her she let go of the tension and sank into the plush chair, her breath hitching suddenly when she heard and felt his wet tongue swirling and teasing her sex. 

Through his eyes she saw how wanton she looked to him with her thighs splayed, her sex exposed and her eyes half-lidded with pleasure. It stimulated and excited him. The licking sounds filled her ears and were so erotic they tore the keening sound of her pleasure from her lips. 

Then he spread her labia and focused on her bundle of nerves, the tip of his tongue relentlessly driving her towards release until she stiffened upwards, the muscles in her thighs and her tightened ass thrusting towards his mouth, begging his talented tongue for more. As he twirled his tongue and titillated her bud she pleaded for him not to stop. She had never felt such pleasure and suddenly her muscles began to spasm and she gurgled her explosive release. 

But he was not finished. He was drunk with his need for the release he had denied himself when she’d cum. He pulled her up and held her to him, kissing her deeply and she thought she would faint at the power of his need to have her. She clung to him afraid she would fall. Her hunger for him was no less after her orgasm and she shook at the fire he ignited in her.

When he led her behind the chair she followed meekly and obeyed willingly when he bent her over the chair. Again she was fully exposed to him and there was such freedom in knowing he was utterly entranced, unable to look away. She heard him rumbling behind her drinking in the sight of her ass and golden legs. Heart, mind and body she was surrendering to him and he to her.

She heard him panting as his hands circled her buttocks and then she heard his zipper open and his trousers drop so she turned and saw him, his raging, weeping length fully exposed. Gawd he was gorgeous and she wanted him again and again. She felt his breath on her back and the fire in his mind. It was a relentless, roaring need to thrust, to pound into her. She wanted him to let loose. Widening her stance, she tilted her hips up showing him her swollen pink labia and she filled his mind with her madness for him. 

She felt the second he broke. Slamming into her heat, a strangled groan of pleasure escaped his lips as Rose’s head snapped up and she keened with the thick fullness of him. Every couple of thrusts he pulled out of her tight wetness fully taking himself in hand and sliding his length through her labia then back and forth over her clitoris. His groan of pleasure was pure pornography.

Her heart was pounding as his hands gripped her hips and his powerful thrusts drove her up onto her tiptoes. His acceleration to release had her wailing. His climax was spectacular and it hit her too, momentarily blinding her and buckling her knees. But he caught her. Still deep inside her he straightened her against his body and then, with an arm around her waist, he manoeuvred them around the chair and into her bed still firmly inside her. It was yet another Time Lord ability they both enjoyed as Rose was still clenching around him.

“You’re everything to me Rose and now we belong to each other. I’m not alone anymore.”

Rose squeezed his length and murmured, “I love you Doctor and I always will.”

Although they slept peacefully and soundly. Rose had said she wanted more sex and the Doctor felt it was an important duty of a bond mate, a husband. Therefore he made sure he did not disappoint her as the night passed. Truth be told he didn’t mind the duty at all. He was all in!

The Time Lord would no longer be alone during the long nights. Rose Tyler would be with him.


	24. Chapter 24

Rose marvelled at her new Doctor. Maybe it was normal behaviour for a Time Lord in a bonded relationship but he was suddenly more open and naked whenever he could get away with it. When they were together they often needed food afterwards. He was the first to volunteer so Rose could see his bum when he left the room and his dangly bits when he returned with the tray. Truth be told he was rather magnificent to see and he knew it too judging by all the preening but that wasn’t what astounded Rose. It was his outlook. He did not take chances with their relationship. He asked questions and used their bond to make sure he understood her views and feelings. 

Yes he applied his natural curiosity and exploratory nature to their astonishingly good sexual chemistry but it was his new focus on the intimacy of their relationship that she noticed. It was like he wanted their whole relationship to fully develop, not just the physical aspects but their hearts and minds too. The Doctor wanted them to be epic soulmates. Rose knew he felt responsible, as her bond mate, to satisfy all her needs. She loved that devotion from him and was eager to reciprocate but since they had just bonded, she was still focused and eagerly receptive to the mind blowing sex.

On the second day at breakfast he was in a serious mood and explained to her why she had healed so quickly. Taking her hand he told her that when she took the vortex into herself to save his life, her sacrifice had changed her in significant ways. Not only had she left ‘Bad Wolf’ clues throughout history to protect him but the vortex had made her a telepath and given her an extended life span. 

“Rose, as delighted as I am about your telepathic abilities because you’ve quite literally made me whole again, I have to tell you a long life is another matter. As the centuries pass, well, the weight of it can be crushing. You can tire of the forms of your life, even of each other.” Watching her carefully, the Doctor was alert to any clues of her feelings about his revelation.

“No,” she disagreed, “it won’t be like that for us Doctor. I don’t know how I know that but it might be Bad Wolf, I think.” Rose paused knowing he was skeptical.

“We’re not gonna grow tired of it all and we’re not going to tire of each other and I know why.” She saw him listening intently.

“See,” she started, “the universe is like billions and billions of years old yeah and there is so much more to discover and we are explorers. We are never gonna tire of all the wonder and we won’t ever tire of seein’ the splendour of it all through each other’s eyes and,” she added, looking him directly in his eyes, “we are never gonna tire of visiting our children, our children’s children and so on because that’s practically a whole other universe. Don’t ya think Doctor?”

“Oh yes!” the Doctor shouted, grabbing her up into his arms. He shared with her mind his true name and he felt Rose’s awe and her understanding of it’s significance.

Rose also knew he was only now giving her his true name because of her positive reaction to a long life with him. If he’d sensed she felt trapped by that long life she’d acquired trying to save him, she knew he intended his true name would die with him and never live with another. 

You could lose track of time in the TARDIS and they’d been so wrapped up in each other she almost forgot she was pregnant. She didn’t know where he’d found the time but he presented her with an elaborate journal he’d made for her to be the story of their new family with their names and photos, a diet plan and menus for her pregnancy, lists of preparations they had to complete, a section for mementoes, a section on names they’d considered for their child, another on their child’s development and so much more. Rose was gobsmacked but she knew he wanted a record of how they’d prepared to welcome their baby and she couldn’t help but sob when she threw her arms around him feeling joy, for the first time, she was having his child. 

The Doctor waited as long as he could because he really didn’t want to leave his perfect, idyllic paradise where his mate loved him and they looked forward to the birth of a child. For him every moment was precious but he’d made a promise to help the Divergent people return home so reluctantly he raised the matter with Rose.

“Rose, I have to leave briefly. I need to make sure the Divergence are organized and ready for the arrival of the fleet. I won’t be long...probably a couple hours. If I need more time, I’ll let you know what’s going on,” he said tapping his temple. “Then I pop back briefly to program a safe opening to their universe for the ships to use. Okay?”

Rose looked a little panicked but she knew she had to stay. They couldn’t leave the TARDIS alone in open space.

“I know I shouldn’t want to stop you Doctor. I mean I know it’s the right thing to do but I’m scared too. What if something happens? I mean everything is different now.”

“Yeah,” the Doctor smiled. “it is but I’ll be alright Rose. A’Dram won’t be there and the Divergence want to leave. They need me for this operation so I’m not expecting trouble. And you’re going to be busy Rose Tyler. You’re going to coordinate the ships at this end. There’s a list of ships on the monitor with name, call codes and capacity information. You’ll be responsible for sending the ships through the entry coordinates. Okay?” 

Rose was relieved she’d have an important job to do because it would keep her from fretting during his absence.

“Okay Doctor. I can do that but if I don’t hear from you I’m calling Jack so you better keep me in the picture ‘kay?”

“Come here Rose.”

She threw her arms around him and he kissed her. “I’ll miss you Rose Tyler!” She sighed and then he was gone.

Suddenly the console room seemed silent and lonely and she felt quite unnerved by it. He’d only just left but she couldn’t help but wonder if she’d misjudged something important. How had the Doctor endured so long alone in space. His companions helped she knew but they all left or died leaving him alone, grieving and standing at the console staring at the next century and wondering how he could cope. It would drive a person quite mad. Had she been too quick in brushing off the effect of long life? She felt a tickle in her mind.

“Oi,” the Doctor called, “steady-on Rose. I was always quite mad. You’ve made me better. I think you’re right Rose. We’re going to stride across this universe together with our children. There’s nothing like seeing life through the eyes of a child. It’s all new again. You’ll see Rose. We’re going to be fine, just fine. Now you get to work. You’re the traffic cop for the armada.” 

“Are you okay Doctor?” Rose called out with her mind.

“I am. Just sitting down to coordinate with A’Dar. He’s a good person Rose. Truth is this part is the tedious bit. It’s akin to running a very large bus company.”

“I’m okay Doctor. I’ll be ready.”

“That’s my girl!”

“Doctor?”

“Yes, Rose.”

“Thank you Doctor. You’re going to be a good bond mate.” Rose felt his presence when she felt his arms around her, although he was a universe away. This telepathy thing was amazin’!

The Doctor was right. It was a fairly tedious affair but she took pains to carefully acknowledge each ship as it arrived. Then she recorded their arrival and informed each ship they would be told when the armada was complete. Afterwards they would start receiving orders and travel coordinates. 

Then the Doctor popped back with a thumbs up, did whatever he did to create the entry corridor between the two universes and provided the TARDIS with the entry, docking and destination coordinates. As Rose continued to acknowledge arriving ships the Doctor resorted the list into groups, each containing large, medium and small ships so they could all fit at the destination hangers for rapid boarding and departure. They worked together like pros. When the time came the TARDIS would transmit instructions and associated coordinates. Satisfied all was in order the Doctor popped out with a wave to Rose.

Rose asked the TARDIS to pipe her through to all the ships. She explained to the now complete armada how the operation would unfold. At the end she took great pains to thank them all for helping the Doctor rescue and return a people taken and trapped long ago.

She’d just signed off when the TARDIS was hailed and she responded to it. When the conversation ended she reached for the Doctor.

“Doctor,” she called with her mind, “you’ve got to return right now!”

“What’s wrong Rose?” he asked with alarm.

“Just come!” she implored.

The Doctor moonstoned back in a panic. 

Rose was standing by the blue doors. “Look!” she ordered.


	25. Chapter 25

His hearts pounding, the Doctor rushed to join Rose at the blue doors wondering what in Rassilon’s name was happening. Peering into open space his mouth dropped open in surprise. Two thousand, heavy cargo, rapid transport ships, were arrayed across the starry canvass of space, each ship one kilometres from the next and illuminated by their running lights, as they spun slowly in hypnotic barrel rolls.

“What are they doing? Why aren’t they in formation?” the Doctor asked clearly confused, and more than a little exasperated, grabbing his hair in frustration.

“Watch,” Rose replied.

Suddenly the black velvet expanse erupted into bursting arrays of light spinning off the ships in brilliant exploding colors, the effect made more spectacular by the light vortexes rippling off each ship created by their barrel rolls.

“What are they doing?” the Doctor asked again, completely perplexed. “I need to hail them. I don’t know what it means.”

Rose grabbed his hand to prevent him from heading to the console.

“Steady on Doctor. This amazin’ display is a thank you for all the people who lived because of your cure.”

The Doctor went quiet, gobsmacked at their tribute. Rose stood beside him with her arm around his waist. She was proud of him. Sometimes you just got used to all the amazing things the Doctor did. Even she and the few others that knew him well didn’t always appreciate his miracles. Worse still, they’d come to expect them as a matter of course. Although they didn’t intend it, they were, in effect, just putting more pressure on him. 

She had to admit this ‘thank-you’ was way over the top. She was tickled pink all these people saw fit to give him a spectacular sign of gratitude and respect. No matter the urgency of their situation, she was going to make sure he got his well deserved few moments to feel the grand gesture of their thanks.

Finally Rose interrupted softly, still staring entranced at the silent display of wonder, “You saved so many lives Doctor. I’m sorry I’ve gotten so used to your miracles. ‘S not fair really, just expectin’ ya to do more. You deserve this recognition and so much more.” She squeezed his hand.

Watching the colors from the ships kaleidoscoping over the planes of her face, he was reminded Rose was just a beginner, new to telepathy in a bonded relationship. She didn’t know he could feel her regard for him and her wonder at all he did. Nor did she know what a miracle she was in his eyes.

He didn’t try to explain. He just nuzzled her close to him and shared her warmth watching the spectacle before them with no need for words.

But the time came to get on with it and Rose revealed what she’d learned. 

“I’m afraid I have some bad news. See the ginormous ship closest to us?” she asked, pointing it out. Even though the armada was distant it was hard to miss given it’s size.

“The ship’s captain sent a message they’ve discovered a much smaller ship hiding in their exhaust emissions. She says it could just be a do-gooder wanting to help, maybe just a ship disqualified from the armada by their small size. She didn’t want to contact them incase they’re not. She’s asking for your orders.”

Still staring into open space a bit chuffed at the amazing tribute the Doctor gradually turned to her with a slightly mad smile on his face.

“Ahhh, that would be the ‘hidden hand’, now the hidden ship!” the Doctor cackled. “Tell the good Captain her hitchhiker is not a do-gooder but for the moment let it be and just keep an eye on it.” He turned and raced to the console. 

Now it was Rose’s turn to stand gobsmacked with her mouth open. Then she closed the blue doors hurrying to join him. 

The Doctor gave instructions to the TARDIS intended as his response to the Armada’s tribute. Then he swung the monitor around so Rose could see that response. As the great ship spun in the blackness, she emitted enormous swaths of multicoloured light prisms from her rooftop lantern that sliced through space for 10 parsecs in all directions. 

It was a sight to behold and Rose ran to the blue door to see the spectacle up close in all it’s splendour but the TARDIS warned the Doctor who barked out, “No, Rose. Don’t!”

“What is it?” Rose asked.

Amazed that he’d warned her in time, which hardly ever happened, he explained, “The TARDIS is warning me the hidden ship has changed it’s orientation bringing itself into alignment with us. I don’t know what it’s doing because I don’t know it’s capabilities. Sensors are limited because of the good Captain’s ship emissions . It’s also using cloaking technology I don’t recognize and that’s saying something. The old girl is not taking any chances with you, or her new little passenger, being exposed to any risk.”

“Ahhh, that’s so sweet,” Rose crooned, rubbing her hand against a coral strut.

The Doctor grumbled about the ship being her favourite and how come she never obeyed him with the same fervour!

“I just wanted to see her getting a chance to show off what she could do. I bet it would have looked spectacular in open space,” Rose enthused.

Smiling at Rose, the Doctor looked up. “Oh yes, the old girl still puts them all to shame Rose. She’s projecting her display ten parsecs in all directions.” the Doctor proudly stated while he stroked the console affectionately.

Suddenly the ceiling of the console room warped and shimmered into transparency as the TARDIS permitted her two passengers, staring overhead in wonder, to see all of her artful display.

But the Doctor had a lot on his plate and soon he clapped his hands together and moved back to the console, changing, yet again, the order of entry to the alternate universe. Now the flagship with the hitchhiker would be the last ship in the last group to enter the transit corridor between universes. Then he activated the cueing instructions to all the members of the armada. 

He calculated it would take 3 hours, twenty-three minutes and forty-two seconds for all the ships to manoeuvre into their assigned positions ready for entry directions. He had time. 

Opening coms the Doctor called out, “Captain Luka, are we clear on the required manoeuvre?”

“Looking forward to it Doctor. Just give me the signal and it will be done!”

“It’s going to be tricky Captain. Can your ship handle the hull stresses?”

“I wouldn’t have said I could do it if I could not! My ship may be large Doctor but he dances under my firm hand. Fear not. He’s not named Infinity Dancer for nothing, We will not let you down!”

Smiling, the Doctor hoped he could meet this Captain Luka with the booming, confident voice. She was poised, assured and he bet she knew each and every inch of her ship and all its quirks. He also knew no one would offer her the captaincy of a flagship of its size, capacity, armaments and cost unless she was the best of her breed.

“I meant no insult Captain. He’s a proper ship with an able, talented Captain. Thank you Captain Luka. I look forward to meeting you at the other end. Be safe!”

“Doctor,” she hailed back, “my mate, my brother and my sister owe their lives to you. I will do this because I owe it to you but, know this Sir, I don’t consider it anywhere near enough for what you’ve done for me!”

Checking the cueing progress, satisfied it was on track he made another console adjustment.

“Jack,” he called, “you ready?” 

“Yep,” Jack answered.

“And is your guest appropriately softened up?”

“Of course Doctor. We can be there in ten minutes.”

Turning to face Rose he took in her shocked expression.

“What?” the Doctor asked.

“Did Jack torture A’Dram to find out who the ‘hidden hand’ is?”

“Rose!,” he admonished. “I would never countenance that and I trust you don’t think I would.” Flexing up on his toes and back down, looking quite satisfied with himself, he chortled, “I merely suggested to Jack if A’Dram wasn’t cooperating he might consider pouring BBQ sauce over him and seeing if he could escape before Myfanwy got him!”

Rose laughed heartily, slapping her thighs with glee. The Doctor actually giggled.

“So why are they coming here?” Rose eventually asked.

“Because I want to ask him if he wants to be returned to his home planet. And I want to know who the hidden hand is?”

“But you hinted you knew who it was.”

“I have a suspicion Rose but this mission has some tangled webs. I’ve been wrong before. Now before they get here are you comfortable being here with A’Dram? You don’t have to be here you know,” the Doctor assured her.

“Nah, the TARDIS will protect me,” she said with an innocent expression looking at her nails casually.

“Rose Tyler, you wound me! I am your bond mate! It’s my job to protect you!” 

“I’m just having you on Doctor,” she laughed. “I’m not afraid of A’Dram. Besides I’ve got you, Jack and the TARDIS on my side.”

Satisfied she was okay the Doctor sat beside her with his arm around her shoulders ready for Jack and A’Dram to appear. 

When they arrived Rose gasped as the TARDIS’s console disappeared.


	26. Chapter 26

A’Dram and Jack blinked into the console room. Jack’s prisoner was shackled but any threatening move on his part would easily be overcome by a swift and effective chokehold.

Since neither Jack nor the Doctor seemed surprised at the console disappearance, Rose assumed the console was being hidden from A’Dram so she concentrated on the tense drama unfolding before her.

The Doctor was surprised at the depth of his wrath for A’Dram and the effort it took not to break his neck. He could reach him in two strides and snap his neck in two seconds. A’Dram had almost killed Rose and it wouldn’t be the first time he’d acted as judge, jury and executioner. But A’Dram’s desperate efforts to save his people from a future with no hope had led him to desperate crimes. Inwardly the Doctor sighed at the futility of it all. If he broke A’Dram’s neck nothing would change. The only way to fix any of this was to undo what Rassilon had done to A’Dram and his people.

To her surprise Rose caught the basic gist of the Doctor’s reasoning over their bond. So far she’d been unable to decipher anything he was thinking with clarity except for when they were having sex and then only because he wasn’t thinking of anything else. Maybe she was getting better at the telepathy thing. She hoped so because right now she was so proud of him. 

“A’Dram,” the Doctor began, “any court would convict you for what you’ve done. But that is not my concern. I have a fleet of ships currently in position to return your people to their home in this universe. I had you brought here to ask you if you want to go home. I can make the arrangements.”

A’Dram stared at the Doctor with a puzzled look on his face. The Time Lord noticed he avoided looking at or acknowledging Rose’s presence. He felt Rose’s hand slip in his. Anyone else would want their pound of flesh from their attacker or at least some recompense for what they’d suffered but Rose wanted him to know she appreciated what he was doing and his reasons for doing it. He was more than a little in awe of her.

“Why would you do this for me?” A’Dram’s tone was even, if a little perplexed.

“Let’s just say I’m trying to right a wrong done to your people long ago,” the Doctor responded neutrally.

“How do I know you can even arrange such a fleet?” 

The Doctor could hear the yearning in his voice. He wanted to go home too.

“Jack,” the Doctor asked, “would you open the door and show him the fleet?”

A’Dram stared out the door astonished at the armada arrayed before him, his expression betraying his hope that the Doctor was actually going to take them home.

Gazing at the armada A’Dram said, “Our home is legend to us, yet none of us have actually seen it. Our memory of it’s beauty has been passed from generation to generation, making it live all the more as a legend in our minds. I would like to go home. Yes I would.”

A’Dram turned to look at the Doctor. “I’ve spent my whole life trying to prevent my people’s regression to animals living in the moment. To that end I’ve done terrible things and I’ve learned gifts like the one you offer rarely come free of charge. What is it you expect of me?”

His own history with terrible things he’d done made the Doctor more sympathetic than he ever thought possible. Still there was one thing he thought he had a right to ask.

“A’Dram you have my word I will return your people home. As for you, I do not think it’s too much to ask for the identity of your collaborator.”

Puzzled by the regret on A’Dram’s face, the Doctor saw him look at Rose for the first time since he’d arrived.

“I am sorry for hurting you Rose.”

Then with a look of resolve he propelled himself out the blue door tucking his legs up to his chest to speed his tumble into the cold of space. Jack tried to grab him leaning out the door but he missed him by inches because A’Dram had anticipated him and he was determined to die.

Suddenly the console reappeared just as the Doctor reached it and frantically tried to wrap a protective bubble around A’Dram but it was too late. He knew 30 seconds had already passed. A’Dram’s lungs had already erupted and the released air from them was in his circulatory system. Other gruesome effects would quickly follow. With the vacuum and cold of space, his lifeless body would float in open space for the better part of a million years if left undisturbed. Quietly the Doctor had the TARDIS close her doors and bring A’Dram’s body on board. He would take him home so his people could see him buried according to their customs.

Then he looked over at Rose sensing her shock. He embraced her and kissed the top of her head murmuring, “He made his choice Rose but I confess I am sorry he didn’t get a chance to go home. At least I can take his remains home to be buried.”

Then they both turned to take in Jack, clearly deflated that the mission hadn’t succeeded like it should have done.

“Doc, I’m sorry,” Jack said. “He got past me. I’m really sorry.”

“Not your fault Jack. He was determined to die although I confess I don’t understand why,” the Doctor sighed. “I’m curious though. You said you’d softened him up and got information from him. Why wouldn’t he simply convey to me what he’d told you?”

“I can only speculate Doc, but maybe it was for a simple reason. Maybe with Rose here he couldn’t face what he’d done to her not to mention the plague victims.”

Rose was swinging her legs at the console bench, considering their conversation but she had a different take. 

“I’m not so sure about that Jack. Despite his apology to me, I don’t think A’Dram has worried much about his conscience for a long time. Why wouldn’t he just tell the Doctor what he told you and then get a free ride home? The only reason I can see is his fear the Doctor would know he wasn’t telling the truth, that the Doctor could look into his mind and see who the ‘hidden hand’ was. He knew you were a Time Lord Doctor. Doesn’t that mean he would know you are a telepath?”

“Interesting theory Rose and you may well be right. I have no idea what A’Dram or his people know about Time Lord abilities. They obviously worked hard to retain their knowledge through resets so maybe they knew about Time Lords from Rassilon. And they did see us in the cell with our hands to our temples. They might have figured it out.”

“If your theory is correct Rose,” Jack piped in, “how terrified must he have been of the ‘hidden hand’ to kill himself rather than risk exposing him or her.”

All three were quiet considering these thoughts until the Doctor asked, “Jack, you said you’d softened him up and got information from him so what did he tell you?”

“Well,” Jack started, “now that we know he would have been willing to kill himself rather than reveal the ‘hidden hand’, I doubt Myfanwy intimidated him. He said his collaborator never actually showed himself and that they communicated at predetermined times but he felt the voice was disguised. He also said he was originally taken from his universe by someone working for the ‘hidden hand’ who took him to Earth. There the proposal was made to him and after he accepted he was prepped for assuming the job with the Architect. He did say he was first taken from the Divergent universe by moonstone. Not sure that helps much Doc,” Jack said shrugging his shoulders.

“Well,” the Doctor reacted, “I agree the information doesn’t tell us much about who our conspirator is but it tells us they have taken great pains to stay in the shadows and had to use a polymorph to get into the corridors of power. That suggests it’s someone who couldn’t easily go to places like the Shadow Proclamation without being challenged. A polymorph like A’Dram could go anywhere as the Shadow Architect’s aide and even become the Shadow Architect in order to put the plan in place. But whoever the conspirator is, how could they know...”

“I had the vortex within me?” Rose asked, completing the Doctor’s thought.

“Precisely!” the Doctor agreed.


	27. Chapter 27

The Doctor was leaning casually against the console, Jack and Rose sat on the console bench as they talked over the unanswered questions and waited for the armada to get to their assigned positions in space.

“The truth is, I don’t know of anyone else who knows about the vortex in you, Rose. Even I am new to that information. I’m stumped. I love it though, don’t you?” the Doctor enthused. “I mean it’s a proper mystery!”

“And another thing,” Jack piped up, “I don’t think we can assume this ‘conspiracy’ to take over the Shadow Proclamation is limited to the three operators we know about. If A’Dram was telling the truth, he dealt with a handler who answered to someone else. You can’t take over something as large and complex as the Shadow Proclamation with a polymorph, a minion and one crime boss,” Jack reasoned.

He had the Doctor’s intense interest. “I’ve been thinking the same Jack. My assumption has been that we’re only seeing one small piece of much more that remains hidden. Carry on Jack, what else are you thinking?”

“Well, to pull something like this off you’d need to operate by stealth for as long as possible until your assets were in place. You’d need to use instruments that were unconventional and wouldn’t be recognized as part of a conspiracy.”

“You mean instruments like a plague?” Rose asked snapping her fingers as the trio began brainstorming together.

“Yes!” Jack buzzed, “that’s an excellent example Rose!”

“Because,” the Doctor joined in, “it got the Shadow Proclamation forces to withdraw while the plague raged. It disrupted supply routes and, in the chaos that ensued, no doubt loyal assets could easily slip into place unnoticed.”

“Oh my gawd,” Rose exclaimed but she was also puzzled. “But doesn’t that mean they wouldn’t want the Doctor anywhere near the plague?”

Jack jumped in with, “I’m speculating but it’s possible A’Dram’s advert to his controller took place on Earth simply because his controller had to be there to keep track of the Doctor’s presence. Thus the controller could keep the rest of the network informed when the Doctor arrived on Earth and the coast was clear for them. But they never counted on the Doctor reading the advert and going to the Shadow Proclamation. Not only did the Doctor determine, within a couple of hours, there was a conspiracy to take over the Shadow Proclamation but the Shadow Architect gets the Doctor to go cure the plague, way too close for their comfort.” 

Taking a breath, Jack followed where his training and instinct took him. “So with the Doctor too close for comfort, they told A’Dram that Rose ‘had time within her’. They might not have known Rose really did have time within her in the form of the vortex. Of course their real objective was to get the Doctor out of the picture and away from the plague. What better way than to put Rose at risk? They might have even hoped the Doctor got caught in the reset. Thank the stars the Doctor quickly found the cure and they didn’t find out what a huge mistake they’d made had the Divergent universe imploded. They just didn’t realize who they were dealing with - the Doctor and Rose Tyler!”

Jack and Rose watched the Doctor walk down the ramp and open the blue doors looking out. Rose knew something had him bothered. 

“Jack,” the Doctor mused, “you said such a conspiracy would need tools that wouldn’t be recognized. How do you feel about a planet full of polymorphs who can be anyone the conspiracy requires them to be!”

His companions fell quiet with shock.

“But Doc, you might get some polymorphs to cooperate but a whole planet?” Jack reasoned.

“And what if those ships out there are not going to take them home but take them prisoner until they can be made to cooperate,” the Doctor answered, his voice tight.

Rose was horrified and it showed. “But, Doctor they’d think you lied to them, cheated them all over again and then done a runner! You’d be in danger wherever you went. They’d be gunning for you everywhere and you wouldn’t recognize them coming and then you’d be....”

“Neutralized,” Jack said equally shocked.

Staring into space the Doctor felt a chill. He was not afraid for himself but for his bond mate. Rose carried his child and he desperately wanted that life with her. He had to keep them safe. The Doctor slammed the doors shut and exploded up the ramp to the console yelling, “Not if I can help it!”

Rose was pissed to think the ships stellar display had not been real, a cruel deception and what of Captain Luka? Had her words been fake too? She was angry. How dare they treat the Doctor like this. She was snapped out of it by the Doctor’s words.

“No sense being angry Rose. It won’t be the first time I’ve been fooled but you know the old saying.”

Seconds later she heard him say, “Doctor Krillam, how goes the battle?”

“Doctor! So good to hear from you! To be honest things are going better than I expected. Of course we lost countless lives in our system but Doctor your cure is remarkably effective. Even people near death seem to recover if they get the vaccine. I can’t tell you how grateful we all are but I’m a little surprised you’re not in the thick of things by now. Is there a problem with the fleet I sent? Did you get to see our message of thanks?”

“Oh yes, that’s why I’m calling. It was very impressive and gave me quite a surprise so I wanted to thank you.” 

“Oh don’t thank me Doctor, thank Captain Luka. She came blasting in here insisting she be allowed to join the fleet I’d sent to you a half day earlier. I’ve known her for years and I trust her plus I knew her ship could easily catch the fleet and that ship has enormous cargo holds. Anyway she asked permission to coordinate the thank you with the other ships. I thought it was a marvellous idea and I’m delighted you got to see it.”

“Dr. Krillam, one last thing, I do hope I haven’t depleted your fleet from getting the cure out there.”

“Not at all Doctor. We used a Transport Management company new in our sector. They heard what we were looking for and supplied the fleet at an amazingly low price. No doubt they wanted to do their bit to help.”

As the the Doctor signed off, Jack had to hand it to him. He’d skillfully gotten the information he needed with Dr Krillim none the wiser and unlikely to raise flags anywhere that might be noticed. And he’d found out Captain Luka could be trusted. He couldn’t wait to know his next move.

Rose and Jack knew the implications of the call with Dr. Krillam but truth be told they didn’t know what the Doctor would do next. Jack suspected he would need a mighty big diversion and Rose struggled to pick up something from their bond but he had so many scenarios, calculations and permutations running through his mind she felt she was drowning in a tidal wave so she backed away from trying to make sense of it.

They didn’t have to wait long before the Doctor made his next call.

“Captain Luka. May I come on board for secure communications.”

“Of course Doctor. Do you require a docking bay?”

“No, Ma’am, just the coordinates to your quarters,” the Doctor replied.

Momentarily confused but trusting the Doctor’s request she said, “I’ve sent you the coordinates. I’ll lower my....”

“No,” the Doctor interjected, “no need to do that. I don’t want your hitchhiker to know you have a visitor.”

When Captain Luka stepped into her quarters she could hear a peculiar wheezing sound and felt a wind. When the blue box appeared she wondered how such a capable being would choose to travel in a box too small to allow him to sleep.

Then the blue door squealed open and the Doctor burst out eager to meet the person who would help him carry off a great deception. His plans fell by the wayside as the seven foot tall Captain swept him up in her arms squeezing the air from his lungs as she embraced him with gratitude. Inside, watching on the monitor, Jack and Rose couldn’t help laughing. 

Finally Captain Luka set him down. Not in the least flustered, the Doctor beamed up at her. She was a striking woman. Seven feet tall, flaming red hair and clearly possessed with quantities of physical and mental strength. 

“Captain Luka I need your help.”

“I never turn down a request for help from those of goodwill,” she announced grandly.

“Excellent. Please let me show you my ship!”

Captain Luka couldn’t help the look of scepticism on her face but she followed him none the less, fully expecting to be stooping for awhile. The Doctor was brimming with excitement. This was the bit he enjoyed the most, that moment when his guests saw the great size within his mighty ship.

Captain Luka barely fit through the door but once inside she stood tall, looked around the console room, nodded at a smiling, waving Rose and a standing tall Jack with a twinkle in his eye and declared, “Ahh, transdimensional technology!”

The Doctor’s shoulders drooped in disappointment..


	28. Chapter 28

“How do you know of this technology Captain?” the Doctor asked, moving up the ramp, tossing his coat over the railing with his usual panache.

“There have long been rumours here in the Kanterra sector of an ancient race who possessed such technology. I guess it’s true. What species are you Doctor?” the Captain asked.

“I am Time Lord,” the Doctor casually stated. “And you?”

“Time Lord!” the flame haired Valkyrie exclaimed. “So the rumours are true. In my youth they were legend but they say legend is built on truth.” She looked around her, especially the console and added, “so this ship is not just transdimensional. It travels in time.”

The Doctor noticed her admiring look and for a moment he got over his disappointment that he’d been denied his favorite bit....’it’s bigger on the inside!’ But, he wondered why she’d not told him her species.

Leading them all to a meeting room, Jack and Rose were amused at the route the Doctor had chosen, one designed to show off his TARDIS. Rose knew he’d been disappointed at the Captain’s lacklustre reaction. She shared his disappointment so she didn’t object to the ‘show-off tour’ of the Doctor’s enormous library, magical garden, stadium sized swimming pool, the stunning grotto, the comfortable galley, the futuristic infirmary and, an internal map of the TARDIS, illustrating her enormous size, projected onto the stars visible on the breathtaking observation deck. 

Jack leaned over whispering in Rose’s ear, “They’re just waving their dicks around!”

“Yeah, peeing on their territory,” Rose murmured back.  
Finally, the Captain expressed her wonder at the TARDIS and the Doctor smiled widely and soon they arrived at a posh meeting room, one fit for planetary leaders and fancy dignitaries. Rose had never seen anything like it before.

Both Rose and Jack introduced themselves by full name and planet of origin. This gave Jack the chance to follow up on the Doctor’s unanswered question.

“Where you from Captain Luka?” Jack asked projecting friendly welcome. 

“I am from Kanterra...our star system is named after my planet.”

Clearly the Captain was not eager to say more and the Doctor made a note to check the TARDIS’s data bank for info about her planet.

“So Doctor, what’s the protected information you wished to discuss with me?”

“Yes,” the Doctor exclaimed, “let’s get to it. In short Captain Luka, there is currently a conspiracy to take over the Shadow Proclamation and we have just recently determined the ships in this armada are part of it. Therefore, we need to create a diversion to get the ships out of here,” the Doctor finished. 

Captain Luka was stoic. Her expression did not betray her reaction when she stated, “Those ships were arranged by Doctor Krillim, a life long friend of mine. He wouldn’t betray you or anyone. He didn’t even tell me you were a Time Lord. He didn’t betray you Doctor although he raves about you constantly!”

Holding up his hands making calming gestures the Doctor explained, “Dr Krillim is quite innocent Captain and I did not mean to suggest otherwise. Coincidentally, he was approached by a new Transport Management company offering suspiciously low rates for the fleet surrounding us. He thought he was being helpful and fiscally responsible. He did not know.”

“Doctor,” she said neutrally, “I have every reason to believe you but I need a little more than that to go on. Proof might be nice.”

“Well, I can tell you that the Shadow Architect is aware and agrees with me. We have been cautious about our communications but if you are careful to contact her in the most secure way, I am sure she will confirm.”

“Very well, I will contact Peggy. I remember what this system was like before the Shadow Proclamation arrived here. Completely lawless and armed to the teeth. Now we have much needed law and order.”

“Peggy?” the Doctor asked astonished.

“Yes, I’ve known her since we were young at school.”

Rose could tell the Doctor couldn’t wait to see the Shadow Architect again and that he intended to capitalize by this delicious tidbit of information.

Captain Luka continued, “Assuming your story checks out Doctor, how do you propose to get rid of all these ships?”

“I want to create a massive radiation leak, warn the armada of an immanent explosion that will contaminate space and then order them to leave immediately and ask them to return in four days when contamination levels have dissipated to safe levels.” The Doctor smiled his satisfaction at the idea. 

Her eyes narrowed suspiciously. Captain Luka demanded, “What are you not telling me? If these ships are part of the conspiracy, what do they want with these people we are here to ‘save’?” she finished skeptically.

Jack was very impressed with Captain Luka. She was focused and clearly sharp as a tack. But she was in a bind. Her choice was to help the Doctor and risk a ship that she didn’t own, one that would place her and her family in debt for lifetimes if it was destroyed, or politely bow out of the operation. He was betting on her sense of honor.

“Quite right Captain, you’ve put your finger on it and I am choosing to trust your discretion. The people we are saving are polymorphs. Those ships are here to take them and force them to imitate key people in key positions to strengthen the conspiracy’s ability to complete their control of the Kanterra system.”

The Doctor studied the Captain for her reaction to his revelation. Although she was practiced at controlling her reactions, the Doctor was practiced at reading micro expressions and was convinced she knew more about polymorphs than she let on.

Seconds ticked by and time seemed to still, the only sound the calm hum of the TARDIS engines.

Finally the Captain asked, “What is your interest in these polymorphs?”

“Long ago a member of my species took them from their home and imprisoned them in a universe he created, a universe without time.”

For the first time Captain Luka betrayed her feelings, gasping, “Your species can create universes!”

“Oh, yes!” The Doctor’s face left no doubt he was telling the truth. “In any event, if the polymorphs remain there, they will degenerate into primitives. They have abilities that frighten others but they are not bad people. They don’t as a rule use their natural protection to hurt others. I want to return them to our universe and their longed for home.”   
The Doctor had leveled with her and made his case and now he waited for Captain Luka’s answer.

She looked the Doctor over, sizing him up but Jack knew she’d already made her decision. Like all good strategists she wanted as much information as she could get before declaring her position.

Standing and drawing herself up to her full height she observed, “This conspiracy must not have access to polymorphs. I will check with Peggy but I am inclined to believe you Doctor,” she stated.

With a watchful eye on the Doctor, Captain Luka continued, “If your radiation leak works, you will need a way to transport them without detection and once returned, a way to shield their home planet so it cannot be detected. I look forward to learning how that would work Doctor,” she challenged. “Here’s hoping that ability is not beyond the capacity of one Time Lord.”

The Doctor grinned as he wheeled back in his chair cockily staring up at her. “It is not beyond my capacity,” he smirked.

“One last challenge remains,” she emphasized with her arms crossed. She stared at him, now casually sprawled in his chair with his feet on the table. He raised his eyebrows at her statement.

“Go on then,” he drawled, “tell me something I haven’t thought of Captain.”

Rose and Jack watched the good natured sparring between the two of them. It was like watching a tennis match. Jack had some analysis to offer but the good Captain seemed to anticipate his every concern so he stayed quiet. He knew the sparky interaction between the two was born out of respect.

“Doctor, assuming our radiation leak works, someone from that fleet is going to be ordered to stick around and see what happens, possibly my hitchhiker.”

The Doctor exploded from his supine position, cracking his hands together.

“Yes, of course, but our little deception will appear like your ship exploded at the gate. It’s going to show up on their sensors as a massive explosion even as you speed through the gate with my ship in your hold. Your hitchhiker will be gone before then,” the Doctor said with reassurance.

Thinking out loud and to answer questions he was sure Jack and Rose had, as well as Captain Luka, he continued, “With your shields combined with mine I’ll have enough protection to avoid bringing time to the Divergent universe. Thus the risk of blowing up their universe is greatly reduced giving us the time we need to board our passengers. We’re taking everyone home in my ship, including you and your ship.”

The Captain stared at him astonished. Then she looked at Rose and Jack. “Is he always like this?”

Nodding their heads vigorously and smiling broadly, Rose explained, “It’s more fun that way!”.

Then the Doctor stood examining her closely and for the first time Captain Luka saw the steel in his eyes. She had no doubt he could do what he said and then he spoke.

“Now Captain Luka, it’s time to tell me what you’re hiding about your planet.”


	29. Chapter 29

“Now Captain Luka, it’s time to tell me what you’re hiding about your planet.”

Captain Luka shook her mane of flame hair, momentarily irritated by the Doctor’s presumption. She was not used to being questioned. Her word was law on her ship. But this Doctor was someone of a higher order. She could not deceive him even if she wanted to, even if she put her mind to it. She felt sure he would perceive it. 

“You’re clever Doctor. I’ll give you that,” she replied, looking him directly in the eye. “But then, if I refuse to answer, legend says you can just steal it from my mind!”

Rose rushed to the Doctor’s defense insisting, “How dare you Captain Luka! On pain of death, the Doctor would not enter your mind without your permission. It is against the highest law of his people.”

“I’m with Rose on this,” Jack stated. “There is only one safe place to be and that’s on the Doctor’s side,” Jack finished pointedly. 

“Well, I can see you have loyal friends defending your honor Doctor so I choose to trust you. My kind work hard to guard an ancient secret. No off-worlder knows it. Revealing that secret to you and your friends is an instant death penalty for me. In short, my planet has hidden and shielded polymorphs for centuries.”

Rose and Jack were most definitely shocked but not the Doctor. He casually asked, “What is their story Captain?”

Although it was against all her instincts she acquiesced to the Doctor. 

“Long ago when the polymorph population was originally taken from their home planet, somehow a group of about five hundred escaped and were found drifting in space, in pretty desperate condition. We took them in and saw to their needs. At the time our planet was being ravaged by another plague and so we took extraordinary measures to protect them. To our surprise, they did the same for us. They found a cure within a month and freely ended our suffering.”

Captain Luka sat at the table again and drank some water, folding her hands together. She spoke with solemn gravity.

“Polymorphs have a custom of assuming the image of people around them. To them it is a sign of respect, just as we try to imitate the best characteristics of our families and friends. Predictably, to native Kanterrans, it was unnerving at best and frightening at worst. In our defense, even at our worst, we kept talking to each other. Each side understood the other’s point of view and there was a genuine desire not to cast them back into space or return them to their planet where they would no doubt suffer the same fate as the rest of their kind. In the end the polymorphs proposed they be allowed to remain in peaceful coexistence in a territory separated from the planet’s indigenous population. We protect them and they share their science with us. All our people consider it their highest honour to ensure their protection. As I said, violating that trust is punishable by death.”

The Doctor had listened to Captain Luka carefully with all his concentration. When her explanation ended the room fell silent, all waiting for the Doctor’s reaction. 

Suddenly his face lit with wonder and he stood to address his guest.

“Captain Luka, you have shocked and delighted me. Oh the universe is full of surprises I know. It’s why I’m an explorer, a traveller. But I have to say it is a rare and very precious wonder when one species afraid of another works so hard to save the other. I am honoured to meet you and is it any wonder you are such a sterling representative of your species. I give you my solemn promise, your secret is safe with us.” Then the Doctor added a respectful bow.

Whirling around with buzzing energy he called to Rose and Jack, “Have you ever heard of such a thing you two?”

“It’s amazing for sure Doctor. I’ve never heard of anything like it and I’m immortal!”

Captain Luka greeted this news with understandable shock until Rose piped up with, “Nor me and I’ve seen all of time!”

“Well, well,” observed Captain Luka, “looks like we have quite a team. Shall we finalize the plan?”

“One thing, Captain Luka,” Jack interrupted, “are you sure no one on your crew is a polymorph masquerading as a member of your crew?”

“Quite sure, of course. Our polymorphs told us how to identify them when they’ve assumed another’s form. Their thumbnails turn blue,” she announced with satisfaction. 

With all their secrets on the table there was an unmistakeable sense of friendship and camaraderie amongst them. They sat together eager to iron out the details and timing of the audacious undertaking. Now they worked to commit the details of their individual responsibilities to memory. Except for the Doctor of course, who knew the whole plan.

The Doctor laid out the key steps in the plan, the required timing and left his three friends to hammer out details while he moonstoned back to A’Dar to alert him to their changed situation. When he returned to the TARDIS they all walked through the details, made adjustments and agreed they were ready to pull off a grand deception and rescue a people.

“Alright you lot, we’re ready! We have two hours, ten minutes and twenty-seven seconds before Captain Luka signals her urgent radiation warning. Are we ready?” 

Everyone nodded. Captain Luka left the TARDIS and watched in wonder as the blue box dematerialized and left her private quarters. 

Jack moonstoned to Cardiff to check in with his team, promising to be back in time for final countdown. Jack knew the Doctor thought he might be needed to pilot the TARDIS at one point or another.

Taking advantage of the brief respite from the monumental operation to come, Rose begged off to get a quick shower and promised to bring back tea and sandwiches. When she returned with her tray, she saw the Doctor had finished his rapid fire programming, or whatever he did with all the levers, toggles and handles. He must be ready Rose thought but he was standing perfectly still looking up at the rotor. He was thinking deeply and Rose had the sense he’d been standing like that for awhile.

Setting her tray down carefully she knew something wasn’t right. He’d not noticed she was even here. Not wanting to startle him, she went to him and took his hand. His reaction was instant.

“Rose!” he exclaimed, “how lovely to see you!”

She couldn’t help but smile bathed in his intense regard. The Doctor could make her feel so important, so special.

“You are special Rose, so very special,” he hummed putting his arms around her swinging her gently from side to side. “And now we’re going to have a child together. Don’t you think it’s wonderful Rose?”

“It is wonderful Doctor,” she said with a wide smile. “So why don’t you tell me what’s wrong?”

“Just frustrated is all. Struggling to consider all the variables and come up with the identity of the intelligence behind all this.”

“I just wish I could help you,” Rose whispered. She hated all the responsibility he had to carry.

“You always help me Rose and you always make me feel better.” He paused. “Do you think we could be together?”

“I want you too.” Rose answered in a whisper. She jumped up and wrapped her legs around him as he held her tightly to his chest and carried her down the corridor.


	30. Chapter 30

Standing naked in his bedroom, Rose realized he must have instructed the TARDIS to keep it dark. When he kissed her naked shoulders he ran his hands over their curves and whispered his admiration in her ear. In the dark she did not know where he would touch next and she found herself trembling, her heightened senses reaching out. 

Her eyes fluttered at the feel of his breath on her neck. His soft whisper tickled her ear but this time he told her he loved her. Or maybe he’d whispered those words in her mind. Either way, the words were precious to her. He had given the words weight, spoken them like an oath and made them unbreakable forever. She thought he may never have said them before now. Their power made her shiver. 

In the dark she realized his scent was so much more than comfort to her. It excited her, made her crave him and that was a revelation to her. Savor this time in the dark with him, she thought, be in the moment completely because this was something different, not just for her, but for him.

With her senses alert, she didn’t need to touch him to feel the strength of his body nor see him to be aware of his dark eyes and his face that she so loved. She realized he was teaching her the use of telepathy during intimacy. He was creating the conditions that would enhance her ability to sense his thoughts and feelings. In the dark she felt his wonder that she loved him and that she wanted his child. She knew if she touched his cheeks they would be wet with his tears.

Reaching for him in the dark, she put her hands on his hearts and then she kissed each heart. Embracing her in his arms, they each felt the rush of enhanced sensation as flesh met flesh. To Rose it was the place she found her heaven, the place she wanted to be and to the Doctor it was acceptance and redemption. 

As he led her in the dark, she thought it would be to his bed, but that was not the case. Instead he sat in a large roomy, upholstered chair which she only perceived because she could dimly see his pale body in the dark. Beneath her feet was a soft floor covering.

“Come here,” he whispered, “straddle me Rose. I want to see you.”

The chair was perfect for what he had in mind because it was wide enough she could control how deeply she took him in. He had imagined it, given it thought and she was excited by the realization. He wanted to give her the control he’d expected from her when first they’d bonded. She took it.

Leaning forward she ran her hands through his luxurious locks, her breasts lightly brushing his chest. His head lolled back, exposing his neck and his surrender. A sensual purr in his throat told her he was hers. In the dark her hands explored his shoulders, down his arms and over his chest as she ran her tongue around his ear lobe. She knew the hair on his forearms stood up as his nerve endings responded to the stimulation. When she kissed him, pressing her body tight to him, sliding her sex along his length, she knew he wanted to seize her, to control the act and have her, forever have her. But he did not allow himself to lose control. 

As they kissed she reached between her legs and ran her thumb gently around the head of his weeping length. Her breath hitched suddenly when she felt how it felt to him. Oh this was incredible. She knew he wanted to tighten her fist around him but again he left it to her to decide.

In the dark she slid down his body and with her knees on the soft rug she worked him with her swirling tongue, giving him suction with her mouth. Despite his control he was powerless to prevent his hips from thrusting up in pleasure. She’d surprised him and he’d loved it. Now he was panting as she took him deeper. She knew he could see in the dark so she gripped him at the root, then released him from her mouth to tongue him around the swollen head of his length. His whole focus was watching, watching her tongue him, watching her pink lips suckle him. Rose could feel him getting harder and harder and she was getting closer and closer. Before it was too late she sinuously slid up his body, placing her knees on each side of his hips and then she plunged down his length. Throwing her head back, she keened her pleasure.

His hands gripped her hips as his hearts thundered. Her body glowed and her hips undulated, sensation ripping through their bodies. Guiding her hips’ sinuous movements around him she knew when to tighten and squeeze him and they hovered together on the precipice. Then he plunged her down his length, and released into her as she cried out his true name gripping him in spasms as her release rippled through her body and she collapsed against his chest with a satisfied sigh. 

Again he told her he loved her as he held her in his arms and allowed his eyes to slip closed.

Before she drifted into sleep Rose had sensed the melancholy he was hiding. She had the impression he suspected who the hidden hand was and that it greatly troubled him. He wanted to be with her now incase it was the last time. He was afraid he might never see his child.

The TARDIS woke him with enough time for a shower before he had to be in the console room. He longed to stay with Rose. He wanted to run, go somewhere safe with her and have their child. But his duty won out and with a sigh he lifted Rose in his arms and tucked her in his bed. 

Looking at the soft sleeping face he loved he marveled at the joy and pleasure she’d given him. Not only had she pleasured his body but she’d pleasured his mind. He never expected to ever again experience telepathic union of mind and body. Rose had given him all of herself even though it was not her species instinct. He felt more grounded, more stable now that his telepathic mind was tethered to her. He felt well again, fully healthy. He had to stop expecting the worst, stop expecting the hubris of the universe to single him out for punishment. How egotistical was that? No, he was going to fight for her and their child with everything he had. 

Showered and dressed he bent and kissed her cheek, leaving a package on the bed for her. Then he slipped away to the console room. As the door snicked close Rose stirred awake. She groaned, sitting up only to find the package he’d left her. Puzzled, she opened it as the TARDIS raised the light level. It was the recordings of them together in the jail cell that he’d risked his life to acquire because he’d upset her. 

She sat for a moment staring at the tapes. Tears pricked her eyes as she thought about how important it was to him to make it right between them. The time they’d just spent together was him showing her with great tenderness and privacy that he had learned. With new resolve she slipped from the bed. She was determined not to let him out of her sight. Whatever he was afraid of he was not facing it alone. He was not the only one on a mission! She stepped into the shower! 

At the console the Doctor was working with the TARDIS to program the coming operation when Jack returned with a grin.

“Whatcha doing Doc?”

“Oh not much really,” the Doctor replied, as he moved around the console, studying read outs and adjusting his instructions at the monitor. “I’m setting up the parameters to blanket this section of space with radiation I’m going to pull from a nearby star. It will escalate gradually to match the warnings Captain Luka and I will be sending. Oh yes and I’m having the TARDIS gather debris from her holds that most resemble large parts similar to hull and wing fragments typical of the Infinity Dancer, Captain Luka’s ship,” 

Snapping a few toggles in place he continued, “And, I’m also doing the programming to increase the TARDIS’s size to cover half the polymorph’s planet while keeping the business end of her inside the Infinity Dancer. Basically her storage holds will expand outwards to all the staging areas where the planet’s population has gathered and they will have no time signature. Let me tell you that was tricky to pull off but it just wouldn’t do to introduce time and blow them all up!” . 

“Okay, so not busy at all then,” Jack laughed. 

“Naw, just a walk in the park,” the Doctor snarked.

Jack walked over to him and touched his shoulder. “Hey Doc, you know I’m just kidding right. Seriously, you’re the best thing that ever happened to our universe and theirs it seems. I’m sorry we keep you so busy. You’re the best Doc. I mean it.” Jack gave his friend a bear hug to the Doctor’s delighted if somewhat sheepish grin. 

“So,” Jack said stepping back, “you seem to have everything under control but is there anything that has you worried? And how can I help?”

“Yes,” the Doctor replied, looking at Jack with tortured eyes. “It’s Rose, Jack. Will you look after her if I don’t make it back?”

Jack knew the Doctor was deadly serious and he wasn’t going to make light of his request. “I will Doctor. I swear it.”


	31. Chapter 31

Hiya Jack!” Rose called happily as she skipped into the console room.

“Hey Doll,” Jack replied, “you’re in a good mood!”

Looking over at the Doctor, his back to her as he worked at the console, she replied, “I am in a good mood Jack! We’re gonna save lots of people today!”

“Well, when you put it that way I’m all in too! Hey Doc, how many people are we saving anyway?”

“Couple million Jack,” the Doctor replied, “which isn’t a lot but their incarceration in the non-entropy universe created hardships that greatly reduced their population!”

“Still,” Jack replied, “it’s no easy feat to pull off. You really think we can get them all loaded in two days?”

“Yep!” the Doctor replied, popping the ‘p’, “my old girl is practically infinite!” he finished stroking the console and looking up at the pumping rotor. Continuing he explained, “She’s going to project and widen her holds across the planet’s surface and thousands will be able to board at the same time. The TARDIS is at full power from our time in Cardiff so as long as our ruse works, we’re good to go.”

“So you see Jack, we’re gonna save us a lot of people today,” Rose said smiling widely. “All we need now are some inspiring, motivating words from our leader!”

The Doctor turned smiling at Rose’s tongue touched smile and her unfailing good humor.

“Go on then Doctor, we need a pre-mission pep talk yeah?”

The Doctor stood tall giving the moment some gravitas. Addressing his friends he said, “Not all those who wander are lost. We travel seeking other stars, other souls, to do what we can in the service of justice and freedom and saving others where we can. Today we serve all three pledges.” 

The Doctor laughed as Jack and Rose threw their arms around him. Rose had cleverly given him respite from his worries. However fleeting that respite would be, he was grateful to her.

Standing back, the Doctor crisply ordered, “Stations!”

Momentarily confused, his companions then moved quickly, Rose to her console seat and Jack to his spot at the console.

Insufferably pleased with himself, the Doctor crowed, “That’s what ships’ captains say in films on telly! It works!”

On a more serious note Rose asked, “Doctor, what’s gonna happen with that universe once we leave?”

“I’m going to destroy it Rose. Remember Peggy said it was leaking non-entropy into our universe? We know it was caused by moonstone use and while I could fix the leaks, imagine what would happen if there was a supernova in the neighborhood, which there will be at some point. It could rip a much wider breach between the two universes.”

Rose nodded her understanding noting, “Guess we better make sure we don’t leave anyone behind.”

There was silence for a moment but then the Doctor got back to work. He’d changed the position of the Infinity Dancer once more, ordering the ship to first position at the gate. 

Seeing the ship had moved to the new position without incident, the Doctor hailed the ship on a secure channel, “Captain Luka, send your first warning!”

Seconds later an all points broadcast crackled out to all ships in the armada. “Alert! Alert! We are experiencing a small containment leak. In the interest of safety, remain equidistant while withdrawing point ten parsecs from your current position.” The message repeated four times. 

Using the energy from the star he’d chosen, the Doctor had the TARDIS isolate the radiation matching the Infinity Dancer’s core and redirect it to make it look like a leak from the Captain Luka’s ship. The armada began to move provoking great relief for the Doctor. The first part of the plan was underway and so far so good. 

“Jack?” the Doctor called.

“Nope, that hidden ship hasn’t moved yet Doctor.”

Twenty minutes later the Doctor spiked the radiation around Captain Luka’s ship to more alarming levels. 

Five minutes later, he ordered, “Next message Captain!”

Again all members of the armada heard Captain Luka’s controlled voice, “Danger! Danger! Containment breach approaching cascade failure. We have been sabotaged!”

Responding on an open channel to all ships the Doctor cut in, “Captain Luka don’t wait. Abandon ship! To all ships in the armada initiate controlled dispersal, repeat initiate controlled dispersal. Return in four solar days when radiation levels are safely diffused!”

Escape pods began jetting from the Infinity Dancer, the first lot mostly filled with non essential personnel, so any suspicious eyes would believe this was a real emergency. 

Moving to the next step in the plan, the Doctor spiked the radiation levels around the Infinity Dancer yet again reinforcing the symptoms of a core breach. 

“Doc,” Jack called, “the hitchhiker is moving, trying to reach and hide among the escape pods.”

“Captain Luka,” the Doctor hailed.

“I see it Doctor,” Captain Luka instantly responded.

Jack whooped with glee as Captain Luka ejected more escape pods, this time empty ones two of which were programmed to careen haphazardly across space and slam into the hitchhiker. Again, Jack was impressed with Captain Luka. They could have just directed the pods but she knew the hitchhiker would scan the pods and know they were empty so she made it look like an accidental release. She and her team were top notch!

The pods exploded on impact. Although they wouldn’t seriously damage the shielded hitchhiker they might cause enough damage to distract the ship from figuring out the ruse.

“Captain Luka,” the Doctor hailed, “I’m coming in hot. First, I’m spiking the radiation again, then dropping and exploding ordinance close to your shields, then scattering a debris field and then landing in your quarters. Ride the concussive force of the explosions through the gate on my order.”

“I know the plan Doctor,” Captain Luka noted calmly, “you sure your ship can handle it!” she called as the Doctor raced around the console.

“I wouldn’t say it if I couldn’t do it Captain Luka!” the Doctor replied echoing her earlier statement.

“Here we go then!” he shouted with a mad cackle.

Rose chewed her thumb watching the Doctor race around the console. The whole thing transpired over seconds but it was the most nerve wracking seconds she’d been through. Rose felt the TARDIS shudder at the explosions just as she heard the sound of the great ship landing.

Jack stayed at the console studying the read outs as the Doctor quickly looked up thanking his ship telepathically and then raced down the ramp swinging the blue door open. Captain Luka was waiting, once again sweeping the Doctor up into her tall embrace. Rose sighed in relief even as she couldn’t help but giggle at the sight of her Time Lord’s feet swinging from side to side.

“It worked Doctor! It worked!” the ecstatic Captain enthused.

“Course it did Captain! We’re through the gate. Now, would you mind putting me down.” The Doctor could hear Rose laughing as she stood at the blue door.

“Captain, I’ve overridden your helm with new coordinates to take us to the pick up location. And Captain Luka, thank you,” the Doctor said looking up at her sincerely.

Captain Luka nodded and said, “Glad to help Doctor. Before we move on I must confess that I find myself in a quandary. I mean, do my people have a duty to ask our polymorphs if they want to go home too?”

The Doctor smiled. “I’m confident your people are going to make the right choice.”

“Thank you,” she nodded, “now there’s one other thing....”

At that moment Jack yelled from the console, “Doctor, the hitchhiker came through the gate!”


	32. Chapter 32

At that moment Jack yelled from the console, “Doctor, the hitchhiker came through the gate!”

Pitching his voice so Jack could hear him the Doctor ordered, “Keep an eye on it Jack.” He waited for Captain Luka to give the same order to her crew. Then he motioned her inside the TARDIS.

Once inside, the Doctor quickly eyed the console read outs, made some adjustments and then explained, “The hitchhiker is once again attached to your hull, Captain. Probably because I’ve closed the gate and now we’re their only way out. Of course it also means they are aware of our little ruse. Your views?” he asked looking at the three of them.

Jack stepped forward. “Good move Doctor. Now they have to rely on us to get out of here. Their objective is to acquire polymorphs but now they have no armada and even if they did they don’t know the coordinates of the polymorphs’ home world. Not giving out those coordinates was terrific foresight on your part Doctor,” Jack acknowledged with a nod of his head. 

“Anyhow, now the hitchhikers have every reason to keep hidden. They will stay attached and ride with us until they get the coordinates when we arrive at the polymorph home world. When everyone is delivered and we leave, the coast will be clear and they’ll return with their fleet.”

Rose stepped forward and the Doctor nodded his encouragement. 

“I agree with Jack but I think there’s an even chance that’s not all that’s going on here. I think this hitchhiker has an interest in stopping you Doctor. You were the one that bollocksed their plans with the plague.”

Rose paced briefly, thinking things through and then she faced the Doctor. “I mean, they know who you are and were keeping track of you and they must know your abilities and that of the TARDIS. They saw you and heard you directing the armada and most likely, whoever is in the hitchhiker ship, knows you and your ship are hidden here in the Infinity Dancer. Doctor, they know you are the only one with a real chance of stopping them. I think they’re going to strike at you at some point during this operation and we have to be ready.” 

“Damn it Rosie! You’re right!” Jack exclaimed. “What do we know about that ship Doctor?”

The Doctor beamed with approval. She’d figured out something else was going on and, having sensed his misgivings she’d figured out why he was ill at ease. Rose was brilliant!

Responding to Jack, the Doctor answered, “We know they’re using cloaking technology I don’t recognize.” The Doctor whirled around, clapping his hands. “Alright you lot, I want to get underway immediately. We carry on and let them believe we don’t know they’re attached to the Infinity Dancer. Captain Luka, can I reach their hull from inside your ship?”

“I’m sure something could be arranged but they’d likely know if something were attached.”

“I’ll take care of that Captain. Just think of it as an insurance policy,” the Doctor replied. “Look, the longer we tarry, the more suspicious they become. For the moment we head to the coordinates and start loading. We will need to make some changes when we exit this universe but I need to do some calculations first then we’ll talk again.”

“But Doctor, what’s to prevent the people on the hitchhiker from blending in with our passengers and getting on board the TARDIS?”

“It’s very likely some of them will Rose. Some will stay with their ship to get the coordinates and alert the armada, some will go with the polymorphs to identify the most useful ones for their plans. But we can’t do anything about that right now.”

“But we know how to identify the polymorphs, thanks to Captain Luka...remember Doc? Can’t we just scan for non-blue finger nails?”

“Fair point Jack. But the finger nails are only blue when they assume another’s form. They’ve no reason to do that when we transport them. Besides scanning our passengers upon entry is hard to do. Hundreds of thousands will be entering the ship at the same time across a vast territory. My old girl will be using considerable energy to accomplish this. We’re going to have to deal with it at the other end. But I’m working on it.”

Jack nodded stepping back but Rose knew what the Doctor had said about the TARDIS was wrong. He’d told her once that it took slightly less energy for his ship to be bigger. It was true she saved energy by shrinking but only because she left her immense size behind in another dimension until things returned to normal and she took it back. The rest of the time she hauled it all with her while it was in another dimension. It didn’t increase her energy use if any of that size was made visible and useable. So why had the Doctor lied? Something else was going on.

Then she heard him in her mind. “Don’t let on Rose. I’m just protecting my options incase I’ve miscalculated.”

That didn’t make sense to Rose either but she knew how brilliant he was and trusted him completely. She was sure he had a reason for what he’d said so she surreptitiously winked at him.

After Captain Luka left and they were underway, the Doctor was given access to the hitchhiker’s hull to which he attached his device. When he returned Jack had questions.

“Why’d you attach the device Doc? I mean, the TARDIS could just materialize a device on that hull and no one would be the wiser right?”

“Yep,” the Doctor replied, popping the ‘p’.

“Doctor, what’s going on?” Rose asked a bit frustrated.

Facing his friends, the Doctor crossed his arms, leaning on the console. 

“We’re facing a multi-pronged conspiracy and we don’t know who’s in on it but there are indications it’s deep and pervasive. I placed that device on the hitchhikers hull to see if someone on Captain Luka’s ship warns them it’s there. I already materialized a device on it’s hull when we first arrived. It will not be detected. I want to know whose on that ship.”

“Do you suspect Captain Luka?” Jack asked not without incredulity.

“Come on Jack! You know I’d be remiss if I didn’t. Think about it. We know about the good Captain only from what she’s told us. Don’t get me wrong. I want to believe her but I have a niggle right here,” the Doctor explained touching his head.

“But Doctor,” Rose interjected, “Doctor Krillim confirmed he’d known her for a long time. Is he lying?”

“Not necessarily Rose. But he spoke to a voice on a ship orbiting his planet and a voice is easy to fake.” 

There was silence for a few minutes as the Doctor’s concerns sunk in. Then Jack interrupted their thoughts.

“Come on Doc, there must be something else that’s triggered your ‘danger radar’.”

Nodding his head, the Doctor agreed. “It’s this ship Jack. Another reason for my bogus ploy to get to the hull of the hitchhiker was because I wanted a closer look at this ship as I was led through it on my way to the hull. It is bristling with weaponry, most of it far more sophisticated than one would expect on a galactic trading ship. I don’t know where it was built but it wasn’t on Kanterra. They are a modern society but not advanced enough to build this ship!”

“Could it hurt the TARDIS?” Rose asked clearly worried.

“Nah, my old girl, well, there’s no ship that measures up to her,” he said rubbing the console.

“Doctor,” Jack interjected, “Luka was in here twice. Could she have planted a listening device or worse?”

“I checked Jack, the TARDIS analyzed her every movement in minute detail, even when she hugged me, I made sure I wasn’t bugged.”

Seeing Rose’s crestfallen expression, the Doctor asked, “What’s wrong Rose?”

“What about the polymorphs on Kanterra? Was Captain Luka’s story all a lie, just a play for a sympathy?”

“I don’t know Rose. To be honest I wish it was true but it’s highly unlikely based on my experience. Look, I know Captain Luka is impressive and courageous. She clearly knows the protocols of command and frankly I want to believe her and it’s entirely possible she’s legitimate and remember, if this is shady, she might be under duress. She might not be a willing member of the conspiracy but forced by threats to her family for example. I just can’t take that chance. I have to assume the worst and hope for the best.”

Rose walked to him and hugged him just as a beep from the console caught his attention. Looking at Jack he tonelessly stated, “The device has just been removed from the hull of the hitchhiker.”

“Oh crap!” Jack responded.


	33. Chapter 33

When they arrived, the Doctor had to move the TARDIS from Captain Luka’s quarter’s to the Infinity Dancer’s massive main hold. It was a tricky move and both Rose and Jack had their fingers crossed as the Doctor studied the read outs and the ship’s interior coordinates before sending the TARDIS on it’s short hop into the hold. 

When they landed safely, the Doctor turned to his companions. “Oi, you two of such little faith, that was a perfect landing! Why, oh why do I get such little respect?” he complained dramatically.

Winking at Jack, Rose began to cheekily list all the failures, as Jack interjected with a few he knew.

“I routinely deliver miracles and still I get nothing but attitude!” he groused with a good natured whine.

Then the two companions watched in awe as the TARDIS projected and expanded out through the doors of the Infinity Dancer and then widened into massive holds from which wide ramps projected upwards. The holds then extended towards the twenty or so holding areas on the polymorph planet. The Doctor stayed in communication with A’Dar and the other designated coordinators. Once they signaled the coast was clear the ramps would be lowered and boarding would begin. Jack was closely following what the Doctor was doing as he might have to take over the process. 

Finally, the moment came when all the coordinators informed the Doctor it was time to lower the ramps. The Doctor was so excited he projected images of the mass migration around the TARDIS interior. The ramps were filled with people laughing and talking, with many running up the ramps, others herding children and drawing carts with suitcases and possessions but it was a return from exile and judging by the air of celebration these people were willing to go through any hardship to go home. 

The Doctor was well pleased but sensing his bond mate’s disquiet he turned to look at her. 

“What’s wrong Rose?”

“Doctor, you can see how desperately they want to go home but it’s two million people so how are the people boarding now supposed to manage without water and loo facilities until the rest get on board. And how are they supposed to survive on their planet. Probably everything they built is in ruins after all this time and what about food, what are they gonna eat when they get home?”

Acknowledging her legitimate concern the Doctor explained, “Rose, no need to worry. A’Dar and his team have ensured everyone has food and water for four days. The TARDIS will have banks of facilities throughout the holds. Their home planet is marvelously abundant and we will be arriving at the start of a naturally long growing season where there is abundant fresh water. The progeny of the livestock left behind on their home world should still be there and I’ve promised A’Dar we’ll stay long enough to survey the planet, identify fresh water sources, natural shelter and so on. After we leave if they need anything A’Dar can call me. Plus we’ll drop in on them from time to time, just to make sure they’re okay.”

Rose threw her arms around him murmuring in his ear, “Thank you Doctor. You think of everything!”

A wave of memories surged with the power of an ocean and the Doctor was engulfed, reliving their time together in the dark so he gave himself over to her scent, her arms around him and the pleasure she’d given him. She was his bond mate and soon to be, the mother of his child. He closed his eyes so he could fully appreciate the joy it gave him.

“Alright you two, get a room will ya!” Jack snorted. “Can we talk about the hitchhiker. What’s the plan?”

Leaving her embrace but keeping his arm around her shoulders the Doctor took in his friend and softly replied, “Before we talk about the hitchhiker I have something important to tell you Jack. I’m sorry for not telling you before now but, well, we had a few things on our plate.”

Leaving his study of the console read outs, Jack stood up, the concern clear on his face. 

“What is it Doc, more trouble? What’s happened?”

Smiling, the Doctor was reminded what a good friend Jack was. He was always ready to help, never unwilling to take on anything the Doctor asked of him. Together with Rose, it had to be said, he’d never had such loyal and brilliant friends.

“It’s not bad news Jack, it’s very good news and I should have shared it with you before now. You see, Rose and I have bonded. I don’t deserve it but Rose agreed to be my bond mate.”

Jack’s eyes widened in shock and surprise, “When? Why didn’t you invite me?”

Rose and the Doctor spoke at the same time rushing to reassure their friend they hadn’t left him out. 

“Jack,” Rose said, taking the lead, “I promise we didn’t leave you out. See, it’s a private Gallifreyan ceremony with each of us stating a vow to the other but we are gonna have an Earth ceremony and next to my Mum you are our most important invite. Will you come, please?”

“Of course I’ll come you nutters! Congrats! You two were meant to be. The stars must be singing. Come on then, bring it in!” Jack cried, flinging his arms open as the three friends hugged joyfully.

Then the Doctor crowed, “But there’s more Jack. Rose is pregnant!” he grinned ecstatically.

This time Jack’s mouth dropped open in shock. “How the hell did you even have time?” he asked.  
The Doctor hadn’t intended to answer such a question but Rose was another matter and could be honest to a fault.

“Well,” she confided, “it was when we got thrown in jail. See, the Doctor was really sick cuz there was no time there so I told him to enter my mind since I was fine and could still sense time. Anyhow that restored him. Turns out I had a piece of the vortex in me from the game station business and because of that the Doctor got hot and bothered and so we had awesome wall sex and I got pregnant!”

Again the shock on Jack’s face was clear. “You two never tell me what’s going on. This is a story I should have heard before now. I never get the good stuff!”

The Doctor cleared his throat, “Do you two mind?” Jack and Rose we’re barely able to stop the giggling.

Jack walked over to the Time Lord seizing him in his arms. “Doc, a baby, a Time Tot, it’s the best thing ever! I’m so happy for you. I expect to be Godfather!”

Rose watched the Doctor in Jack’s embrace and saw the wet on his cheeks. Then the Doctor said, “It goes without saying Jack and I hope you’ll be my best man for the Earth ceremony?”

“You know it Doc!”

Brusquely wiping the wet from his face, the Doctor went to Jack’s station at the console and fiddled with the dials then went over to the monitor. “Let’s have a look inside the hitchhiker shall we?”

Jack and Rose clustered nearby eager to know what the Doctor had found. Suddenly he flipped open the comms and demanded, “Captain Luka, I need you in the TARDIS.”

When she arrived and stood in the console room facing the Doctor, he employed a frosty tone, “You want to tell me why the hitchhiker ship is full of polymorphs?”

“How do you know they’re polymorphs?” Rose asked.

“Because they all look like Captain Luka!”

Rose watched the Captain and knew she was startled by this information. She also knew the Doctor felt her surprise was genuine.

But the Captain said, “So your request to place a device was a ruse,” the Captain observed.

“Do not try my patience Captain Luka,” the Doctor warned as Jack took a defensive position beside the flame haired Captain. “And you can start by explaining why my device was removed from that hull.”

“I swear neither I nor anyone on my crew removed that device.”

Then the Doctor watched as the Captain’s powerful stance and the force of her personality seemed to wilt. For the first time she displayed weakness as she sagged down onto the console seat. 

The Doctor crossed his arms making it clear he was not in the mood for games or sympathy.

Captain Luka looked at the Doctor and said, “I’m afraid your joy at the generosity of my people towards the polymorphs was quite misplaced. What you see in my demeanor is not weakness. It is shame.”


	34. Chapter 34

Both Rose and Jack knew the Doctor was generous by nature but he had run out of patience with Captain Luka. As Rose watched the scene unfold she reached two conclusions. Captain Luka was feeling ashamed. Rose didn’t know how she knew that but she was certain of it. Rose also knew that Captain Luka respected the Doctor and knew going against him was a fool’s errand. 

The console room was dead silent save for the quiet hum of the TARDIS’s rotor. Rose was reminded of how much that sound comforted her in times of trouble. They waited for the Captain’s explanation and Rose knew it better be soon or the Doctor would act and it wouldn’t be good for this Kanterran.

Captain Luka began, “I did not have the device you put on the hull removed nor did I remove it myself so I have to assume someone on the hitchhiker ship did. Now it seems you already had the technology to see through the hull. I am as surprised as you it has polymorphs aboard. I told you the the truth when we first determined we had a hitchhiker. I thought it was a crew of do-gooders and then later, traitors seeking polymorphs as part of the conspiracy you told me about.”

Running her hand through her hair Rose pegged it as a move characteristic of someone trying to organize her thoughts into an understandable story. Rose was puzzled by where these insights were coming from and wondered if they stemmed from her new telepathic abilities. She intended to ask the Doctor about it because she thought she could only experience telepathy with the Doctor because of her bond with him.

Then the Captain continued, “I have a theory about how these polymorphs came to be on the hitchhiker ship but to understand it you will need to understand more of my planet’s history with the polymorphs.”

Brusquely the Doctor observed, “We haven’t got all day Captain. Get on with it!”

Nodding her agreement, Captain Luka continued, “What I told you about our history with the polymorphs was true...as far as it went. I just didn’t tell you the whole story. My planet did behave with honor towards the polymorphs. Unfortunately, as time passed and governments changed, fear of the “other” crept into the debate. Suspicions were incited and blame assigned to them for all our ills. Truth be told those ills were not the fault of the polymorphs rather the fault of those doing the blaming.”

It was an all too familiar story to the Doctor but he was not yet convinced she was telling the whole truth.

“Even though the polymorphs stayed to themselves that was the excuse to accuse them of all manner of plots. As inevitably happens, our planet fell on hard times. Food shortages, war over scarce resources and all too soon their land was taken and they became refugees in their own adopted home. Many died from hardship, others used their natural ability at camouflage to survive but that just increased suspicions. It was terrible and shameful what we did to them.”

Captain Luka paused briefly gathering her thoughts. No one interrupted and everyone knew how upset she was.

“Across the planet a pipeline of Kanterrans, appalled at the actions against the polymorphs, took some of them in, sheltering and feeding them in hidden locations. It was this network that committed to protecting them on pain of death. Providing for them was a complex business and they were scattered in small family units with those willing to risk their own families to protect them. My family was fortunate as we had land and farms so over the years we took many in and we still do.”

Interrupting the Doctor demanded, “How many? How many remain?”

Captain Luka knew he was asking because he was considering their rescue too, at least she fervently hoped so.

“I’m ashamed to say that of the original 500 we suspect that during the good times their population increased to somewhere near 80,000” Tears ran down her cheeks when she said, “Today our best guess is less than a thousand remain.”

Rose gasped but the Doctor and Jack were stoic, being all too familiar with the predictable tragedy that played out across the universe when times were hard. 

Taking a moment to regain her composure Captain Luka asked for a glass of water. The Doctor held out his hand and the TARDIS materialized a glass of cool water which he handed her but he displayed no empathy or solicitude towards her. He remained unconvinced. Rose knew how he felt as did Captain Luka.

After polishing off half a glass she continued, “I had kept in touch with Dr. Krillam about the plague. He was consumed with finding a cure and I was worried about him. To my surprise he raved about the brilliant scientist, sent by the Shadow Proclamation, who’d arrived and found the cure. I offered my ship to ferry around the cure but Dr. Krillim said he had a fleet sufficient to the need. 

Then I called Peggy to congratulate her on deploying this scientist only to be told the same scientist was looking for a fleet to rescue a people who had been kidnapped from their home and moved to a parallel universe against their will. She told me this rescuer was going to fix the non-entropy leaking into our universe from the parallel one. Peggy didn’t tell me the people were polymorphs and as far as I know she is unaware of our polymorphs. But she didn’t have to because our polymorphs know their ancestors were taken to another universe. I knew I had to be part of your fleet because maybe I could smuggle ours back to their real home and safety.

Imagine my surprise to learn from you Doctor about this conspiracy and the new danger facing the polymorphs. I brought my polymorphs with me, the ones I shelter on my estate. To my crew they are nothing more than high paying customers seeking transport. Of course my refugees know they must not shape shift for the duration. As to the hitchhiker I know nothing of those polymorphs,” Captain Luka finished, drinking the rest of her water.

“I find that difficult to believe Captain Luka,” the Doctor said.

“I’m not surprised you do Doctor but I had no idea that ship had polymorphs aboard. You say they took my form so I’m assuming they’re from my planet. From there I can make an educated guess. They may have heard from my polymorphs they were going home with me and hired their own transport to follow. But Doctor that ship may be small but it’s sophisticated. They would have had to hire a pilot. And I can’t imagine they would all have assumed my form in front of a stranger.”

The Doctor moved quickly to the monitor where he’d been watching the interior of the hitchhiker. He had the TARDIS provide the earliest recorded view from when she’d first materialized the surveillance device. Sure enough there was another person with the polymorphs, none of whom had yet morphed into Captain Luka, but the angle didn’t allow him to see the face of the pilot. Fast forwarding to the moment when the polymorphs looked like Captain Luka the pilot was no longer there. 

Jack stepped forward. Fatigued, Captain Luka gave him the once over and sighed, “You have a question?”

“Yes. I want to know how you came to be pilot of the Infinity Dancer,” Jack asked. 

“You mean you want to know who I answer to for this commission?” Captain Luka spit out.

Rose watched the exchange carefully. She knew the Doctor was following it with interest too, despite his study of the images from the hitchhiker. He was pleased Jack had asked the question. For her part Rose was oddly relieved to see some of this woman’s spunk return. She suspected her answer would surprise them all and so it did.

Captain Luka stood, her seven foot height intended as a none too subtle message. 

“From the time I was young every ounce of my energy, schooling, study and physical development was devoted to becoming the best pilot I could be. The training was grueling but it didn’t stop me. But being the best pilot wasn’t enough, I had to be the best Captain. I had to be named Captain of a ship with stature. And I was and at a very early age. 

You see I had to meet a deadline. Every twenty years there is a contest sponsored by the largest corporations in our sector of space. Pilots from far and wide came to compete in a grueling contest of speed, endurance, and just plain guts to get through obstacles like meteor showers, pirate attacks, space anomalies and a host of other obstacles. I had to qualify for that contest and I had to win. To win the contest I had to come first with my ship and cargo intact.”

Tossing her hair for emphasis Captain Luka stated, “I came first and the Infinty Dancer was the prize. The corporations pool their credits to build these ships as the prize. They represent the best technology of the day. They are expensive but in exchange the corporations get the best captains with the best chance of safely delivering their goods and services. I own her and I live well with the commissions they pay me for safe transport. Those commissions allow me to provide for my family, my polymorphs, my crew and my ship. Any other questions?”

“Rose,” the Doctor asked over their bond, “what do you think?”

“I believe her.”

The Doctor stood suddenly, clapping his hands. “Alright you lot, let’s move on. Captain Luka, you need to get those polymorphs off the hitchhiker while the coast is clear. By that I mean the pilot has left the ship and that is a worry. I want that ship off your hull Captain but check for booby traps first. If it’s clean by all means confiscate it. Clearly the pilot is up to no good.” 

Turning he addressed his companions, “Jack, you and Rose are going to get to work with coordinators to speed up this boarding. If I have to I’ll add ramps but these people have to get moving. I want 20,000 people an hour on board which should get us going within seven to eight hours. Let’s go!”

The Doctor watched with satisfaction as everyone started moving. He saw that Captain Luka was much relieved to be trusted once more and he agreed with Rose about her.

Suddenly everyone heard an alarm. The Doctor raced to the console. Shutting off the alarm, he stared at the read outs. Gripping his hair he exclaimed, “Oh no, no, no,”

“What?” everyone yelled.

“Entropy is returning to this universe. Our unknown pilot must have tampered with the device!”


	35. Chapter 35

“Entropy is returning to this universe. Our unknown pilot must have tampered with the device!”

“Damn, double damn, how long have we got?” Jack yelled.

“Get those people moving Jack!” the Doctor barked, as he frantically patted his pockets looking for his moonstone.

“How long before the whole thing goes up in smoke?” Jack asked again.

The Doctor reached in one pocket while racing through their priorities and completing rapid fire calculations in his head. 

“If we’re very, very lucky six and a half hours. Jack, we now need 30,000 an hour up those ramps to give us half an hour to get out of here and it’s going to get very unstable. The disturbance is centered near that stone hut! I gotta go!”

Rose’s alarm spiked causing an acrid taste in her mouth. Her heart was pounding and she wanted to beg him not to go but she knew she shouldn’t interrupt his discussion with Jack. Many people’s lives depended on their next moves. 

“Doc, there’s a sophisticated tunnel in that hut, under the floor. The device might be there. Go Doc, we’ll get this done!” Jack called.

“Noooo!” Rose cried. But it was too late. The Doctor had moonstoned out but not before telling her he loved her.

“Don’t you see?” Rose yelled, “This is a trap! Acquire the Doctor, his TARDIS and the polymorphs. That hitchhiker pilot had a moonstone! I’m not leaving him, Jack. Give me your moonstone!”

Jack handed it over along with a communicator. Rose turned to Captain Luka. “You need to clear out the hitchhiker ship and come get us. We might need firepower.”

Captain Luka nodded and replied, “I won’t let you or the Doctor down!” She turned crisply and left remarkably fast for a woman of her size.

“I’m sorry you gotta do this alone Jack but I can’t leave the Doctor alone.”

“Rosie, you’re gonna land about 10 minutes from the stone hut. It’ll be on your left. You can approach under cover if you keep to the right once you spy the hut. Here, take the moonstone and you keep safe. I intend to be a godfather!”

Jack turned back to the console, called A’Dar and got to work but it was difficult not to think of his friends. 

Addressing A’Dar and the coordinators, Jack grimly shared the news and everyone started babbling unable to cope with the idea they might have to leave some of their people behind. Jack knew he had to get control of the situation. 

“QUIET!” he yelled. “Now look, I know it’s not what we wanted but it’s up to us. The Doctor and Rose are risking their lives to fight off an attack and buy us some time. I’m widening the on-ramps. Announce to everyone to leave their belongings out of the path of the ramps. I’ll materialize it all into the ship. Look, everyone has to run up those ramps as fast as they safely can. We have five hours! Everyone let me know what problems surface and we’ll figure out solutions. No one gets left behind! Are we clear?!”

Everyone agreed and signed off and within twenty minutes the joyous exodus became a deadly serious affair. The laughter ended and fear etched the people’s faces but the speed of boarding accelerated. Jack knew they had to be alert to panic but it looked like widening the ramps would mitigate that problem. As he checked on each of the ramps his worry notched down when he realized no one had to wait and the lines were not getting jammed up, at least not so far. That’s when panic would set in.

Rose appreciated Jack’s advice on the route she should follow not just because it provided protective cover but the path was sandy and she was able to move quickly with little sound. 

As she got closer, her movements stealthier, her senses alert, she kept low and wished she had the Doctor’s super hearing. At the hut’s stone wall she stood very slowly peering carefully over the crumbled stone. The Doctor’s back was to her, at the moment, as he crouched over some sort of object. He had some kind of large wand thingy that seemed to glow as he slowly passed it over the device and then he did something with the sonic. She assumed he’d found the entropy device and was trying to slow it down or stop it from exploding at least til he was ready to blow it up. 

Rose was surprised he didn’t know she was there, that he hadn’t heard her approach but why didn’t he sense her over their connection. He must be shielding his mind. But why? Could the device be sensitive to telepathy? She had been on the verge of telepathically reaching for him but given her deduction, she stopped the idea in it’s tracks and continued watching him, ready to assist or protect if necessary.

Taking in his handsome features Rose couldn’t help thinking of her tall, handsome, alien, now her bond mate, and how he’d changed her life. What were the chances of a ‘wrong-side-of-the-tracks’ girl from Earth meeting an alien from another planet, a gorgeous, incredibly advanced alien that travelled in time and space and happened to be an incredible lover? With the Doctor life was wondrous and full and happened at breakneck speed and she loved it even when filled with terror and life threatening adventures. She’d never been happier and she did not want to lose their life together. 

Rose found life with the Doctor was so full of the fantastical her pregnancy almost seemed mundane . Of course she knew having a child would change their lives but it still seemed like something people did. She knew her view was not the same for the Doctor. She had the sense her pregnancy and being parents together was beyond wondrous to him. It was a matter of great yearning for him. But she felt his fear he wouldn’t be there for his family and that was new and bloody frightening to her. Rose didn’t care if he was mad at her for following him. She wasn’t leaving him alone.

Intent on the task at hand, the Doctor had heavily shielded his telepathy. Doing so had impeded his other senses like hearing. To a telepath it felt like being deaf and dumb but needs must. He didn’t know for sure but he had a distant memory of reading about this device being sensitive to telepathy. Each Time Lord had a characteristic frequency to their telepathy making their telepathic frequencies as individual as fingerprints. It made sense to him that Rassilon would have used his telepathic fingerprint as the access protection on the non-entropy device. Hence the safeguards he had employed.

Peggy had warned him of non-entropy leaking into their universe but he had sensed entropy being leaked into this Rassilon created universe. He’d been unable to determine where it was coming from so for the moment all he could do was cloak the device in another layer of non-entropy. The best he could do was buy them some time before the device annihilated Rassilon’s heinous creation.

Satisfied he’d done all he could do, the Doctor stood, gathering his instruments and then he reached for his moonstone and returned to the TARDIS. He strode to the console and asked, “Jack, how is the boarding going. What’s the boarding rate?”

“We’re very close to thirty thousand an hour Doc. I’ve added ramps to avoid panic and A’Dar has everyone leaving their goods behind and I’m having it materialized on board.”

“That’s excellent Jack. Well done!” the Doctor grinned, clapping his hands together as he studied the monitor. “I’ve blanketed the device with another wrapping of non-entropy. It’ll buy us another hour safely, no guarantees after that I’m afraid.”

Looking around the console room the Doctor asked, “Where’s Rose? I thought she was helping you with all this.”

“Oh, she was worried about you so she took my moonstone to make sure you were okay. She even asked Captain Luka to follow in the hitchhiker ship just incase. But you’re back safely. I’m sure she’ll be here as soon as she let’s Luka know all’s well.”

The Doctor frowned. He didn’t like it when Rose was in an unknown situation without him. True, there hadn’t been anyone around but still, she did have a knack for finding trouble. He reached for her with his mind.

Smiling as she saw the Doctor moonstone back to the TARDIS Rose was happy he had accomplished whatever he came to do and had returned safely. She kept her telepathic shields in place just incase it was still necessary to protect the device. The Doctor had kept his shields up even after he’d done with the device. 

Standing, Rose looked up at the sky, looking for Captain Luka and the hitchhiker ship. Just as she was grabbed from behind, fingers driven into a nerve bundle that paralyzed her into unconsciousness, she thought she heard the distant sound of engines approaching. Then her body, stiff as a board, hit the hard ground.


	36. Chapter 36

When he reached for her mind the Doctor knew Rose was unconscious spiking his panic. He whirled around facing Jack.

“I have to go back, something has happened to Rose!”

“No, Doc!” Jack insisted, “Rose was right. This is a trap meant for you! The leaking device was arranged to draw you away...”

The Doctor cut in, “I’m not leaving her Jack and what in Rassilon’s name was she doing out there in the first place?”

“Doc, she went to give you back up precisely because she thought it was a trap. Now listen. You don’t have to go. Captain Luka should be there in minutes. If you moonstone in you still have the run to the hut. If we lose you no one gets home. We all die! Hang on just a sec will ya?”

Jack ripped open comms and yelled, “Captain Luka, approach with caution, we think someone may have hurt Rose. Time to target?” 

The cool, calm voice of the Captain responded, “l am three minutes to target. Sensors detect no weapons signatures although Rose thought there might be a need for firepower.”

Before Jack could respond the Doctor cut in, “Captain Luka, you must not fire anywhere around your target area or the non-entropy device will explode and take this universe with it. Are we clear?

“Understood Doctor,” the capable and calm Captain responded.

“Also,” the Doctor added, “Rose has been incapacitated by something or someone. Can you land safely to get her on board? If not I can teleport there and get her,” he finished struggling to keep his anxiousness under control.

“Doctor, you are the last person who should come here. You know that, as did Rose. This is the diversion she feared would draw you away allowing this mission to be sabotaged.”

Jack saw the Doctor’s hands were white knuckled with fear for Rose and with the divided loyalties that always haunted him - save Rose and lose millions or save the millions and lose the love of his hearts.

Jack cut in, “Captain Luka, can you get Rose on board without landing? Do you have teleport capacity?”

“No worries gentleman. I have the technology. This ship is admirably decked out. Now I’m approaching target. Signing off for now.”

The Doctor had been reassured by the good Captain’s calm professionalism but it didn’t last long. What did one do when the seconds seemed to turn the wait to hours? 

Jack was worried too but he was also puzzled and there was no better time to distract the Time Lord.

“What I don’t get Doc is how this hidden hand could expect to get the polymorphs and your TARDIS? I mean only a Time Lord can fly a TARDIS right?”

After a moment the Doctor replied, “Yes, only a Time Lord has the brain structure and time differential ability to pilot a TARDIS. I doubt the hidden hand is a Time Lord or Lady or I would have sensed him or her long before now. Besides a Time Lord would know our ships are collared to us and that cannot be easily undone. There wouldn’t be enough time to undo a collar before the device explodes.”

“But I thought you released your TARDIS from her collar?” Jack asked.

“Quite right Jack,” the Doctor said rubbing his hand affectionately along the console. “But the hidden hand doesn’t know that and besides my old girl, well, I just don’t think she’d accept the collar with another Time Lord. She gets real cranky when she feels forced and why shouldn’t she?”

Jack smiled witnessing the affection between these two different life forms.

“Maybe,” Jack responded, “the intention is to trap you and the TARDIS here until this universe explodes thus eliminating their only viable challenger.”

“Most likely Jack. I think we buggered part of their plan by eliminating the plague and now that they don’t have their armada, we’re about to snatch their 2 million polymorphs in the only ship they can’t follow so they will never know how to find the polymorph home world. They wanted those coordinates so they could snatch polymorphs as needed to continue their takeover of the Kanterran sector. That makes the polymorphs on the hitchhiker ship and on the Infinity Dancer particularly vulnerable.”

“That’s for sure,” Jack exclaimed, “but how would the hitchhiker captain know his passengers were polymorphs or about the polymorphs on the Infinity Dancer and it sounds like you still suspect Captain Luka?”

“No, not really but I can’t speak for everyone on her ship. It’s a big ship and if it’s been compromised that’s how the conspiracy would know Captain Luka brought unexpected passengers on board not to mention those polymorphs who hired that hitchhiker captain in the first place. Maybe the conspiracy knows how to identify polymorphs. That’s why my TARDIS is studying every thing going on inside and outside the Infinity Dancer. For the moment we wait, hoping the enemy is forced to show their hand.”

“Hey Doc, one other thing I don’t get. How could A’Dram and A’Dar don’t know their planet’s coordinates? I mean you’d think they had a record of that given their desire to return?” 

“Well,” the Doctor began, “it is strange. See, they have coordinates they’ve saved through the resets but they’re wrong. My library has the ancient records on their home planet’s location and the details of what Rassilon did. I don’t know why they have the wrong coordinates. I’ve studied the star charts. There’s nothing at the coordinates they have but there is a beautiful planet, that fits all the features their lore describes at the coordinates. I have.”  
Suddenly the Doctor heard Captain Luka hail, and he beat Jack to the punch. “Captain Luka, do you have Rose?”

“Yes Doctor. She is on board. I am on my way back.”

Attempting to control his panic, the Doctor demanded, “What is her condition?”

“She is unconscious but alive. Also, she is strangely rigid. Normally the body is slack and relaxed when passed out right?”

“Yes,” the Doctor responded, “please let me know the instant you land.”

“Will do. Doctor, in view of our circumstances, I put the Infinity Dancer on lock down. No hatch, no egress nor access point will open until my personal access code is entered into the ship’s console. I am less certain about the hold where your ship sits. Could an enemy access my ship’s interior there?”

“Good thinking Captain Luka,” the Doctor responded, “fear not, no one could open, drill through or explode the barrier created by my TARDIS in your hold. Furthermore, anyone who made such an attempt would he held in containment. Now where is Rose?”

True to her word Captain Luka teleported Rose right outside the TARDIS doors. Then she left to park the hitchhiker ship, considering it confiscated. She intended to join the Doctor and Jack to determine final steps before departure and to learn who had attacked Rose.

Jack had to stay with the console , monitoring the boarding, but he was very worried as he watched the Doctor carry Rose through the console room to the infirmary. She’d been rigid as a board! 

Whatever had been done to her the Doctor wanted to diagnose the problem as quickly as possible fearing for her and their child, not to mention the fact that the longer she was frozen the more painful her recovery. 

It didn’t take him long to determine Rose had been paralyzed by an expert muscular skeletal nerve attack. If not addressed it could do permanent damage to her. He had wondered why she hadn’t been killed but then that wouldn’t have side tracked him for long. It would only have honed his drive to find and revenge her death. The other thing that had him puzzled was the nature of this attack. 

Few people would know how to effect this damage, even fewer would know it could only be removed through a telepathic bond. The only person who knew he had a bond with Rose was Jack. He knew Jack hadn’t done this. Whoever had didn’t know he had a bond with Rose, might even know a Time Lord couldn’t bond with a human. Thus what they’d done to Rose was judged as an effective way to sidetrack him as he would be stymied trying to end her paralysis. Clearly they didn’t know Rose was a very special human, one with a tiny piece of the vortex within. Rose was sunshine mixed with a touch of hurricane.

As he entered his bond mate’s mind he knew he had to reexamine his assumptions but then he felt Rose’s pain and all his focus turned to her. Within moments her body slumped into a relaxed, normal position and she groaned blinking her eyes.

Stroking her hair he murmured, “Rose, how do you feel sweetheart?”

Groaning again Rose opened her eyes and said, “My muscles...everything’s just really sore.”

“Rose Tyler you seem to spend an inordinate amount of time in my infirmary.”

Although groggy and sore, a wisp of a smile crossed her face. “Maybe I’ve got the hots for the physician here.”

“So this physician you fancy, would you prefer him as a blonde?”

“What are ya on about?” she asked.

“Well,” he said, twirling a strand of her hair around his finger, “you sure seemed to like A’Dar’s hair when he was blonde.”

“Yeah, it was quite striking, wasn’t it?” she agreed. Unconsciously the Doctor touched his hair. He didn’t think he’d like dying his hair.

Spying his deflated look she teased him. “It had lots of different blonde colors in it so it was hard to ignore ya know, but..”

“But what Rose?” the Doctor asked, surprised it mattered to him.

“Well,” she drawled, “I didn’t like it as much as yours cuz yours is thick and really silky when I touch it,” she noted, “and it sticks up and, well, for hair it’s quite enthusiastic just like you and besides...,” she said with a tongue touched smile, “you’re my tall handsome alien with really great hair ‘n I adore you.”

The Doctor beamed at her feeling far more sure of himself.

Having sorted the Doctor, Rose changed the mood Informing him, “Doctor, I was jumped from behind and I didn’t hear or see who it was. I’m sorry.”

“Oh Rose, don’t be sorry. It could have gone much worse if you had seen your attacker,” the Doctor reasoned stroking her cheek. “Now I want you to rest for now til you feel better.”  
“‘Kay,” she nodded, “Doctor, did the body freeze hurt our baby?” 

“No, Sweetheart,” he reassured, “no need to worry. Oh and by the time you feel up to joining us we’ll be on our way, taking all our refugees home!”

“Doctor, I want to see that! Can you carry me to the console room. I don’t want to miss anything, ‘kay? Besides I’m not sleepy, just sore.” He brushed her lips and nodded, lifting her and her blanket and carrying her to the console room. He didn’t want to be too far from her anyway!


	37. Chapter 37

The Doctor placed his bond mate gently onto the console bench, placing a pillow behind the small of her back and fussing over her until he was satisfied Rose was comfortable. Rose just closed her eyes, breathed him in and basked in her happiness. Jack watched out of the corner of his eye. Somehow the Doctor was more comfortable in his skin since Rose had accepted him as her bond mate. Rose was happy and bubbly and each of them always looked for the other. Jack was delighted for them.

After her paralysis, just sitting on the console bench was more difficult than Rose thought. Sitting required the use of some muscles to remain upright but her muscles were jelly. Still there was no place she’d rather be so she focused on relaxing into the console bench and following what was going on. When Captain Luka strode into the TARDIS Rose nodded weakly and the good Captain smiled sympathetically.

“Gentlemen, what is our status?” Captain Luka asked.

Jack responded, “We’re moving 30,000 an hour into the holds, which means we need to have all protocols for departure in place within the hour. We leave in one hour and thirty minutes.”

With departure so near a crackling energy surged through the rescue team on board the TARDIS. Senses were alive, reflexes at their sharpest and they tasted their first snack of adrenaline. Even Rose felt more alert, her sore muscles seemed to improve and she felt a measure of renewed strength. 

Watching the Doctor she smiled at his hair, fully alert just like him. Her attention on his physical qualities was drawn back to the moment by Captain Luka.

“Excellent,” Captain Luka responded, “Doctor, are we sticking with the original plan?”

“For the most part yes,” the Doctor confirmed, “Once our guests are on-board, the ramps will withdraw and the holds will be closed. My ship will return to her usual exterior size. You close your hold, raise shields and we head for the gate. My patch on the entropy leak has only delayed the explosion but I no longer need to trigger it as I go through the gate so I’ll stay in your hold until we’re back to our universe...”

Captain Luka interrupted with something she hadn’t reported, “As you asked Doctor, all the polymorphs in my ship as well as the those from the hitchhiker ship are now in another, smaller hold within my ship.”

The Doctor acknowledged the information as he ran around the console.

“Doctor do you always run around your console like that? I mean isn’t it a little inefficient?” Captain Luka observed.

Uh oh, Rose thought.

The Doctor didn’t answer at first then he turned to face her. 

“This ship is meant to be piloted by six Time Lords. Today I am fortunate to have Captain Jack Harkness with me. Normally I pilot her alone as I am the last Time Lord.” His tone was neutral but clipped.

“Then not only have I insulted you but your ship too and you have my apologies. It seems you perform all tasks in this great ship and I bow to you and your skills Doctor.”

“He is skilled but he has been known to be several centuries out,” Rose giggled with a wide smile.

“Rose!” the Doctor complained, “you know my old girl sometimes takes me where I need to be.”

There were snorts of laughter from Rose and Jack and finally the Doctor laughed along explaining to Captain Luka it didn’t matter how many perfect landings he made, his irreverent friends only remembered the mistakes.

Back to business, the Doctor said, “I’m sorry Captain Luka but rather than leaving you to confiscate the hitchhiker ship, I think we need to leave it behind. Should the hitchhiker pilot return and manage to hitch another ride, we’ll know the hitchhiker doesn’t want to lose track of the only polymorphs he can still abduct, those on your ship. And once we are through the gate we’ll take the hitchhiker’s ship and find out who’s behind all this.”

“I’m all for that Doc, but what if he doesn’t hitch a ride?” Jack asked.

“By leaving the hitchhiker ship behind we’re setting a trap for the hidden hand,” Rose interjected. “We’re leaving ahead of time by about forty-five minutes because we can’t afford to cut it any closer. Right Doctor?”

Nodding his agreement the Doctor was delighted to watch her bright mind at work.

“So, if the hitchhiker doesn’t piggyback with the Infinity Dancer we go through the gate and wait until the hitchhiker comes through or the Doctor senses the end of that universe and we know the hitchhiker never got out.”

“Okay,” Jack observed, “but if the hitchhiker does come through the gate, that implies what? Captain Luka blows it up, takes it on-board to discover who the hitchhiker is?”

“Nope,” the Doctor chirped, “if that ship waits until we’ve left before coming through the gate, the pilot is not worried about losing the polymorphs on Captain Luka’s ship!”

Facing them all Captain Luka concluded, “And that means, the pilot knows my crew has been compromised enough to ensure delivery of those polymorphs.”

“And that Captain,” Rose explained. “is the intent of the Doctor’s plan.”

“Thank you Rose!” the Doctor beamed. “Captain Luka you have to know if your crew has been compromised otherwise our operation is more likely to fail and you will not feel comfortable at the helm of your own ship? Your polymorphs are protected for now. At the right time after we go through the gate, I will move the TARDIS out of the Infinity Dancer and hide behind your ship so when the hitchhiker comes through, I can disable it’s controls and tractor beam it into the same hold my ship was in. My TARDIS will be slightly out of phase so your crew will not detect me outside your ship but they will detect the hitchhiker in your hold.”

“And how will I know? How will the conspirators show themselves?”

“I think your instincts will help you see the subtle cues but I’ll be coordinating with you with this ear piece,” the Doctor explained, handing the device to her. “You’ll need to use your code to lock down access to the hold after I’ve teleported the hitchhiker ship. If any person or persons go to the hold to manually open it’s doors we’ll know.”

“Got it. That’s doable and you’re right Doctor, I have to know. But I’d feel better if I had some armed assistance?”

“That you shall have. Our secret weapon, so to speak,” the Doctor announced grandly, “Captain Jack Harkness and his team are tactically brilliant not to mention extremely stealthy. Once we leave here, Jack moonstones to Cardiff, picks up his team and returns to the TARDIS before I leave your ship. They’ll be in place before the hitchhiker comes through the gate.”

Captain Luka nodded her thanks to Jack, not doubting him and his unknown team for one moment.

“So that explains the blueprints of my ship you asked me to bring. They’re for Jack,” Captain Luka concluded, handing Jack a long, tubular, leather case.

“Doctor, assuming all goes to plan and we identify and restrain the conspirators am I right that’s when you intend us to separate?” Captain Luka asked.

“Quite right Captain. As soon as I get your polymorphs on-board the TARDIS I leave you because I can’t reveal the destination coordinates to anyone. In fact, I’m going to the polymorph home planet by way of the future and the past so no one can track me there.”

“I don’t suppose you can peek at the future and tell us if our plan works?”

“It doesn’t work like that Captain,” the Doctor smiled.

“I didn’t think so,” the Captain sighed. “May I assume I take the hitchhiker and conspirators to Peggy for trial and incarceration.”

“Right again!” the Doctor confirmed.

“But not before we haul the hidden hand’s ass out of that ship and expose him or her.” Jack stated.

“I have to say it shakes me to think my crew has been compromised and I didn’t know it,” Captain Luka said, shaking her head in disbelief. “I most definitely want to see the hidden hand unmasked!”

Jack felt bad for her, understanding her disbelief. When you were responsible for a team, you were responsible for their wellbeing for knowing when things weren’t going well and for helping them. Lives often depended on everyone being at their best and trusting each other.

“Captain Luka,” Jack sympathized, “we already know the hidden hand orchestrated a plague across the Kanterran sector that proved deadly on a massive scale. It was a callous, heinous act of mass murder. There is absolutely no morality or mercy at play here and no lengths this bastard will not go to in order to subvert members of your team. Don’t beat yourself up about it. When we unveil this hidden hand you’ll have liberated your people and that’s a good thing.” 

“Jack’s right Captain,” the Doctor added. “This is not your fault. Now, according to A’Dar, we’re approximately thirty minutes away from withdrawing the ramps and closing the holds. It’s time for you to return to your ship.”

“One last thing Doctor,” Captain Luka said, “notwithstanding Jack’s help, his team is small but will be operating in a very large ship. What if my crew has been sufficiently compromised to overcome me and take over my ship entirely?”

“Captain, I’m skeptical that’s true. I think it’s limited to a few who can go to the hold where your polymorphs are and contact the hidden hand so the hitchhiker can teleport them onboard. But, if we’re wrong, and there’s a successful mutiny, I will know that from your ear piece and my TARDIS will materialize in your quarters and pump gas through your ship’s ventilation system. You’ll have three minutes to get this mask on.” 

The Doctor handed her a sophisticated mask she could easily hide on her person and turned back to the console when, suddenly, he swayed, gripping the console. Rose’s head snapped towards him as she picked up his alarm and moved towards him, her concern fueling her weakened muscles. Jack and Captain Luka were instantly alert that something was going on.

“Jack,” the Doctor groaned, “there’s been an entropy spike. If I don’t patch it again, we’re not getting out of here. If I’m not back on time you follow the plan. DO NOT DELAY DEPARTURE. It’s all programmed. You know what to do. If I’m not back before you leave, just go! I’ll moonstone on board.” 

Turning to Rose he said, “Rose, don’t follow me this time.”

With his orders hanging in the air the Doctor disappeared. Rose stood stock still.

“Rose?” Jack asked. Something in her manner was off. 

When she turned to Jack her eyes seemed to be glowing and gazing on a vista far away. It scared the hell out of him. 

When she spoke her voice had power, “The bond mate of the wolf and the father of the future must be protected!”

Then Rose was gone.

Jack turned to Captain Luka, “It’s showtime and it’s up to us. Keep that earpiece in.”


	38. Chapter 38

Hitting the ground running, the Doctor’s mind ran through calculations to increase the strength of his next patch on the entropy device but most of his thoughts were about Rose. 

She made his life better in every way and now she might become a widow with no choice but to give birth to his child alone. She would have no idea of the needs of a telepathic child. She had good instincts though and with Jack’s help he hoped they would manage if he did not return. Rose was right that this was an orchestrated diversion. He had a feeling it could end badly. 

He wanted a life with Rose, a family with her, but he knew how harsh the universe could be with him. Still, he was determined to fight for what he wanted but if it came to a choice all he had to do was make sure the choice was between him and the polymorphs. He’d make sure the polymorphs lived. Just so long as Rose lived he would pay the price to save the polymorphs.

Slowing as he approached the stone hut, the Doctor heavily shielded his telepathy. He took the long way around the ruin so he could approach the device through the opening created by the missing wall because it afforded him a view of the tunnel hatch. He lifted a stone block from the fallen wall and placed it on the hatch. His back would be to the tunnel as he worked so if someone came through the hatch he would hear the rock move against the metal hatch. He hoped it would give him sufficient warning to act.

The device was hidden in a stone compartment beneath the ground in the corner of the stone hut. He slid the compartment panel aside and the device rose slowly from the compartment. He wondered if he’d miscalculated the extent of the failsafes built into the device by Rassilon. His first patch should have lasted longer but he was confident the new one would last them safely through their departure. He gathered his tools as before and stood to leave. Suddenly, a mocking voice wafted in from the field next to the stone hut.

“Ohhh, Doctoooorrrr, can you come out to plaaaay?”

Realizing he was about to meet the hidden hand, the Doctor knew he had no choice but to face him rather than moonstoning back to the TARDIS so he walked out of the hut and faced the lone figure standing a distance away in the adjacent field. 

“Did you tamper with the device?” the Doctor asked casually leaning against the stone wall of the hut.

“What, not interested in who I am?” the stranger called.

“Nope, I already know who you are.” 

The Doctor didn’t miss the stranger’s avoidance of his question about the device. He knew his assumption that there had been additional failsafes on the device was wrong. His first patch had been weakened by this stranger and that took a very particular knowledge.

“Let’s see if you’re right,” the stranger called. Who do you think I am?”

“Sure,” the Doctor drawled, “you are a mass murderer for no other reason than a pathological need for power. I know you very well. You and your ilk are the same the universe over. You all eventually overplay your hand in your desperate search for adulation and no matter how much worship you are given, how many you kill and subjugate, no matter how much terror you spread, you’re never satisfied, always hungry for more. So you see I know you well and now I am going to stop you.”

While he talked, he scanned the stranger with his sonic.

The stranger cackled clearly amused at the Doctor’s certainty. The stranger’s laugh struck the Doctor and he cocked his head listening to it carefully, trying to zero in on the tone and frequencies, difficult at a distance but still vaguely familiar.

“My, my, quite the speech. I thought you’d never shut up. Risky to bore me, very risky for someone who doesn’t have the advantage. But then you are a ‘la-tee-da’ Time Lord,” he sneered. “What’s a Time Lord doing consorting with a grunting, baseless human bitch. Surely a Time Lord is above rutting with animals!” He spit on the ground.

The Doctor ignored the stranger’s attempt to draw him into discussing Rose but he was curious about what had been done to Rose.

“Who taught you the Roindron hold?” He was referring to the nerve hold Rose had suffered but he’d spoken the name in Gallifreyan. 

“Whatever do you mean?” the stranger coyly replied.

“Don’t like that question?” the Doctor asked. “Alright, how about this. Why are you wearing a shimmer?”

“Stupid question,” the stranger declared. “I don’t have to answer stupid questions,” he carped petulantly.

“Aaah,” the Doctor said, nodding his head and still entirely casual in his posture, “nothing ventured, nothing gained. Let’s get to it then. Why don’t you tell me what you’ve got to stop me?” 

“Good idea. This is getting tedious.” 

The stranger stamped his foot then stepped aside. Slowly another tunnel hatch opened where he’d been standing. Emerging from the tunnel was Rose being shoved from below by strong arms. Her arms and hands were bound and she had a gag in her mouth. An armed male climbed from the tunnel after her, shoving her roughly into position beside the stranger. 

The Doctor left the stone wall walking towards the stranger as the guard snapped his weapon in place. The Doctor stopped but not because of the guard. He’d stopped at precisely the point where it was safe to remove the barriers on his telepathy and the point where the device couldn’t be hit by a stray bullet.

“Rose, you okay?” he asked through their bond, his voice strained with concern.

“I’m fine Doctor, really. I’ve almost got my hands free. They ambushed me at the spot where the I moonstoned here and when I woke up I was tied up.”

“Can you run if it comes to it?” The Doctor was worried about the lingering effects of her muscle freeze.

“Yep, not a problem.”

“We’re gonna have a chat about this Rose Tyler! I am not amused.”

Cheekily she answered, “I’m here to rescue you Doctor. This is all part of my plan!”

He couldn’t help but smile at her pluck but his attention was drawn away by the stranger.

“So what do you think of what I’ve got?” the stranger crowed. “Can I keep her? Oh come on, I want to play with her too.”

“You won’t have her for long!” the Doctor said with certainty. 

But suddenly the stranger nodded to the guard who fired a shot and then another at the Doctor. The Doctor’s reflexes were good but not that good. He dodged one bullet, the other clipped his arm and he staggered, falling to one knee as a third bullet singed his cheek. 

“Rose, a distraction would be good...,” he groaned as a bullet hit his shoulder driving him back.

Rose watched it in horror as the stranger screamed, “IN THE HEAD, SHOOT HIM IN THE HEAD!”

He would die, no regeneration! He would die permanently. “NO!,” she roared.

Red hot fury surged through her body as her right arm reached up and grabbed the gun from the guard with such force it broke two of his fingers. The ropes around her shoulders and chest burst off flying in all directions. She pivoted towards the stranger thrusting her hands forward as sizzling energy struck him from the end of her fingers sending him flying to the end of the field where he tumbled end over end. The guard looked at her with terror and turned tail and ran but she flicked her hand and sent him careening haphazardly to the other side of the field.

Then she turned and ran to the Doctor kneeling beside him. Now fully Rose again, her hands fluttered over his chest hoping he wasn’t so injured he’d regenerate. Slowly he opened his eyes and groaned.

“That’s my girl,” he gasped and then promptly blacked out.

Rose pulled him to her and snapped her moonstone closed.

“Jack!” Rose called. “Help me, the Doctor’s been shot!”

“Bloody hell!” Jack ran from the console and quickly catalogued the injuries. “Okay,” he said, more than a little shaken, “there’s a lot of blood but here on his arm is a graze, no bullet, same with his cheek but he’s got a bullet in his shoulder and it has to come out. It’s near an artery Rose. It’s going to need expertise to remove it.”

“No!” Rose said emphatically, “he needs a healing coma. His body will push the bullet out. I just need to get him to the infirmary and clean the wound and run the blue glowy thingy over the wound.”

“I can’t get him there Rose. We’re leaving. I have to be at the console!”

“I got this Jack. Do what you have to do!”


	39. Chapter 39

Rose didn’t want to leave the Doctor after she’d treated his wounds. She’d used the blue thingy to sterilize the site of the shoulder wound, and his arm and cheek. The arm and cheek already looked better but the shoulder was mangled. She had used another device to stop the bleeding, like the Doctor had taught her, but she knew she had to keep the wound open til his body pushed the bullet out. 

She wondered if he would have regenerated if the bullet had hit an artery. Probably, at least she hoped so. She knew people with punctured arteries could bleed out in mere moments but the Doctor was a Time Lord and consequently acted invincible even when he wasn’t. It was clearer than ever to her what losing him would mean. What wasn’t clear was what had happened to her before she’d reached the Doctor and moonstoned them out of danger. She remembered the bullets and the Doctor asking for a diversion but nothing after that until she was leaning over him.

Her hand caressed the side of his face that hadn’t been wounded. She didn’t want to leave him to go help Jack in the console room because she didn’t want him to worry when he opened his eyes and she wasn’t there. She whispered in his ear and spoke in his mind.

“I’m here Doctor, right beside you. We’re safe in the TARDIS. You’re in a healing coma so don’t you worry. I’m gonna go to the console room to help Jack but I’ll be back in a mo ‘kay.”

It might be wishful thinking but she thought he seemed to relax a bit. She kissed his lips and, to her surprise, stepped out of the infirmary into the console room, thanking the TARDIS for making it easy for her. From the right angle she could see him from the console bench and it eased her mind.

“Jack are we under way?”

“Yep, Captain Luka just confirmed we’re 42 minutes from entering the gate. So far the hitchhiker hasn’t joined the Infinity Dancer,” Jack reported crisply.

Rose nodded but felt she needed to report a potential risk. “Jack, the Doctor put another patch on the device but he was convinced the hidden hand had tampered with the first one. Since we had to get outta there after the Doctor got shot, you can assume the bastard will do it again. Can the Infinity Dancer go any faster?”

“Let’s see shall we?” Jack responded. Soon thereafter Captain Luka increased speed shortening their estimated arrival time at the gate by half.” 

Jack then turned to Rose. “How is he Rose? What happened down there?”

“Well,” Rose said, “I moonstoned into an ambush and was knocked out and taken hostage by the hidden hand.” Here Rose held up her hands explaining, “Before you ask I haven’t the foggiest ‘bout who he is and neither does the Doctor. The Doctor asked him why he was wearing a shimmer. I think that means some kind of disguise. Anyhow they started firing at the Doctor ‘n I blacked out. When I woke up I was leaning over the Doctor ‘n gathered him to me and pressed the moonstone. Sorry!”

Jack nodded, “Well, whatever happened you’re both back and that’s good enough for me.” 

Jack decided against raising Rose’s peculiar condition before she left the TARDIS. Something was going on with her but for the moment they had enough on their plate. Besides she was herself again and he wanted the Doctor there when he did raise it.

Suddenly Captain Luka’s voice boomed over the comm, “Jack, I’m in my quarters communicating from my private frequency. My helmsman has been gradually slowing our speed to the gate. I can override the helm from here...a wise safeguard I insisted on installing when the Infinity Dancer was being built. If I remove the helmsman I could trigger a mutiny I can’t handle. Should I punch it from my quarters and see what response it provokes from my crew? With the Doctor out of commission how will you leave the helm to get your team?”

“Negative on punching it Captain,” Jack ordered. “Since you are loyal to your crew and don’t suspect anything as far as they know, try reinforcing your order by making a joke with your helmsman about being asleep at the switch, or whatever you think would be appropriate. I don’t want to trigger any precipitous moves until we know the extent of the mutiny and until we are through the gate.”

“Understood,” Captain Luka responded. A short while later through the earpiece Jack heard Captain Luka accusing her helmsman of spending half the night talking to his Andalusian girlfriend and unable to keep the ship at speed. The bridge crew all laughed uproariously at her inside knowledge. Not only had she reminded her bridge crew she was on top of everything but her good natured ribbing of a crew member had hit the mark perfectly to avoid suspicion.

But Jack still wondered why the helmsman had wanted to slow the ship. He couldn’t see the net advantage unless it was to give the hitchhiker time to catch up. But that didn’t seem right because the smaller ship was fast and nimble.

“We’re crossing through the gate back into our universe,” Jack stated. “If the Doctor doesn’t wake up I can’t leave to get the team.”

“I could go Jack,” Rose said, “I’ll bring them back one at a time. Shouldn’t take long.”

“Excellent,” Jack enthused, “they know what to bring and they should be ready.”

After informing the Captain of Rose’s mission over the earpiece, he also told her to move to the agreed coordinates at the same speed once through the gate. So far so good. True to her word Rose popped in and out, each time with a member of Jack’s crew. They’d already been briefed so the only problem was they were fast approaching the time to move the TARDIS and phase shift her so as to make her undetectable. Jack didn’t know how to do that and he was looking for alternatives.

Just as Rose popped in with Tosh, everyone turned suddenly when they heard the Doctor, standing in the doorway of the infirmary, “Did you miss me?”

Rose hopped up and down, enthusiastically reporting, “All present and accounted for Doctor!”

Jack breathed a sigh of relief and summarized their status including the news about the errant helmsman slowing the Infinity Dancer. The Doctor reacted to the news with alarm, moving quickly to the console and studying the monitor. He put his earpiece in and spoke to Captain Luka and the team in the console room.

“Change of plans Captain Luka. Your helmsman wasn’t waiting for the hitchhiker but for the armada. It’s not far away. We couldn’t detect it while we were in the non-entropy universe. Obviously it was ordered to return early. The hidden hand has a lot of nerve, not content with your polymorphs he thinks he can get you and your ship, all the polymorphs and my ship. That’s more than nerve, that’s mad!”

There was silence from everyone as doubt crept in and they wondered if the hidden hand had outwitted them all. 

The Doctor knew he had to get them focused and restore their confidence. “Listen up you lot. We’re not finished, not by a long shot. Fire is the test of gold, adversity the test of the strong. You are all tested and forged into gold. This bastard will not defeat us.”

The Doctor paused looking each of them in the eye. They stood strong, their faith renewed by the Doctor. They trusted him.

Speaking from the control room, Captain Luka had to whisper so she wouldn’t be heard by her crew but her words were no less powerful in support.

“Well said Doctor. Only the wise know when it’s time to adjust the plan.”

“Now then, we’re going to start by doing what’s necessary, then we’ll do what’s possible and then we’ll do the impossible.” The Doctor looked around and shrugged saying, “Incase you’re wondering that was a quote from St. Francis of Assisi, peaceful chap he was. I like peaceful.”

Rose cleared her throat, “Perhaps some more specific details would help us Doctor.”

“Yes, of course, our first priority is to get out of here. I’m leaving your ship, Captain Luka, to extend another storage hold so you can dock inside. Jack and his team are leaving now to move through the service ducts to get to your bridge. Wait for Jack’s signal before you order your bridge to move to new coordinates. Because the new coordinates are not far and your crew won’t detect my ship, you may joke it away as a test for your sleepy helmsman. The new coordinates are in my hold so assume docking speed on approach and come to a dead stop at the coordinates and assume docked status. That’s when you’re most likely to face reaction and that’s when I am getting us out of here.”

“Understood,” Captain Luka calmly responded, “oh, and glad you’re back Doctor.”

Jack’s team moved to the ramp with determination written on their faces as they checked their weapons and slammed cartridges into place. Jack followed but not before he asked, “What about the hitchhiker? We leaving him free?”

“No, not by a long shot but first priority is the safety of the polymorphs. The hitchhiker won’t get away. We’ll deal with him later. Listen you lot, take care, no chancy moves. If you need to be teleported out slap the transponder I gave you. Move with all possible speed!”

Before long they were moving through the access tunnels to the Infinity Dancer’s bridge. Then the Doctor called the Shadow Architect’s emergency channel and explained the returning armada was in the service of the hidden hand and had to be stopped in order to significantly weaken the enemy’s hold on the sector. Peggy said she would move their fleet to intercept at best possible speed.

The Doctor was vibrating with nervous energy as he watched the approaching armada and the gate on sensors. He was stewing in his juices waiting for Jack and his team to get in position and waiting to see if the hidden hand emerged from the non-entropy universe.

Rose saw him wince at the pain in his shoulder and knew he was trying to ignore it. She stood beside him and asked, “Are you okay Doctor?” You weren’t in a healing coma for long?”

“I’m alright Rose. Could have used more sleep but needs must.”

Rose turned him towards her and moved his open collared shirt aside. Although the bullet wound had closed, his shoulder was still angry and swollen. Swollen enough he hadn’t put the pinstriped suit jacket back on. It had to be painful for that to happen. 

“Liar,” she said. “I know you had to take charge Doctor but as soon as we’re outta here let’s go to the vortex so you can sleep. No one will mind the delay getting to the polymorph world.”

“We’ll see Rose.”

“It’s gonna be close yeah?”

“Very!”

Suddenly the Doctor heard Jack, “We’re in place, ready to assist!”

“Captain Luka, I am departing now for the phase shift. Move your ship to these coordinates and shut down your engines. You’ll be in my hold. At that point I will destroy the non-entropy universe. Then we’re out of here. Good Luck Captain!”

Captain Luka tapped her earpiece to let the Doctor know she had heard. Jack did the same. 

The TARDIS departed and the Doctor signaled his readiness to receive the Infinity Dancer. Captain Luka gave her orders and the ship gracefully turned heading for the phase shifted hold of the TARDIS. 

“Doctor,” Rose asked, “if the hidden hand has compromised people on the Infinity Dancer won’t they give him the coordinates so he can just moonstone on board?”

“Good thinking Rose! I did think of that but he knows we are allies with the Infinity Dancer. Tactically there’s too much risk for him to go there until he’s sure the conspirators have the ship under their control. Then he’ll replace the crew and seize Captain Luka. But he may well moonstone out into a ship in the armada or possibly to his hideout, lair, wherever he thinks he’s protected until he knows how his plan has worked out. I’d be surprised if he even intended to bring his ship through the gate. He’d be too much of a target.” 

As soon as the Infinity Dancer slowed to enter the TARDIS’s hold the Doctor sent a focused beam of entropy through the gate. The non-entropy universe ceased to exist and the gate collapsed. The hidden hand had not escaped by ship.

Suddenly all hell broke loose.


	40. Chapter 40

All hell broke loose. The Doctor didn’t believe in hell but he and Rose waited as tense moments seemed to crawl by punctuated by the sound of weapons fire, unintelligible cries and then the sound of more automatic fire. Rose couldn’t help but flinch at the deadly sounds of weaponry fired in a contained space. Her heart was pounding. She knew the Doctor's shoulder was sore so she wrapped her arms around his waist from behind wincing at the sound of each bullet. 

The Doctor knew Jack and his team were seasoned and disciplined but he did not like sending his friends into armed conflict one bit. Worry etched his face even though he knew how good Jack was but his team were not immortal like Jack was.

Suddenly they heard an explosion and Rose cried, “I should have gone with them Doctor. There’s only three of them with Jack!”.

“Don’t be daft Rose. You’re pregnant! Jack will have this situation under control in no time.” But the Doctor was worried and stood clasping her hands at his waist as though she might go and try to help them.

Just when he thought he might have to intervene and release the gas, Jack’s voice called out, “Doctor, the situation is under control. So far two command staff and one navigation specialist are implicated and are in the brig. We searched them thoroughly. They don’t have moonstones. We’re continuing to assess the crew. They mostly seem shocked and confused at the thought of a mutiny.”

“Thanks Jack, no injuries to you or your team?” the Doctor inquired.

“We’re fine,” Jack replied, “so far no injuries. The infiltration is quite limited but we have to be sure there’s no sabotage or planted bombs. Be just like this asshole to blow up the ship to prevent his assets from talking.”

“Quite right Jack. My TARDIS scan didn’t find anything but this hidden hand is obviously clever. How is Captain Luka?” the Doctor asked.

Captain Luka broke in, “Thanks to Captain Harkness and his able team, not to mention you Doctor, my ship is mine again. I intend to find out how my crew members were compromised. Perhaps I can help them.”

“Excellent Captain. See if you can find out how they contacted the hidden hand, anything they know, no matter how insignificant may help. I’d like to plant a message if they’re willing to cooperate.”

“Will do,” they replied in unison. 

“I’ve destroyed the non-entropy universe and now we’re getting out of here. Captain Luka, I’m going to drop you off with Peggy’s strike force. Perhaps you can lend them a hand?” You’ve certainly got the ship for it.”

“It would be my honor Doctor.”

“Jack, the armada will be here in 15 minutes and 38 seconds. Moonstone back to the TARDIS as soon as you can.”

The Shadow Architect had scrambled to get their fleet speeding towards the coordinates provided by the Doctor. Because their locations were dispersed all over the sector, the Doctor helpfully suggested a ‘surround and control’ strategy rather than forming up the fleet first before heading out. The Shadow Architect was greatly relieved when the Doctor told her Captain Luka’s ship would join the fleet. Given her renown throughout the Sector she didn’t hesitate to give the Captain command knowing she would be welcomed by the fleet.

Finally it was time to free the refugees. Rose implored the Doctor to get some healing sleep. Reluctantly the Doctor agreed to program the TARDIS for her hopscotch journey through time and to wake him upon arrival. Rose would be in charge should any emergency calls come or Jack and his team return. 

Rose sat quietly in the console room listening to the hum of the rotor and watching it’s reassuring up and down motion. But then her attention was drawn by something that shouldn’t happen. But she was powerless to stop it, watching mesmerized as the heart of the TARDIS slowly opened and tendrils of light curled and danced towards her. In any context this should be alarming but Rose sat quietly. Had he been there the Doctor would have hurled himself between her and the tendrils about to touch her temples, for surely the ancient power would fry her on the spot.

But the light found kinship, recognized it’s own nature in Rose and her eyes glowed in welcome. She stood and went to the console sending the mighty ship through time and space to a new location. Then she moved down the ramp and out the door.

There stood the hidden hand working on a weapon of mass destruction. Even he could not contain his shock watching Rose burning bright like the sun, her hands moving sinuously, and his weapon dissolved in front of him. 

“Who are you?” he asked.

“I am the Bad Wolf. I see you through time and space. I permit you to exist. The Wolf protects her pack. Attack the Doctor or my pack and you will cease to exist. This is your only warning,” she stated, her voice echoed through time and space.

Her hands moved again and objects flew into her hands just before the expansive laboratory they were in disappeared revealing a barren landscape.

Then she turned and entered the TARDIS. After returning the ship to her preprogrammed course she sat again for a few moments until it occurred to her it would be good to have tea and biscuits at the ready for the Doctor’s return so she set off happily for the galley. Instead of biscuits from a package she decided to make the Doctor banana bread with extra banana and chocolate chips. He liked it extra moist with the chips all melty. After taking it from the oven she made the tea and cut several slices for him and returned to the console room just as she heard him coming down the corridor.

“Do I smell banana bread Rose Tyler!” 

“You do and just the way you like it Doctor!” she happily declared looking him over. He’d showered and shaved and was back in his full uniform so he must be feeling better. 

After checking the console he came to her for his prize - an all encompassing full body kiss. When he drew back he was chuffed to see Rose was flushed and flustered so he reached to the tray and nabbed his first piece of banana bread.

After he’d inhaled it, smacking his lips in pleasure, he contacted A’Dar who was deep in one of the holds.

“A’Dar, we are approaching your planet. You can use the loudspeakers on the control panel to make your announcements and get your people ready. Within 20 minutes the ramps will be in place and the holds will open and your people can disembark according to your plan. I’ll return once a week for the first month incase you need assistance or supplies and we’ll see what interval is appropriate thereafter.”

Rose and the Doctor were beyond eager to leave the ship and find a good spot to witness the exodus. The Doctor found a vantage point on a rock promontory about 20 feet high and about an eighth of a mile forward of the blue doors. They raced hand in hand to get in position before the exodus.

The planet was beautiful, abundant and as far as the eye could see there was lush plant life, towering trees, birds singing. The sky was saturated blue and the sun was yellow and shining. Even better the air smelled so fresh and Rose could hear water running.

“It’s paradise Doctor!”

“It is Rose and the abundance we see is planet wide. There will be no shortage of food. They’re going to be alright Rose!”

Throwing her arms around him she sobbed, “You saved them Doctor, all of them and you made it right after what that Rassilon bloke did! I’m so proud of you Doctor.”

Finally the long exile was over. There was a booming reverberation as the hold ramps hit the ground. The first polymorphs saw their world and their cry of joy and yearning rolled and roared through the holds and they began to exit. Looking around as they exited, they spied the Doctor standing on the rock promontory, his long coat blowing behind him in the breeze. The Doctor’s mouth dropped open in shock as wave after wave of waving, joyful refugees, looking exactly like him, exited the ship. 

Rose saw his tears and she said to him, “Now that there is respect Doctor! They want to look like they’re hero.” Her voice was full of wonder.

And so it went, hour after hour until the Doctor said, “Stay here Rose. I’ll be right back.”

In the TARDIS he went immediately to the console. He hadn’t missed the deviation the ship had taken from his preset course. He noted the time signature for the course change and cued up the console room visual recording to play from three minutes before the course change. 

“What the hell?” voicing his shock out loud. Then he watched as Rose possessed left the TARDIS and addressed the hidden hand. He heard what she said and watched her obliterate the weapon he held and his shimmer. He knew the identity of the hidden hand.

When he rejoined Rose and gave her a bottle of water and a piece of banana bread he saw the unloading would take much longer. Everyone leaving the ship still looked like him, which he found unnerving, but the problem was all the impromptu celebrations, toasts and ground-kissing that slowed the exodus,

Watching her he knew she was a kindred spirit with all the souls she was watching. She looked at him and he saw she’d been crying right along with them. 

“I know how they feel Doctor. On the estates I never felt it was my home,” she said, her eyes far away. “Mum gave me love and protection but I never felt I belonged there. I was always restless, searching. My Mum said I needed to settle down and stop star gazing. But now I feel at home, excited to be alive. It happened, it fell into place, the moment I bonded with you, the moment our minds joined, everything seemed right like I found my home, my forever.”

“Oh Rose,” the Doctor responded, “me too, me too.” He scooped her in his arms and spun her around laughing his joy.

They watched the exuberate exit for some time and then the Doctor asked, “Rose, did you leave the ship while I was sleeping?”

Surprised she looked at him saying, “‘Course not Doctor, we were in flight.”

She was telling the truth. He needed to talk to the TARDIS.


	41. Chapter 41

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed my story. It turned out longer than I originally planned so thank you for sticking with it!

“Come on Rose, let’s get our jim jams on, have a bite to eat and relax. We’ve been out here for seven hours and you’ve been up far longer than that.”

Rose was tired and wanted a shower so she nodded and they stood up on the rock promontory and bowed to the still departing refugees. An erupting cheer surrounded them and followed them all the way to the TARDIS.

Once on board the Doctor contacted A’Dar to inform him they were going to catch some sleep but he’d be in touch when they woke. The Doctor smiled hearing A’Dar’s unflagging enthusiasm and gratitude.

Later in the library in front of a comforting fire in their jim jams, Rose nibbled on popcorn snuggled into the Doctor.

“Wasn’t it amazin’ Doctor to see how happy they were?”

“It sure was. It’s been awhile since we’ve saved so many in one go but it feels good and we did it Rose!” He hugged her and kissed the top of her head. It was a singular joy for him to spend intimate time with Rose. Since their bonding he’d felt calmer, more at ease. It was just like Rose had described it. He had a home in her and he was happy and the best was yet to come with the birth of their child.

“Doctor, ....something happened I can’t explain,” she confessed out of the blue and he could tell she was worried and a bit scared.

“Whatever it is Rose. I’m sure we can figure it out. Go on then, what’s got you worried?” he said softly.

“Well,” she said, clearly puzzled, “when I took my jeans off to shower I found a pile of moonstones in my pocket and I have no idea where I got them. I had Jack’s but I gave it back to him so he could get back here when he’s finished with Captain Luka. How could I forget where I got them. There must be something wrong with me.”

“Well, I wouldn’t say there’s something wrong with you ....just something different.”

Sensing her alarm he swiftly interjected, “Rose, you did leave the ship while I slept and when I asked you if you had you clearly did not remember.....hang on, let me show you from the ship’s record.” 

At his request the TARDIS replayed the tape on the library telly. Rose watched in shock.

“What’s wrong with me,” she cried. “Is something possessing me?” 

Realizing she was scared the Doctor berated himself for springing the tape on her. Gathering her in his arms he soothed her and set about explaining.

“Ssshhh, Rose I don’t think this is a bad thing because it’s what you wanted. See, the TARDIS tells me back when you absorbed the vortex, you looked through all of time and, not only did you leave messages of warning for us, using the name Bad Wolf, but you created an alter ego for yourself, one powered by the vortex. That little bit of the vortex within you allows you the access the whole vortex, to harness it to your purpose. You Rose Tyler are officially a badass, or your alter ego is, I should say! But you created Bad Wolf to protect me and our family. I think it’s wonderful and amazing,” the Doctor said pausing for a sip of tea.

“And this creation of yours doesn’t seem to be hurting you in any way and it enabled you to bond with me. You saw I loved you and you used the power of the vortex to make our complete union possible and while you were giving the hidden hand something to think about you lifted all his moonstones!”

“You do? But Doctor I could have killed that bloke!” 

“But you didn’t. Don’t you see Rose, you warned him, you controlled the power, even though it was Bad Wolf speaking and acting, it was Rose Tyler controlling it, even unconsciously, with your innate sense of fairness.”

Rose was quiet for a few moments absorbing what he’d said and rolling it over in her mind. Then she brightened and said, “I guess there are worse things than getting to kick butt every know and then and those moonstones are gonna be handy to get us out of the many prison cells you land us in!”

Before the Doctor could express his mock outrage at her accusation she interrupted with, “But the real question Doctor,” she drawled cheekily, “is whether a mere Time Lord can tame the Bad Wolf?!”

Before she could playfully squirm away from him he grabbed her by the hips unceremoniously dumping her face first onto the sofa holding her in place with one hand in the centre of her back while he pulled her jim jam bottoms down with the other hand. Then he covered her, slipping his hand around her hip and down between her legs whispering in her ear, “You may be the Bad Wolf and I a mere Time Lord but I am the Oncoming Storm and even wolves must surrender and take shelter in the face of the storm.”

Although Rose couldn’t see his smirk when her hips began to move at the unerring effect of his fingers deep in her wet folds, she knew he was. She didn’t care because what he was doing felt very good. Murmuring in her ear how perfect she was, how golden, how beautiful, Rose drifted in the pleasure he was giving her, in his scent surrounding her and in his intense desire for her. She knew she should be paying attention to him too but his index finger stroking her made it impossible to even consider doing so.

“No need to move Rose....I like to touch you, to feel how wet you are, how ready for me. I imagine your taste and your mouth on me and I get so hard,” he whispered licking her earlobe. His finger swirled around her nub again and again, feeling her body relax and then abandon all senses save the sense of touch and the one location where his finger stimulated her swollen and erect bud of nerves. Nothing else occupied her attention, again and again he swirled, adjusting speed and pressure to exactly match what she wanted until he felt her one stroke past the point of no return, one more time, one more wet swirl and her breath hitched. Rose trembled and then clenched in release. 

It took effort for the Time Lord not to ejaculate in his jim jams but he wanted to be inside her so he gritted his teeth in denial and stood, stepping back and leaving Rose looking up at him, unable to reach him as he tried to gain control.

“Just give me a minute Rose...I’m too close right now.

Her half lidded eyes took him in and she decided not to give him that moment. She stood and walked to the end of the sofa, her silken skin naked from the waist down. At the end of the sofa she turned and bent her torso over the plush wide arm of the sofa, her legs spread, her bum at the exact height he needed. She turned her head to him, golden curls tumbling around her face and her invitation was clear in her eyes. She heard him rumble in his chest and then he was behind her, his thick length prodding her tight opening. 

When he thrust into her tight heat, Rose keened and his head snapped back as his higher brain abandoned him leaving him with the driving need for more, more sensation, more hardness, more thrusting, panting, begging more, more. His hips slammed home again and again as his nerve endings fried with scintillating sensations. 

Rose felt it the same way, squeezing him again and again making each stroke exquisite pleasure. He felt the bursting release ripple down his body in muscular clenching as he groaned and his legs turned to jelly. It was so astonishingly good.

Unknown to the sleeping lovers, both with their jim jam bottoms missing, they were being watched. Jack stood smiling down at his friends lying asleep in each other’s arms. He left them to their intimate embrace, picked up his team from outside where they’d been watching the exodus and led them to the galley for food and drink.

A couple hours later the Doctor joined Jack and the team. He learned the armada had been corralled and detained and many arrests had been made. While the conspiracy may not have been rooted out completely, it’s power had been significantly curtailed. Peggy could handle the rest. 

Then they all watched the last of the polymorphs leave the TARDIS, accepted the heartfelt thanks of A’Dar and his team and finally, with a promise of return, the Doctor ferried Jack and the team back to Cardiff. The Doctor embraced each of them explaining he’d be back with Rose so she could thank them too. The Doctor was hardly expressive about his feelings but as he turned to leave, he hesitated and turned back.

“As far as I am concerned you are all members of my family. It feels.....it feels very good to fight with you for what is right. Thank you!”

An exuberant group hug followed and Jack pinched the Doctor’s bum for good measure.

Before waking Rose he had one other thing to do. Hurtling through space he landed on a barren wasteland of a planet determined to confront the hidden hand. The Bad Wolf had destroyed his shimmer so the Doctor could sense him and tracked him to his place of retreat. Rose, as Bad Wolf, had scared him and the Doctor had no doubt it had been a sobering experience for him. 

There wasn’t much more the Doctor could threaten. After Bad Wolf any dire warning he could offer would seem anti-climactic at best. But that wasn’t why he’d come here. His nemesis was also his kinsman, the only other Time Lord in existence. He wanted to help his old friend from his youth. But Koshei’s eyes glinted madness and the exchange ended badly. The ferocity of his hatred was staggering and all focused at the Doctor. It was almost as though harrying and hurting the Doctor was his reason for living and now that the Bad Wolf was protecting the Doctor he’d lost his reason for being. You couldn’t make someone accept help so the Doctor left knowing at least he’d tried and he left his offer to help open. For the first time the Doctor accepted that the hatred Koshei had for him wasn’t his fault. They were the only two left in existence. They’d both been ravaged but he’d been lucky, he’d been saved from madness by an Earth girl’s love.

Finally it was time to return to Jackie’s for the supper he’d promised so she could see Rose was fine. Course they had to reveal the pregnancy and bonding and agree to planning an Earth ceremony. 

Rose was a nervous wreck before and during the visit. He, on the other hand, was the calm eye of the storm throughout. There were histrionics, accusations and general pandemonium but the Doctor remained calm, didn’t get into it with Jackie, occasionally mediated between mother and daughter but mostly he went where they told him and did what they told him too. Plus he stayed steady as a rock for Rose, didn’t read the lonely hearts columns and paid for everything. He learned that if he paid for everything Jackie let him be.

He didn’t care what Jackie or Rose wanted, he already had what he wanted. He had Rose and soon they would be a family. That was all he cared about. He did however insist on two things, only two things. He wanted a banana chocolate wedding cake and he was NOT wearing a tux to the wedding and no one was going to make him. Rose explained to her mother the ramifications of the Doctor wearing the tuxedo of doom and what calamity could happen as a result and Jackie reluctantly agreed.

Everyone was there that needed to be including Jack and the Torchwood team, which was the best part because the Doctor hung around with them safely away from some of the more lunatic members of the Tyler clan. It was nice having family you could lean on.

The Doctor thought of Koshei on his wedding day. Koshei was a member of his species but he didn’t want to be part of his family. He wanted to be alone and the Doctor was sorry Koschei wouldn’t know the happiness he felt.

After their child was born everything changed as it always does but it was so exciting for his parents, especially the Doctor. Before Adam was even born the Doctor had drafted up the first five years’ lesson plan. Rose coaxed the Doctor away from certain ideas from time to time and she was usually right.

One day Rose was doing laundry, because it was her turn. When the Doctor did the laundry everything was precisely folded, never a wrinkle in sight, and immaculately clean. Because he did the laundry at night while she slept, she never got to see how he managed it. When she did laundry she did not seek perfection, just clean was fine with her. Suddenly she felt her bond mate’s mental anguish. She dropped everything and raced down the corridor to find him in the galley. 

“Doctor, what’s wrong? What’s happened?” she asked breathless.

His sorrowful eyes looked up at her and she thought he might cry when he handed her a note and bowed his head.

She took the note, written by their son to his father. In bold letters it read:

“I am angry at you and I am not talking to you again. I am going far away from you.”

Rose smiled knowing it was nothing more than a child’s fit of pique at the parent rightly denying the child something they shouldn’t have. But to the Doctor it was crushing. Then she turned the note over and her smile widened but the Doctor didn’t see her because his head was lowered fearing he’d lost his son’s affections.

“Doctor, you didn’t read all the note. Here, turn it over.”

The other side of the note read:

P.S. that means I am not talking to you all day today and tomorrow and I mean it.  
P.P.S. I will miss you while I’m sleeping but NOT all day today and tomorrow.  
P.P.P.S. I still love you Dad.

The Doctor sprang from his chair declaring, “It’s time for lunch Rose. Maybe I should give him an extra piece of banana bread today.

Rose just rolled her eyes.

The End (but not really).


End file.
